Uti Possidetis
by Mione Ootori
Summary: O amor há muito se apoderou dela... As conseqüências, no entanto, só virão agora... O que pode acontecer se o Amor resolver, finalmente, contestar como legitimamente seu o coração de Hermione?
1. Sem Mais Problemas

**Nome do Fic:****_ Uti Possidetis_**

**Autor:** **Mione-Potter-love**

**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2:** Rony/Lilá **– Shipper3:** Harry/Gina; Rony/Hermione

**Sinopse: **Não queria se apaixonar... Não, e terminantemente não!  
Amar era um jogo perigoso demais. Jogo sem regras específicas, onde nem todas as cartas estavam na mesa, onde todos eram vencidos...  
E, admitindo ou não, não era alguém que tolerava fracassos. Além do mais, a perspectiva de sofrer nunca esteve em seus planos e vocabulário. Era forte e decidida demais para se perder no caminho... Principalmente por algo destrutivo que nem valia tanto a pena.  
Mas desde quando o amor escuta?  
**--------oOo-------**  
Aprender em livros era sua diversão (fácil). Mas ninguém lhe contou que não existe um livro que explica a vida, e que, para aprender a viver, é preciso errar... – e aprender com os erros - Cair para se reerguer? Isso não fazia parte do contrato...  
Hermione Granger está em seu sétimo ano e é a mais nova monitora-chefe da escola de magia e bruxaria, Hogwarts. É a aluna mais brilhante de seu ano, e como todos em sua casa, é uma moça corajosa e astuta. É politicamente correta, integra, ajuizada, empenhada e... absolutamente cética.  
Definitivamente, Hermione era sóbria demais para acreditar em adivinhação. Logros não faziam sua cabeça, e rapazes... Eles – ela pretendia – ficariam para segundo plano...  
Mas desde quando o amor escuta?  
**--------oOo-------**

"Se eu desconheço, não posso me apaixonar".  
"Você não devia ter tentado me fazer apaixonar e se eu soubesse... soubesse que esse era o plano, nunca teria me disposto a você".  
**--------oOo-------**

**Este fic contem SPOILER!  
--------oOo-------**  
Uti Possidetis significa _Justa Posse_.  
Há um exemplo muito simples, vamos ver se eu consigo explicar...  
Quando há um terreno baldio – ou possivelmente abandonado -, sem uso, e alguém se "apropria" – toma como seu – dele. E ninguém, por um largo período, o reclama como seu (e prova), esse terreno se torna da pessoa que se apropriou (mesmo que indevidamente) do terreno.  
**--------oOo-------**  
O amor há muito se apoderou dela... As conseqüências, no entanto, só virão agora...  
O que pode acontecer se o Amor resolver, finalmente, contestar como legitimamente seu o coração de Hermione? Afinal, ele sempre esteve nela, e de modo algum a moça reclamou do inquilino que, aparentemente, instalou-se erroneamente...

**--------oOo-------**

**Capítulo 1 – Sem mais problemas**

-Precisamos conversar - ele disse seriamente. Mas como sempre, ela estava ocupada demais com suas obrigações. - Agora!

-O que é, Ron? - perguntou impaciente. - Não está vendo que estou ocupada?

-Sim, estou - retrucou suspirando. - Mas eu preciso falar com você - disse lentamente.

A garota bufou fechando cuidadosamente o livro que lia. – O que é?

Rony se sentou de fronte a ela. –Você já percebeu que está sempre afastada a mim?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Do que está falando? Nós vivemos juntos, assistimos quase as mesmas aulas-

-Pára! Não é disso que estou falando. Presta atenção – ele murmurou suplicante. – Nós estamos nos distanciando Hermione, e não estou falando sobre ficar lado a lado, não é nesse sentido – o ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Agente mal tem tempo pra conversar, pra pelo menos ficar em silêncio lado a lado... Você está todo tempo estudando ou obcecada demais em ser a melhor para lembrar de mim, que sou seu namorado! Você prefere perder tempo com uma ronda a passá-lo comigo.

-Você está sendo injusto! – reclamou indignada. - Eu _preciso_ fazer a ronda, preciso estudar. E não quero ser a melhor, só-

-Você quer – afirmou veemente. – e não importa, para você, quanto tempo precisará se dedicar por completo ao estudo, as rondas e as outras qualidades para se tornar singular.

-Não seja tolo – esbracejou.

-Não seja tola você! – redargüiu. – Até quando acha que fecharia meus olhos? Até quando apostou que eu agüentaria? – a menina o encarou chocada. – Ou melhor, até quando _vendaria_ seus olhos para o que vem acontecendo?

-E o que, exatamente, vem acontecendo? – indagou ressentida.

-As suas omissões estão me esgotando. Não quero mais essas lacunas que deveriam estar sendo preenchidas por você.

-"Lacunas que deveriam estar sendo preenchidas"? – repetiu. - Eu não tenho obrigação alguma com você! Tem que entender que tenho minha vida e não irei me tornar segundo plano da sua, para você, porque lhe convêm.

-Exatamente. E a recíproca é verdade – retrucou. – Sei qual é o meu lugar na sua vida. Sei que sou 2° plano nela. E eu cansei disso.

-Eu-

-Não agüento mais tentar me aproximar de você, - ele a interrompeu. – e você simplesmente ignorar por ter uma redação de poções, feitiços, ou seja lá o que for.

-O que quer dizer Rony? Fale com todas as letras, não quero tentar decifrá-lo – questionou cansada daquela conversa.

-Estou cansado. E desisti de tentar o impossível. Sei que não posso competir com seus livros, e pra ser sincero, nem seu se quero... Para mim já basta, Mione.

-Ótimo – foi tudo que disse. E novamente abriu seu livro e folheou até a página certa, sob olhar atônito de Rony.

-Você não vai dizer _nada_?

Hermione levantou os olhos. – O que quer que eu diga? – franziu a testa. – "Não me deixe Rony, eu sei que errei, mas me dá mais uma chance, por favor"? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não vou dizer, porque simplesmente não acho que esteja errado cuidar do futuro, você fazendo parte ou não dele.

-Não seja irônica.

-Não estou sendo – retrucou voltando-se para o livro.

-Você não consegue largar por um minuto essa porcaria? – irritou-se.

-Achei que nosso assunto estivesse acabado – disse distraidamente.

Rony a olhou ofendido. – Você trata nosso amor como se não valesse nada.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça rapidamente. "Amor?" a garota arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Quem estava falando de amor ali?".  
Ela estudou Ron por segundos intermináveis. Ele estava dizendo que a amava? Estava dizendo que ela o amava? Da sua boca nunca havia saído nada de tão comprometedor...  
Amar era um jogo perigoso demais. Jogo sem regras específicas, onde nem todas as cartas estavam na mesa, onde todos eram vencidos... Ela prometera nunca se apaixonar!  
Ela tinha medo de se machucar, e medo de ferir. Além do mais, ser dependente não a confortava, Hermione não tinha _tempo_ para se _apaixonar_! Não e não! Sua vida estava totalmente estruturada, um amor faria tudo entrar em colapso.  
Tudo que Rony lhe disse voltando como se tivesse sido cuspido por ela. Eles estavam sim afastados demais, Ron nem sabia de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, muito menos Hermione sabia dos dele.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, uma lágrima percorrendo seu rosto. "Não foi minha intenção iludi-lo, não foi..." – Só fiz entender o seu desejo – disse. – Eu não o culpo. Você está certo. Estou, completamente, distante – ela suspirou fitando-o. – Amigos?

Ron calou. Contraiu os lábios e, lentamente, afirmou. E então, ele foi se deitar e no salão comunal só sobrou Hermione, que com os olhos cansados, não conseguiu mais estudar. Por fim, ela guardou seu material na bolsa e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

**--------oOo-------**

Hermione sentou em sua cama, ela não sentia vontade de chorar.

"As pessoas sempre tem que demonstrar sua superioridade... Ninguém gosta que descubram suas fraquezas... Você se envergonha de seu fracasso quando poderia aprender com ele. Dói não é?".

Era assim que se sentia diante à Rony, havia fracassado com ele, e simplesmente sabia que não se esforçara nem um pouco para conter as possíveis mágoas que o ruivo poderia sentir ou vir a sentir...  
A dor que Rony sentiria se ainda estivesse com ela seria maior, sabia. Era melhor deixá-lo livre. Assim, ao menos, tinha a chance de achar alguém, que pudesse amar e amá-lo na mesma intensidade. Mesmo que discordasse total e abertamente dos preceitos do amor, ela o apoiaria – Rony – incondicionalmente, porque antes de tudo, ele era um de seus melhores amigos.

**--------oOo-------**  
**(Continua)****  
--------oOo-------**

_Olá, eu aqui novamente...  
Eu sei que o capítulo está, digamos, muito fraco, mas eu juro que vou melhorar.  
Espero que gostem e comentem._

_Bom, eu já tenho o fic pronto... E por isso, com certeza, não vou demorar para postar os capítulos. Conseqüentemente, não demorarei para terminá-lo. __Só não posto logo porque ainda não os organizei... Mas logo, logo o fic estará com ostatus de "terminado", mesmo ele sendo um pouquinho extenso (24 capítulos)._

_Não postei antes aqui, no porque achava o fic meio bobinho. Bom, espero que me dêem a opinião de vocês..._


	2. Noite de Ronda

**Capítulo 2 – Noite de Ronda**

Hermione desceu a escada bem mais disposta. E já estava saindo o mais rápido possível para a biblioteca. Hoje não iria a nenhuma aula... Precisava se organizar, fazer revisões e anotações. Num bocejo ela estacou no chão, não podia acreditar.

-Nossa. Isso deve ser um recorde – murmurou para si mesma. – _Isso_ que é amor a mim – continuou ironicamente e riu baixinho. Rony estava em pleno salão comunal vazio, aos beijos com Lilá Brown. – Parece que não vou precisar ajudar muito, não... Ron já encontrou alguém – deu mais uma risada e saiu, tentando não fazer barulho. Sem sucesso.

-Hermione? – Rony chamou.

-Oi – sorriu ainda mais enquanto via o amigo ganhar cor. – Parabéns! – deu uma piscadela, saindo de vez. E lá fora teve mais um acesso de risadas.

Sim, agora estava mais do que aliviada. Rony não era mais uma "responsabilidade" sua e Lilá que fizesse bom proveito.  
**----oo----**

Harry abriu os olhos determinado, pulou da cama e dirigiu-se imediatamente para o banheiro.  
Desde que tudo amenizara não havia um só dia que lhe fizesse entristecer, ele agora simplesmente _curtia_, como seus antigos amigos de quarto diziam.  
Depois que saiu do banho, o rapaz balançou com as mãos o cabelo molhado, e pôs o uniforme. Estava pronto. Pôs os óculos e pegou seu material escolar.  
Desde que a guerra terminou sua postura, perante tudo e todos, havia mudado consideravelmente. Ele conseguia rir de tudo, extrair o que houvesse de felicidade em qualquer situação. E até aquele momento não havia se arrependido, na verdade, ele achava que nunca iria se arrepender.  
Suas responsabilidades também mudaram bruscamente depois da guerra. O que, para ele, só facilitou mais sua vida. Se antes o estresse tomava conta de si, tentando decorar e executar feitiços e contra azarações, hoje em dia se divertia tirando pontos dos alunos que descumpriam as regras do colégio...  
E assim, com o animo nas alturas, o rapaz moreno de olhos mais verdes que oliva, foi ao salão principal, arrancando suspiros por onde passava, em seu peito os distintivos de monitor-chefe e capitão de time de quadribol.

-Bom dia! – Gina exclamou lhe dando um beijinho.

-Bom dia – sorriu olhando, logo após, a sua volta.

-Nem Ron, nem Hermione apareceram.

Harry franziu a testa. Estranho. – Sabe onde eles estão, Gina?

-Hermione, acho, foi para a biblioteca. E o Ron ainda deve estar dormindo – a menina deu de ombros. Harry apenas sorriu passando a se alimentar.  
**----oo----**

"Já faz horas que as aulas terminaram e nem sinal dos meus amigos". Harry sorriu marotamente, Hermione não era de fazer coisas assim. Mas sempre há tempo pra mudar... certo?  
Estava quase no fim da ronda e nada de Hermione.  
**----oo----**

-Qual é, ele é um gato!

-Você só sabe dizer isso mesmo não é?

-Vai dizer que ele não é?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Então?

-Bom. Eu creio que só olharmos pelo lado de rico, simpático e popular...

-Ele não é 'simpático'!

-Você é uma interesseira.

-O que?

-Se ele não fosse rico e popular duvido que olharia pra ele.

-Não me julgue.

-Estamos falando do Potter, se toca!

-Você que é preconceituosa. Só por ele ser um grifinório não pode admitir que ele é o maior 'pedaço de mau caminho'.

A menina revirou os olhos. – E se eu for mesmo?

-Hum rum. Desculpem-me se atrapalho – falou de braços cruzados. – Deveriam estar em seus dormitórios.

As meninas entreolharam-se. – O que nos levaria obedecê-la? – perguntaram rindo-se.

-Hm – Hermione pôs a mão no queixo pensativa. – Que tal... menos cem pontos pra sonserina e uma semana polindo troféus, sem magia? – questionou com um sorriso manso.

Elas lhe lançaram olhares hilários e saíram pisando pra fazer barulho. Hermione achou que o objetivo dos olhares era mais pro 'fatal' ou 'perverso', tinha suas dúvidas. O que conseguiram lhe passar foi, no mais assustador, que estavam com cólica...  
"Eu deveria sentir pena. Disse deveria? Não me sinto culpada por não sentir nada".  
Mais uma noite de ronda quase finalizada. A garota sentia seus olhos arderem. Sempre a mesma coisa, conversas que julgam secretas no meio do corredor, no meio da noite. Realmente estava cansada... E tinha que resolver tudo. Sono, tanto sono. Apenas mais uma leva de hora e poderia estar no reconfortante salão comunal...

**-------oOo-------**

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – disse tocando a varinha no pedaço de pergaminho.

Seus olhos percorreram rápidos o mapa, e ali encontrou Filch e sua gata esquelética, duas garotas que, se não estava enganado, eram da sonserina e dirigiam-se ao respectivo salão comunal. Mas uma busca e encontrou Rony, parado. Olhou melhor, o amigo estava em um corredor do quinto andar andando de um lado para o outro. "Deve estar esperando a Mione". Procurou Hermione e reparou que esta não estava tão longe do local. Então estava certo.  
Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, não havia mesmo pessoas fora da cama. Ele poderia ir dormir, ou ir "ao encontro" do casal... Sorrindo de orelha a orelha tocou novamente no pergaminho.

-Mal feito.

Rapidamente, então, Harry se dirigiu para o quinto andar, um sorriso travesso se fazendo presente em seu rosto. Ele ficara com a segunda opção.  
**----oo----**

-Hem hem – pigarreou logo atrás do monte vermelho que conseguiu identificar sendo de Rony.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, não era Hermione quem Rony abraçava, que o ruivo beijava. A graça se perdeu do rosto de Harry quando percebeu isso. Ele cruzou os braços, impassível. – O que vocês estão fazendo fora da cama, à essa hora?

-Sou monitor – Rony disse tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos.

-É. E você estava, por acaso, monitorando a língua da Brown – retrucou friamente. – Encontrou algo errado?

-Harry! – Lilá murmurou sem-graça.

-Para o dormitório, - disse a olhando finalmente. – Agora. E menos 50 pontos para a grifinória.

-Porque você fez isso? – Rony indagou raivoso.

-Fique feliz por não ter te socado, imbecil – redargüiu. – O que você tem na cabeça?

-Eu vou dormir. É melhor você ir também – Rony o ignorou. Lhe deu as costas e Harry segurou firmemente seu braço.

-Me diz Ron! O que há com você? Eu pensei que você gostasse da Mione – Rony coçou a cabeça.

-O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou franzindo a testa. Harry soltou o amigo.

-Não é nada Hermione, estou tendo apenas uma conserva com Rony.

-Você não contou a ele? – Rony olhou a morena.

Ela o encarou confusa. – Contar o que? – Rony suspirou. Hermione fechou os olhos fazendo careta. – Não. Não contei. Me esqueci... – falou se desculpando. - Na verdade, agora é a primeira vez do dia que vejo Harry.

-Contar o que? – Harry indagou impaciente.

-Ontem, à noite, nós terminamos – Rony respondeu.

Harry piscou. - Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

-Não, Harry – Hermione murmurou o olhando séria.

-Bom, er – o que poderia dizer? "Sinto muito" não parecia ser o que os amigos queriam ouvir naquele momento. – Paciência – desistiu de medir as palavras. Disse encolhendo os ombros.

-Nós ainda somos amigos – Hermione disse sem conter um sorriso enquanto olhava Harry.

-Legal – ele deu um "soquinho" no ombro de Rony – Você poderia ter me avisado! Ao menos, eu não ficaria com essa "cara de taxo" de agora...  
**----oo----**

-Oi – Gina falou coçando os olhos. – queria falar com você.

-Você poderia ter falado amanhã – Harry deu um sorriso, lhe dando um abraço.

-Não. Tinha que ser agora – falou meio séria.

-Bom – Hermione falou olhando de um para o outro. – Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Mione – Harry falou lhe dando uma piscadela.

-Acho que também vou dormir, já está tarde... Boa noite Harry, Gina... Hermione.

Logo seus amigos haviam desaparecido de vista.

-O que foi, Giny?

Ela suspirou. – Harry, você sabe que eu te gosto muito não é?

-Sei.

-Bem. Quero que saiba que eu ainda gosto de você.

-E?

-Mas, ah, Harry... – ela segurou sua mão. – eu não sei. Desde que a guerra acabou, e a gente voltou... tsc, eu não sei...

-Você não está certa – Harry falou segurando seu queixo. – É isso? - Gina baixou os olhos. – Você pode me falar tudo, não se preocupe – acariciou seu rosto.

-Eu, eu acho... eu acho que, que quero um tempo. Sozinha – disse finalmente o olhando. Harry a encarou. – Mas, mas olha. Eu ainda gosto de você, muito! – completou nervosamente. – E-

Harry tocou com um dedo seus lábios. – Gina. Tudo bem – ele riu. – Você não precisa explicar. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, eu também gosto de você – disse ainda sorrindo. – Está tudo bem, Ok? – ele disse retirando seu dedo – Agora vá dormir, está bem? – ela o abraçou.

-Você é um amor.

-Eu sei disso – ela riu. – Durma bem, ruivinha – disse dando um beijinho na testa da garota.

**-------oOo-------  
(continua)  
-------oOo-------**


	3. Segredando

**Capítulo 3 – Segredando**

-Ah. Oi Harry – disse levantando os olhos rapidamente.

-Bom dia – sorriu sentando-se a sua frente. – Não acredito que já está pensando nos N.I.E.M's – continuou, vendo que, na mesa, havia diversos exemplares de livros distintos.

-Então não acredite – respondeu virando a página do livro que lia.

-Hermione, por Merlim! Hoje é sábado. Dê um dia de folga para você.

A garota o encarou com curiosidade. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Que eu sabia – ergueu a sobrancelha afoitamente. – a biblioteca é um lugar público. Não há escrito em alguma plana da porta: "Não é permitida a entrada de Potter".

A morena revirou os olhos – Parece que tem resposta na ponta da língua. Mas não era sobre isso que estava perguntando. Por que não estava com Gina?

Harry ficou calado por um momento estudando a amiga. Ele, desde o começo sabia o que Hermione queria, mais estava tentando "descontrair". E ele sabia um _bom_ modo...

-Ela me chutou – falou seriamente, por um momento.

-O quê?

-Não se faça de desentendida – apontou. – Você e Gina armaram isso!

-Isso não tem graça Harry! Do que está falando? – perguntou sem entender. – Como assim?

-Queriam estar sozinhas em Hogsmead – Harry bateu violentamente na mesa. Mione arregalou os olhos. – Queria paquerar.

-Não! Não é nada disso. Eu nem sabia que-

-E eu que acreditava em você... – a interrompeu fingindo um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

-Mas Harry-

-Quem está fazendo esse barulho? – a bibliotecária vinha em direção a eles.

-Não tenho idéia – Harry falou com seriedade. – Realmente é uma falta de respeito. Esses bardeneiros fazendo barulho enquanto tentamos estudar! Não estava conseguindo me concentrar – falou em tom chateado. – Nós, alunos do sétimo ano, logo estaremos em época de N.IE.M's madame Pince, precisamos de silêncio. A senhora tem o dever de punir essas pessoas. – terminou seu discurso imaculado. A mulher o olhou desconfiada, mas logo deu as costas.

-Bom ator – resmungou Hermione para si.

-Você viu a cara dela? – Harry gargalhou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, com ar reprovador. – Quase acreditei no que estava falando.

-"Quase"? Você tinha que ver _sua_ cara.

-Diverte-se com isso, não é? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-O que você acha? – devolveu colocando as mãos na mesa encarando-a. Hermione fez o mesmo, Harry havia lançado o desafio e ela aceitou.

-Er, atrapalho? – indagou baixinho.

-Claro que sim! – Harry respondeu na mesma hora. – Mais se você quiser participar do concurso a gente deixa – deu uma piscadela para a garota totalmente confusa. – Quem piscar primeiro está fora.

Parvati olhou chocada para Hermione. – Você está _brincando disso_? – Hermione sentiu as bochechas arderem enquanto elaborava uma boa resposta. Harry, no entanto, fora mais rápido.

-Claro. Hermione logo iria perder.

-Não ia não – retrucou sem pensar.

O rapaz riu. – Admita, Mione! Você estava perdendo.

-Você quem estava! – apontou também.

-Hmm – pigarreou. – Sem querer atrapalhar... Só vim dar um recado do Ronald.

-Que seria?

-Ele disse que não poderá acompanhá-los – pausou. – vai estar com a Lilá – continuou, olhando desafiadora para a outra moça.

-E você atrapalha o nosso jogo por causa disso? – Harry contestou fingindo impaciência. – Eu deveria te dar uma detenção, Patil.

A garota o encarou escandalizada. – Eu já vou – disse esnobe.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Eu já vou – moveu os lábios imitando Parvati. Fazendo Hermione rir gostosamente, chamando a atenção da outra, que olhou para trás. – Tem gente que precisa acordar pra realidade, e não sou eu.

-Até parece que sinto inveja da Lilá.

-Bom, você era a namorada há dois dias atrás.

-Ah! Que grande coisa – respondeu irônica.

-Assim parece que está com exímio despeito.

-Não estou – disse calmamente. – Só acho que é muita infantilidade da Parvati me tratar desse modo, impertinente. Não rastejei, rastejo ou penso em rastejar pedindo à Ron que me aceite de volta. Por Merlim!

-Quer dizer que não tem volta mesmo? - Hermione lhe respondeu com um olhar sórdido. – É. Acho que não. Sabe... Cheguei a pensar que vocês se casariam.

-Não sabia que era tão romântico, Potter – repreendeu.

-Vai saber – disse por sua vez dando de ombros. – Mas é verdade. Vocês parecem se gostar.

-Realmente. Mas gostar não é o suficiente.

-Você acha?

-Harry. Temos de nos amar. Nos respeitar, e como você sabe, respeito não era bem nosso ponto forte.

-Achei que você o amasse.

-Eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas – soou surpresa. Harry se calou sem saber bem o que dizer. – Então Gina terminou com você? De verdade?

O moreno afirmou lentamente com a cabeça. – Quero dizer, ela pediu um tempo. O fato é que não sei se estarei disposto a reatar quando ela voltar a se encontrar.

-Mas vocês se gostam – Hermione disse sem entender. Harry sorriu apenas.

-Assim como você e o Rony? - indagou astutamente.

-Vamos? – perguntou observando seu relógio de pulso. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente com um pequeno sorriso, mas Hermione estava ocupada demais fingindo ver as horas em seu relógio para perceber. - Tenho que comprar penas em Hogsmead.

-Tudo bem. Acho que hoje só seremos nós dois – Hermione deu um sorriso, mostrando que não se importava. Harry sorriu levemente. – Quer dizer que você _nunca_ se apaixonou de verdade?

-E nem quero – respondeu caminhando para a saída.

-Isso um dia vai acontecer, Mione. Assim, como eu me apaixonei.

-Pela Gina – Harry abriu mais um sorriso, mas não respondeu. Ou melhor, não afirmou ou negou.

-O que estou tentando dizer, é que, cedo ou tarde, isso vai acontecer com você e não poderá impedir.

-Isola! – murmurou mais para si mesma que para Harry. Não queria que ele achasse que temia alguma coisa, pois ela não temia, certo!

-Um dia você vai acordar – disse virando-se para ela e andando de costas para lhe falar. – e vai perceber que sonhou mais uma vez com aquele certo rapaz e-

Hermione tentou rir. – Desde quando se tornou o senhor "conselheiro amoroso"?

-Com o tempo você aprende algumas coisas. A maturidade vem com o tempo. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber.

-Certo – retrucou o olhando de lado.

**-------oOo-------****  
****(Continua)****  
****-------oOo-------**


	4. Curiosidade

**Capítulo 4 – Curiosidade**

Enquanto estava na fila de conferência de autorizações, o rapaz não conseguia parar de sentir-se tentado pelo modo da amiga. Era curiosíssimo seu jeito.  
Como havia _planejado_ sua vida. Sem imprevisto, problemas ou enganos. Em como fora restrita e fria ao excluir seus _possíveis_ sentimentos. Não a culpava, no entanto, por não querer sofrer... Mas privar-se por esse medo? Essa não era a Hermione que conhecia.  
Ou talvez fosse... Com toda essa precaução, que era uma característica gritante na morena. Ela age e planejou a vida ignorando tantas coisas, como se houvesse uma pré-disposição genética para nunca se apaixonar – e Hermione tivesse esse gene.  
Pensando em tudo, ele não queria que ela se machucasse de verdade, mas há certas coisas que não se aprendem em livros, e que a menina também teria que passar e, se preciso, se reerguer e se fortalecer com as próprias quedas, do mesmo modo que tantas outras pessoas.  
Hermione não poderia ficar em seu mundinho pro resto da vida, isso ele sabia. O problema era apenas lhe fazer enxergar o quanto estava sendo infantil com essa mentalidade. Quando ela iria aprender que se machucar faz parte, assim como a alegria, a paixão, a angustia, o frisson, a sofreguidão? Ele teria que ensiná-la...? E aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.  
Estranho. A garota planejara toda sua vida, mas quando se encontrou com ele e Rony, sua vida mudou, seus planos idem... Afinal, Harry não conhecia ninguém tão "errado" quanto ele e Rony – mas o ruivo estava até mais responsável (não que ele fizesse seus exercícios com antecedência) – para a Srta. 'Regra' Granger tornar-se amiga. Com seus surtos de detetive e todas as peripécias que fizeram durante a estadia em Hogwarts – onde, _por incrível que parece_, a mesma arquitetou diversas.

Harry Potter sentiu um estranho divertimento enquanto divagava. Seu olhar perdido para mais a frente, onde a fila começava. Hermione, ao seu lado, contava alguns galeões que encontrara em algum lugar – esquecido - de seu bolso.

-O que há lá na frente? – ela perguntou.

-Estou lembrando de um pequeno vexame, que vocês me fizeram pagar.

-"Vocês" trata-se exatamente de quem?

-Rony e você, obviamente.

-Ah é?

-Sim. Eu achei que Rony estava te _traindo_ com a Lilá – Harry fez uma careta.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – E se ele estivesse, o que você fazia? Me contaria?

-Não.

-Não! – se surpreendeu. - Belo amigo você, hein?

-Não contaria, porque, primeiro: não tenho nada a ver com seu relacionamento, e segundo: Ele mesmo contaria, nem que eu tivesse que azará-lo.

-Claro.

-Hermione. _Eu_ o faria contar – franziu a testa. – E se a Gina me traísse? Você me contaria?

-Ela não te trairia.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem. Mudando o questionamento: Se eu a traísse? O que você faria?

Hermione ponderou. – Achou que azararia você. Por ser tão desprezível.

-Por que é mais fácil me ver fazendo coisas erradas?

-Pelo simples fato de você ser homem.

-Não vou discutir isso, _mulher_.

Harry logo voltou às suas divagações. Hermione era tão "politicamente correta", tão na dela.  
Quando descobriria que o amor se torna mais forte em quem mais resiste a ele? Será que ela seria, algum dia, possuída pelo amor? Será que ela se negaria a acreditar?  
Hermione não deveria apostar todas suas fichas nesse seu ideal de "não se apaixonar"... Harry achava que a garota não deveria apostar nada. Aquilo era um jogo perdido. Agora deveria demonstrar a ela... mesmo ainda sendo um mistério (ou talvez não) como.

-Quer dizer que você é um "rapaz romântico"? – Hermione perguntou com uma pontada de ironia, enquanto se dirigiam finalmente para Hogsmead.

-Você não? – ela o olhou sarcástica. – A Granger é muito rígida para se alegrar quando recebe um buquê de flores. Ela, na certa, jogaria no lixo – Harry disse com uma voz maldosa.

-Apenas acho besteira.

-Você já recebeu um buquê de flores?

-Não.

-Então é por isso que acha besteira.

-Não seja tolo.

-Mione. O que você gostaria de ganhar de presente, não vale livros!

Ela ponderou. – Um diário, talvez.

-E o que você escreveria nele? O que aprendeu no dia de hoje? – Harry indagou sem se conter. – Ou como todos os apaixonados são ridículos? Ou melhor, cem maneiras para não se apaixonar nunca?

-Você é completamente-

-Não fale - interrompeu. – Você sabe que-

-Tem razão? Não sei mesmo – disse revirando os olhos. – E, por favor, até quando você vai me importunar sobre isso?

-Te incomoda?

-Olha para o meu rosto e me diz o que você acha quando chegar a uma conclusão.

-Ei, relaxa. Que bobagem.

-Então me deixa em paz. Essa é uma opção minha, sobre a minha vida. Não te afeta em nada, então o você quer?

-Só quero fazer você acordar. Você realmente acha que essa sua idéia maluca pode dar certo?

-Não é uma idéia maluca – soou ofendida.

Eles estavam parados no meio da rua, discutindo em voz baixa. Enquanto os alunos que passavam por eles os observavam curiosos.

-Tudo bem. Eu não vou falar mais sobre isso, _nesse momento_. Vamos sair daqui, estão nos observando.

-Preciso comprar minha pena.

-Tudo bem. Vai indo, tenho que resolver uma coisa aqui perto.

-Tá certo. Vai demorar muito?

-Nem um pouco.

-Então, quando terminar de comprar, vou te esperar em frente da loja. Está bem?

-Ótimo. Ou melhor, sabe aquele café que tem aqui perto?

-Sei sim. Eu de espero lá, então.  
**-------oOo-------**

Fora naquela loja uma vez com Cho. E outras vezes com Gina, Hermione e Rony, num típico encontro duplo.  
Quando entrou, todos o olharam. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter escolhido aquele lugar, tinha esquecido que era tão pequeno.  
Entrou Hermione numa das mesas no canto esquerdo, ao fundo. Enquanto passava, viu Rony, aos beijos com Lilá (ele só os via assim, de todo jeito...). Dirigiu-se, finalmente, para onde a amiga estava, sendo seguido por olhares curiosos.

-Resolveu seu assunto?

-Resolvi. E tenho uma coisa pra você.

-Para mim? – perguntou enquanto Harry lhe entregava algo dentro de uma caixa de presente.

-Ainda bem que comprou penas novas – Hermione olhou sem entender a caixa a sua frente.

-Deseja alguma coisa?

-Um café – Harry respondeu, a mulher logo se afastou depois de anotar seu pedido.

Enquanto isso, Hermione abria a caixa de presente. A menina encarou o rapaz incrédula. – Você é louco? – indagou baixinho. Harry riu. Hermione retirou da caixa um grande livro com capa de couro negra. Onde, no rodapé, estava escrito em ouro, com uma caligrafia muito bela: _Pertence à jovem Hermione Jane Granger_. A morena o abriu e deparou-se com folhas e mais folhas em branco.

-Então agora você pode escrever o que quiser.

-Você enlouqueceu – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-É. Pelo jeito você gostou muito – retrucou ainda rindo.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Não gostou? Não quer?

-Não é nada disso. Claro que gostei. Mas-

-Seu café.

-Obrigada. Depois daqui onde você quer ir? – bebeu um pouco do café.

-Tanto faz – murmurou dando de ombros, enquanto olhava a volta e depois encarando novamente Harry.

-Eu escolho, então.

-Certo, menos a casa dos gritos.

-O que nós _faríamos_ lá, Mione? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Cassaríamos "fantasmas"? Acho que não é um bom programa – disse ironicamente.

Enquanto Hermione guardava seu presente, Harry sentiu um olhar peculiar sobre si. Virando-se, deparou com os olhos de Rony, que logo em seguida os abaixou, voltando a conversar com Lilá.

-Talvez não seja muito legal nós estarmos aqui – o moreno disse. Hermione ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

-Por que? – Harry apontou vagamente com a cabeça. – O que tem? – ela franziu a testa depois de encontrar Lilá, olhando certeiramente e sem disfarçar, para si.

-Se não percebeu- – Harry parou. – Esquece.

-Você está mais estranho que de costume.

-Só não reclama depois.

-Por Merlim, Harry. Não vou reclamar. E daí que a Lilá está olhando pra cá?

-A Lilá e todo estabelecimento.

-Não vou sair porque estão me olhando! É ridículo - Harry só esperava que a garota não ficasse irritada com os boatos maldosos que depois viriam. – Não vou me preocupar – Harry lhe olhou e a menina continuou. – Podem falar o que quiserem, sei o que sou. E sei o que você é. Ponto. 

Por que ela não entendia? Todos – ou muitos deles – sempre acharam que o rapaz e ela tinham um 'affair' não resolvido. Ele não estava com vontade de dar as mesmas declarações que alguns anos atrás.

-Vamos Mione?

-Mas eu não acabei meu-

-Compro para você uma cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras, o que me diz? - ela ponderou. – Tudo bem, que tal alguns doces? – ela o olhou esperando. – Você não quer flores não é? – perguntou fingindo estar confuso. A morena revirou os olhos. – Vem, vamos – chamou lhe segurando o braço.

-Você é realmente chato – retrucou quando, por fim, cedeu aos caprichos do amigo. – Não pense que eu esqueci dos doces que me prometeu – reclamou enquanto era encaminhada para fora do estabelecimento.

-Eu sei, boba – riu-se.

Mais ao canto, em uma pequena mesa próxima à janela fechada, havia três amigas que estavam bem interessadas na dupla que acabara de sair do lugar.

-Quer dizer que Potter e Granger estão saindo?

-Não tenho idéia. Mas até onde sei, ela estava namorando o Ronald Weasley e ele a irmã do Weasley, Ginevra – murmurou de volta olhando pra mesa ao lado. – Mas o Weasley está aos beijos com a Brown. E pelo jeito Hermione não ligou muito, não.

-Eles terminaram há uns dois dias, se não me engano.

-Mas não posso culpar a Granger por trocar um pelo outro... Quer dizer, o Potter é muito... Como eu posso dizer...?

-Apetitoso, sensual e inteligente?

-Gostoso, rico e muito, muito, muito lindo?

Elas explodiram em risadinhas, atraindo olhares.

**-------oOo-------****  
****(Continua)****  
-------oOo-------**

Espero que gostem!  
Beijão. E desculpe-me algum erro nos capítulos que tenha postado.**  
-----**

_Soneto de fidelidade (Vinicius de Moraes)_

_  
__De tudo ao meu amor serei atento__  
__Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto__  
__Que mesmo em face do maior encanto__  
__Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.___

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento__  
__E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto__  
__E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto__  
__Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.___

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure__  
__Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive__  
__Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama___

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):__  
__Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama__  
__Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._


	5. Você Pode Tentar

**Capítulo 5 – Você pode tentar...****  
**

Hermione estava em sua cama, o sábado havia sido bem divertido, mas agora ela só queria uma coisa, uma boa noite de sono. Antes que fizesse isso, ela abriu seu novo diário e decidiu escrever, contar o dia. Ela, no entanto, quase pulou da cama quando viu _letras_ surgindo do nada.

"Mione?"

Ela franziu a testa, conhecia aquela letra, sensivelmente inclinada. Então, a garota se debruçou na cama e pôs a cabeça um pouco de lado, endireitando-a novamente.

"Harry? É você?" Escreveu incerta.

"Pensei que estivesse dormindo!"

"O que, exatamente, é essa coisa?" ela escreveu rapidamente.

"Tom Riddle se espelhou nesse diário"

"Quer dizer que tudo que escrever aqui, você pode ler?"

"Não tudo, só o que você quiser..." Hermione franziu a testa, era estranho "falar" com Harry desse modo, sem vê-lo.

"E como faço para não deixá-lo ver?"

"Com segredos, Granger! Brincadeira. Bom, é só não dizer meu nome em voz alta ou escrevê-lo na folha."

"Quer dizer que se eu falar agora em voz alta, as minhas palavras serão escritas nesta página!"

"Exatamente"

"Merlim"

"Eu sabia que você iria gostar!"

"Só nossos diários tem uma ligação? Ou outros também?"

"Não se preocupe, só o meu e o seu"

"Mas se eu te chamar em voz alta? Como você vai saber?"

"Olhe na última página"

A menina ficou um pouco confusa, mas obedeceu. "Sim?" Ela voltou a página inicial "Não tem nada aqui"

"Olhe melhor, Mione. Na própria capa do diário, por dentro"

A morena voltou a olhar e se espantou ao perceber que, na capa grossa de couro, havia uma abertura pequena, ela colocou a unha lá e puxou. Mostrando uma passagem ali. Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais curiosa, quando retirou toda extensão do couro, pôde ver do que Harry falava...  
Era um cordão de ouro e nele havia um pingente, na verdade, era uma pedra de cor vermelha, transparente, de alguns centímetros. Ela pôs o couro novamente no lugar e procurou a varinha para murmurar um feitiço para consertar – "reparo". – Mas quando, por fim, pegou a varinha e a direcionou para o caderno, ele já estava concertado.  
Ela voltou para a primeira página.

"Então viu?" ela não sabia há quanto tempo essa pergunta estava lá.

"Vi"

"O que achou?"

"Ainda não entendi bem"

"Quando você (ou eu) for chamada(o) – seja num murmúrio, grito, silvo, sussurro, fala, etc - por mim (por você) essa pedrinha vai brilhar, olha. Mione"

Ela viu o vermelho tornasse mais intenso, a transparência, não mais existindo. E aquilo ainda estava brilhando. E a luz foi se extinguindo lentamente...

"Que lindo..."

"Bom. Se tiver com esse cordão, você vai saber" Hermione olhou mais uma vez para o cordão e o colocou no pescoço.

"Não vou tirá-lo, então"

"Nem eu. Boa noite, acho que você quer dormir, né?"

"Quero sim. Noite Harry"

"Noite Mione" e por baixo da blusa do baby-doll que ela usava, a pedrinha brilhou emanando uma pequena quantidade de calor, como para chamar atenção. A cor transparecia fracamente na camisa dela, mesmo brilhando intensamente por dentro dela.

Hermione sorriu, achando aquilo tudo muito interessante. Fechou o diário, lançando um feitiço para que estranhos não mexessem. E olhando-o mais uma vez o guardou em sua mochila, ela não se separaria desse presente tão cedo.

**-------oOo-------**

O burburinho costumeiro já era ouvido antes mesmo de se entrar no salão principal. A segunda-feira mal começara e parecia que toda escola havia decidido acordar bem cedo.  
A mesa da grifinória estava em peso tomando seu café da manhã. Será que todos tinham dormido mal na noite anterior?

Hermione tinha passado a noite anterior discutindo com Harry, sobre o quando era idiota essa história de "amor", Harry discordava quase em todos os pontos, claro. Ela estava aproveitando o tempo para usar o diário novo. Na verdade, ele estava mais perecendo um debate entre Harry e Hermione com diversas réplicas, tréplicas... Em nenhum destes dois dias anteriores havia apenas sua letra naquele livro de capa negra.

Aonde quer que ela fosse, seu diário estava junto, assim como Harry. Ela percebeu, em pouco tempo, que era divertido falar com Harry daquele modo.

-Vamos para a aula?

-Seria bom – Hermione disse virando a cabeça para o lado, deixando, sem querer, a mostra sua correntinha.

-O que é isso Hermione? – Rony perguntou tocando na pedrinha. A garota bateu em sua mão.

-Não é nada – disse olhando-o feio, enquanto colocava novamente dentro da roupa.

-Vai ver é de um admirador secreto – Harry falou com um sorriso.

-O quê! Como é que é? – Rony riu-se.

-Por que você acha que não posso ter um admirador secreto? – ela perguntou friamente.

-Quem poderia dar um presente pra você! – Rony falou incrédulo. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

-Ele não quis dizer isso – Harry falou baixo, olhando de esgueira para Rony – Ele só está com ciúmes, Mione.

-Por que sentiria ciúmes dela! Estou com a L-

-Cala a boca, Ron! – Harry sibilou lhe dando um chute por baixo da mesa. Rony gemeu olhando furioso para o moreno. Ele se levantou bruscamente e saiu pisando fundo. Harry suspirou. – Parece que ele não gostou do seu "admirador".

-Parece que ele realmente sentiu dor pelo chute que levou – Hermione comentou sorridente. Harry corou.  
**-------oOo-------**

A aula de História da magia foi muito interessante. Principalmente porque Hermione chamou Harry no meio da aula, pelo mais novo modo deles, que só eles conheciam. 

"Harry?"

"Merlim, estou tendo alucinações!"

"Não seja idiota"

"O que foi? O que há? Deve ser importante para me chamar no meio dessa aula importantíssima"

"Não é nada importante. Só queria saber por que você disse sobre esse suposto admirador"

"Ah. Sei lá. Rony algumas vezes é tão inconveniente"

"Algumas vezes?"

"Tudo bem. Mas não vamos ficar nessa de 'vamos falar mal dele até suas orelhas atingirem o vermelho mais intenso que conhecemos!'"

"Você é hilariante"

"Você não ficou irritada com ele, não é? Quero dizer, muitos rapazes com certeza gostariam de ser..."

"Eu não fiquei"

"... Seu admirador. E muitos são, não demonstram, mas são"

"É mesmo? Eu não sabia disso. Tenho que olhar mais pros lados"

"Tem mesmo"

"Obrigado por me esclarecer, Harry"

"Não há de quê"

"Agora pode prestar atenção na sua 'aula importantíssima'"

"Dispenso! Você vai ficar aqui comigo até acabar a..." mas ela havia fechado seu diário sob olhar curioso de Parvati.

Ela sorriu ao perceber que ele a chamava, sentindo esquentar seu colo. Ela sabia que a pedra estava brilhando. E mais uma vez, mais uma e outra. Hermione decidiu abrir o diário. Certo, ela poderia conversar mais um pouco com ele.

**-------oOo-------****  
****(Continua)****  
****-------oOo-------****  
**

_Bom, o nome do capítulo significa, indiretamente - põe indiretamente nisso-, que o Harry vai tentar ajudar Hermione. Não significa, no entanto, que ele vá conseguir, claro. __  
_


	6. Em Aula e No Campo

**Capítulo 6 – Em Aula e No Campo**

A porta foi aberta repentinamente, fazendo as pessoas que se encontravam em sala de aula olharem para trás. Dois jovens entraram rapidamente nela.

-Desculpe professora, tivemos uma reunião de última hora – Hermione falou um pouco ofegante. – Com a diretora Minerva.

-A vocês eu perdôo – falou com um sorriso maroto. – Por favor, sentem-se ali, atrás das Srtas. Patil.

Muitos alunos os observavam com atenção. Hermione sentou-se e assim que retirou a mochila das costas, pediu que Harry lhe passasse os livros que estavam em seus braços. – Obrigada – ela murmurou quando o garoto finalmente sentou.

–Não há de quê – murmurou de volta com um sorriso.

-Am! – a maioria 'falou' entre risadas maldosas.

-Sabia que havia algum motivo para esses términos repentinos – Simas falou "baixinho" para Dino, que dividia a mesa com ele. A turma diversificada – pois havia alunos do sétimo ano das quatro casas - passou a rir.

Hermione retrucou algo olhando para baixo, odiava ser o centro das atenções.

A professora ergueu a sobrancelha ainda sorrindo levemente. – Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa, Sr. Potter? – indagou ela.

-Nada a declarar, professora – ele respondeu. – só me pronuncio perante juízo – continuou, arrancando uma risada da morena ao seu lado.

-Você, Srta. Granger?

Hermione ergueu os olhos. – O que poderia dizer professora – indagou dando de ombros.

-Que tal: cansei de resistir aos olhos verdes dele? – murmurou Dino sarcasticamente.

-Você é realmente inconveniente – Hermione retrucou olhando para trás.

Harry tocou no seu braço. – Esquece.

-É por isso que ninguém acredita quando eles falam, professora – Lilá exclamou maldosamente. Hermione revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. – Todos vêem os que eles desmentem... Foi por isso que o Rony a deixou. Ela vivia na "companhia" do Harry.

Rony arregalou os olhos para Lilá, chocado por suas insinuações. Hermione virou lentamente a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, onde, na outra mesa, a menina e o ruivo se encontravam. Seus olhos estreitos enquanto focalizavam Lilá, que ainda sorria.

-Não deveria brincar assim, Brown – Harry contrapôs friamente. 

-Tudo bem, Harry. Pode fazer bom proveito, Ronald não se importa mais – Partavi murmurou olhando para trás. – É bem óbvio que ele está em outra... – comentou entre risos para a irmã gêmea, Padma.

Hermione suspirou abrindo o livro de DCAT. – Imbecil.

-O que há Granger? Vamos lá... Admita, foi uma boa troca para você – Pansy Parkinson riu maliciosamente.

-E se tiver sido? – ergueu a sobrancelha com um sorriso tão sonserino quanto da menina que falava. – O que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

Pansy abriu a boca. Mas a professora resolveu tomar controle da situação. – Ótimo debate não é! Mas agora vamos voltar à aula, que, na verdade, é o que importa.

Os alunos voltaram a atenção para a professora. Hermione sentia-se tremer de raiva enquanto engolia com força tudo o que deveria ter falado.

-Você tem que relaxar, não ligue para besteiras.

-É só um pouco irritante para mim – murmurou lhe olhando de esgueira.

-Isso passa.  
**-------oOo-------**

Hermione estava resoluta a deixar as insinuações passarem por ela sem efeito, mas ela estava começando a odiar aquelas meninas...  
Sentando-se estrondosamente ao lado de Gina, ela passou a preparar seu prato parecendo indiferente a tudo e todos.

-Er... Mione?

-Hmm.

-Você está legal? – perguntou uma Gina receosa.

-Por que não estaria? – retrucou virando a cabeça para olhá-la. Suas mãos apertando mais do que necessário os talheres que segurava.

-Eu não sei – disse desviando o olhar, sentindo-se estranhamente vulnerável ao humor negro de Hermione. – Você, simplesmente, deve estar com algum problema – Hermione estreitou os olhos. – Quero dizer, você parece cansada – apressou-se em dizer. – Estudou muito?

-Não.

-Não foi hoje que teve DCAT? – Hermione assentiu. – Então é isso!

-Gina, nós hoje só tivemos aula teórica. Eu _não_ posso estar cansada.

-Bom – ela tentou ponderar, mas esse comportamento da amiga lhe deixava nervosa. - Ai Merlim! O que houve então? O que você _tem_?

-Só queria comer quieta, Gina – murmurou impaciente, largando os talheres no prato. – Pode ser?

-Desculpe-me. Mas eu só achei que – Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. – Oh Merlim! – Gina revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem – um minuto depois Gina lembrara de uma coisa. - Só uma coisa... Você vai ao nosso treino de quadribol hoje? Rony havia lhe chamado para assistir, não é? Antes de... Ah. Você sabe.

Hermione, que estava tentando ignorar as coisas e principalmente as pessoas a sua volta já não agüentava mais Gina falar e indagar e retrucar... – Acho que sim, Gina – respondeu num suspiro definitivamente cansado.

-É que a Lilá vai estar lá... Está super-animada

–A Lilá e uma grande parte da torcida grifinória, alguns curiosos de outras casas e rivais do time – replicou secamente. - E daí?

-Bem, você sabe como ela está agora... Que 'tá novamente com o Rony.

-Imagino.  
**-------oOo-------**

A arquibancada não estava abarrotada quanto ficava nos jogos entre as casas, o que para ela foi um prazer. Ela pôde se sentar e observar o treino sem ser importunada, já que só havia algumas pessoas além dos jogadores.  
Verdade que não gostava de quadribol e que achava aquele modo de competição entre os times, nada saudável. Mas gostava de prestigiar seus amigos. E aquele era o primeiro treino desse ano, treino que dava como aberta a temporada de quadribol do colégio... Ela ainda se lembrava do quando fora difícil para Harry conseguir para a grifinória o mérito de ser o primeiro time a utilizar a quadra.  
Verdade também, que só estava ali porque Harry pedira, porque Harry insistira, muito. Porque Harry, tirando sua _atenção_ das _explicações_ de Binns, lhe convencera a observá-lo. Ou simplesmente porque quase sempre _cedia_ aos caprichos do amigo.

-E então? Observando Harry?

-Sim – falou sem prestar atenção, já que o rapaz estava, para sua apreensão, fazendo "arte" em cima da sua vassoura veloz. – Ai! – ela se levantou colocando as mãos na boca, prendendo mais um grito. Enquanto olhava o amigo dar um rasante de encontro ao chão, regulando a vassouras apenas a alguns centímetros do solo e subiu novamente e ela pôde ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela se sentou.

-Ei! Cuidado para não pirar – disse risonha. Só então Hermione olhou para o lado, Lilá estava lá. Hermione retirou as mãos do rosto.

-Pensei que fosse ficar do outro lado. Observando Rony, mais de perto.

Ela fez uma careta. – Eu ia, mas fiquei com medo de vê-lo se machucar...

-Ah. Certo – a morena retrucou voltando a atenção para Harry, que continuava com suas peripécias enquanto gritava para um de seus batedores.

-Não sei como agüenta... Eu já teria enlouquecido. Harry é tão...

-Desmedido, inconseqüente? – Hermione comentou com um sorriso.

-Iria dizer 'teimoso'. Mas essas qualidades devem se encaixar... – ela se sentou ao seu lado. – Desculpe por ter sido grosseira com você. Por ofendê-la.

-Deixa pra lá – Hermione bateu levemente da mão da garota, ainda observando a quadra. –Merlim! – quase gritou segurando fortemente a mão de Lilá.

-Ai, aiiii!

Mas Hermione não ligou, Harry havia acabado de levar um balaço. Soltando rapidamente a mão da colega, ela correu para o campo. "Ele é tão imprudente!" pensava enquanto corria, esperando, quase rezando, para que nada lhe tivesse acontecido. Para que depois pudesse lhe dar uns bons sermões.

Quando, por fim, chegou ao chão, Harry já estava de pé e aparentemente sem nenhuma escoriação, ele até sorria!

-Harry! Você está bem?

-Sim, inteiro – falou ainda sorrindo.

-Quer me matar de susto! Tem o prazer de me deixar desesperada não é? – reclamou franzindo a testa.

-É claro que não, Mione – retrucou olhando-a por cima dos óculos.

-Eu devia quebrar você todo – ela murmurou batendo em seu peito. – Me deixou preocupada, droga!

-Hey. Está tudo bem, Ok? – disse segurando seus ombros. – Se eu soubesse que tinha essa taquicardia quando me vê jogando, não teria te chamado com tanta insistência – murmurou maliciosamente.

-Ah, obtuso! – ela retrucou sorrindo, Harry acompanhou seu riso.

-O jogo acabou, vou tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco a gente se fala.

-Tudo bem. Vê se não demora! – respondeu cruzando os braços.

**-------oOo-------  
****Continua****  
-------oOo-------**


	7. Pode Acreditar

**Capítulo 7 – Pode Acreditar**

Quase um mês depois, o trio estava novamente na aula de DCAT, que há alguns minutos terminara.

-Hermione. Posso falar com você?

-Certamente, professora.

-Querida, está tudo bem como você?

-Claro que sim...

-Hermione. Faz uma semana que estamos tentando esta azaração e você ainda não conseguiu fazê-la.

-Mas quase toda turma também não conseguiu – ela murmurou abaixando os olhos envergonhada. Nunca sentira tanta dificuldade de lançar um feitiço.

-Eu sei disso. Mas você nunca sentiu dificuldade para uma azaração.

-E-eu não sei bem o que há, eu estou treinando isso, mas eu não consigo! – suspirou frustrada.

-Por que não pede ajuda? – Hermione levantou os olhos.

-Vou pedir – se forçou a dizer. Ela odiava depender de alguém...

-Não esqueça que esta azaração será cobrada em seu NIEM de DCAT.

Hermione assentiu e retirou-se apressada da sala de aula. Estava sentindo-se mal, como não conseguia fazer uma azaração?

Antes de passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda Hermione murmurou um "Harry". E deu a senha para conseguir entrar no salão comunal, ele estava praticamente vazio quando ela chegou.  
E os olhos verdes já estavam olhando-a quando esta apareceu naquele lugar. Harry não estava sozinho, sentado ao lado de Gina.  
Também lá, no salão, encontravam-se Rony e Lilá que estavam afastados do 'casal', como Hermione intitulou enquanto entrava, estavam mais para o canto, conversando com Partavi.

Os outros grifinórios observaram Harry se levantar e ir ao encontro da amiga. Viram o que lhes pareceu ser uma conversa, já que Harry ficou a frente de Hermione e impediu que os outros pudessem assim, ver o que esta falava ou se ela falava... Viram também, depois de alguns segundos ambos saírem do salão comunal.  
**-------oOo-------**

-Tudo bem, Hermione, eu te ajudo. Não precisa ficar assim ok? Pensei que fosse algo sério - ela o encarou reprovadora. – Entendeu o que quis dizer...

-E quando-

-Mas você também tem que me ajudar – Harry murmurou, olhando de lado para um grupo de quintanista que davam risadinhas e acenavam enquanto o encaravam. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, elas coraram e Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Qualquer coisa – respondeu observando as meninas que demoravam "tempo mais que suficiente para dar uma volta do salão principal" (como a morena ponderou) para saírem da vista de Harry.

-Assim tudo fica mais fácil – Harry sorriu e, por alguma razão, Hermione não gostou daquele sorriso. – Vem comigo.

Harry tomou uma de suas mãos e descia as escadas com rapidez. Quando pararam, Hermione estava ofegante.

-O que? Por que me trouxe aqui?

Harry não disse nada, apenas empurrou a amiga para uma porta do corredor. Mais tarde, recuperada do susto, ela pôde perceber que o rapaz lhe levara para a sala precisa.

-Espero que você não me mate – ele disse sorrindo descontraído.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. – E por que, exatamente, faria isso?

-Bom – ele coçou a cabeça. – Eu contei uma pequena mentira.

-E daí? Você faz isso a cada duas horas – retrucou sarcasticamente.

-É que envolve... Bem, você.

-A mim!

-Nada demais...

-O que foi que disse?

-O que? "Nada demais".

-Não banque o engraçadinho – o fitou desconfiada. – Sobre o que mentiu?

-Ah. _Isso_ – Harry disse aproximando os óculos do rosto. – Eu só disse pra Gina... Não, sério, é apenas por um tempo, Ok?

-Harry.

-Não tive idéia nenhuma naquele momento...

-Harry.

-Então a minha pedra esquentou. E eu sabia que você estava vindo e- 

-Harry James! – exclamou cruzando os braços. – O que você _fez_? O que você _disse_?

-Eu disse apenas que estava saindo com você – respondeu revirando os olhos. "Por que ela tinha que ser tão neurótica?".

Hermione parecia ter levado uma bomba de bosta no rosto. – _O que!_

-Pois é. Ainda não acredito que ela caiu – Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo-se.

-_O que!_

Finalmente o moreno prestou mais atenção na fisionomia da amiga, deu um passo para trás. – Você 'tá legal?

-O que te fez...? Mas como...? Eu não acredito que... – Hermione suspirou frustrada. Incredulidade estampada em seu rosto. – Eu vou te matar – afirmou.

-Relaxe. Quero dizer-

-Como você me pede para _relaxar_! – sibilou de dentes cerrados, Harry deu mais um passo para trás. Ele conhecia aquela expressão, e não gostava nada, nada dela... Em uma das vezes, Rony havia sido bicado por dezenas de pássaros...

-Sério Mione. Isso não vai fazer bem a você.

-Tudo bem! – ela levantou o rosto com uma expressão mais leve, se atrevendo a sorrir. – Você só pode estar brincando – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não? – franziu a testa. – Certo. Tudo bem. Tenho certeza que dá para concertar. Você disse apenas que estava "saindo" comigo, certo?

-É... – ela sorriu vencedora. – Ou quase – murmurou para si mesmo. 

-Sair não significa, bem, não significar beijar ou estar namorando não é mesmo! Melhor amigos saem. Assunto resolvido.

-E se eu, assim, falando hipoteticamente... Tivesse meio que aumentado essa parte do "sair"?

-Hipoteticamente? Estaria morto.

Harry deu de ombros. – Sinto muito Mione. Nessa você tem que me ajudar. Eu meio que falei que no dia de Hogsmead você me beijou.

Hermione se engasgou com a própria saliva. – E eu que sou a culpada por você não estar com Gina – soou incrédula. – Como você diz que eu te beijei! Deveria ter sido pelo menos cavalheiro e dito que eu não tinha culpa, que eu só havia _retribuído_.

-Não se preocupe. Eu disse que foi "sem querer".

-Tipo: Eu tropecei e cai na sua boca! – replicou ironicamente. – Não, espera. Eu estava falando com o professor de feitiços, o pequeno... Então você tropeçou nele, e me prensou na parede, estava tão nervosa, que para não gritar, beijei você?

-Na verdade, - ele riu. - Eu disse que você se desequilibrou e eu tentei de segurar, mas como você está "pesadinha" eu cai e você, assim, caiu por cima de mim, no chão. E, acidentalmente, seu lábio tocou o meu.

-Pesadinha! – ela ergueu a sobrancelha ultrajada.

-Brincadeira. Hermione, por favor... É besteira pensar nisso agora. Já está feito.

-Nada disso! É bom você reverter esse caso. E não tem mais aulas particulares com você! – disse se virando.

-E a quem vai pedir ajuda? Ao Dino ou ao Neville? – indagou revirando os olhos. – Ah. Também tem o Rony.

A garota estacou no chão. - Eles não sabem executar o feitiço – respondeu, como ele sabia que ela faria.

-Bingo, Hermione Granger – falou se aproximando. - Vamos lá Mione. Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda? O que acha?

Antes que Harry falasse mais alguma coisa, ela se retirou. Antes que ele conseguisse convencê-la, dissuada-la, ela se retirou.  
Ele suspirou, talvez tivesse exagerado.  
**-------oOo-------**

Hermione chegou mais que aturdida ao inicio do corredor do sétimo andar.  
"Você é um louco Harry" pensou "Sinceramente, de onde você tira essas idéias?" Ela suspirou. Certo, tinha que admitir sua reação fora exagerada. Mas Harry Potter ainda a deixaria doida.

-Estava esperando por você.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para encontrar Gina vindo em sua direção. Ela quase não pôde acreditar em sua sorte. – Oi Gina – disse tentando dar um sorriso que expressava curiosidade.

-Acredito que o Harry tenha lhe dito.

-Sobre o que?

-Que nós conversamos.

-Ah, disse – falou coçando um dos olhos.

-Quero que saiba que fico feliz por... Er. Fico feliz por Harry estar feliz.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu também. E Gina, o-

-Eu posso perguntar...?

-Vá em frente.

-Você gosta dele? – Hermione abriu a boca contrariada e olhou reprovadora para a amiga.

-É claro que sim – como ela não poderia gostar de seu amigo?

-Não quero que Harry se machuque, Mione. Acho que o decepcionei...

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – É. Você pediu "um tempo". Mas, por Merlim, por que você fez isso?

-Eu só queria entender o que sentia por ele de verdade.

-E já descobriu? – cruzou os braços.

-Meio tarde, não é?

Hermione suspirou ponderando. – É – disse por fim. E estava feito.

Sorrindo sem-graça Gina falou. – Você está um tanto ansiosa.

-Foi o Harry – Hermione respondeu franzindo a testa.

-O que tem ele?

-Er... 

Gina corou. – Quando ele me contou, eu achei tão irreal... – segredou olhando para baixo.

-Pois é – Hermione deu de ombros. "É irreal".

-O que disse?

-Hã? Eu perguntei: "Por que"?

-É que eu achei que você fosse apaixonada pelo Rony – Hermione bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu prender o riso. – Acho que me enganei.

Hermione deu mais uma risada antes de suspirar, se contendo. – É. Enganou-se.

Gina beijou seu rosto. – Cuide dele, por favor.

-Eu sempre cuidei, Gina.

-Bom. Acho que você vai gostar de saber: Ele tem um carinho muito forte por você. Eu acho que... ele ama você - Hermione encarou Gina sem ação. A ruiva sorriu. – Cuide dele – disse numa piscadela e se afastou.

**-------oOo-------  
****Continua****  
****-------oOo-------**


	8. Admitir

**Capítulo 8 – Admitir**

Hermione segurou seu braço quando ele entrou pelo retrato.

-O que?

-Você está me devendo uma – ela sibilou.

E Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. – Você é quase um doce Mione! – retrucou beijando seu rosto, enquanto esta ainda lhe olhava insatisfeita.

-Não sei, exatamente, como vai resolver esse _caso_, mas é bom encontrar um jeito – disse secamente.

-Tudo bem – riu-se tocando seu rosto.

Hermione afastou a mão dele com a sua, ainda contrariada. – Estou falando sério, Harry.

-Eu também! - retrucou. – E quando você quer ter as aulas? Temos que nos organizar, com meus treinos de quadribol e as rondas...

-Arranjaremos um modo – respondeu pensativa. – O que acha das sextas, depois da ronda?

-Ótimo, sabe, no entanto, que quando houver algum jogo-

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Eu _sei_. Sem aulas.  
----------

-Eu não acredito que a _Hermione_ ainda ande com _seu namorado_! E nem sei como você deixa, Lilá!

-Não seja tola. Hermione não gosta mais do Rony.

-É o que ela diz...

Lilá se virou para Parvati com um olhar nervoso. – Se eu te disser um segredo, jura que não conta pra _ninguém_.

-Mas é claro! – murmurou com ares de confidência, chegando mais perto.

-Antes de ontem, no salão comunal, você lembra que Harry e Hermione estavam conversando?

-E que eles saíram depois... Que a Hermi não chegou muito feliz, e que, depois, o Harry chegou e eles conversaram novamente.

-Pois é, lembra que antes da Mione ter chegado, Gina e Harry estavam conversando? – a outra assentiu. – Bem, minha cunhada queria reatar...

-Quer dizer que eles voltaram!

-Não! Espera pra eu te contar o que aconteceu – reclamou. – Soube que Harry disse que estava namorando a Hermione.

-Quê! Não, não pode ser!

-Mas é verdade. Disseram que estão bem, e que Harry parece estar mais contente que nunca...

-Quem te contou isso Lil? Quero dizer, eles sempre disseram que eram amigos, e houve sempre só boatos. Não sei não...

-A Gina me disse – Parvati arregalou os olhos. – Eu disse! Ela me contou sobre Harry e Hermione, não acredito que esteja mentindo.

-Se quer saber, nem eu, agora. Estou passada. Você tem razão, ela _não pode_ gostar ainda do Rony.

-Então quer dizer que estão mesmo? Pensei que fosse mais um boato.

-A mais pura verdade, mana...

-Potter e Granger! – ela disse irônica. – O novo casal vinte de Hogwarts. Acho que as meninas não vão ficar muito felizes em saber...

-Isso é um segredo – Parvati disse franzindo a testa.

-Oh. Sim. Só havia esquecido.

Mas, de algum modo, a notícia se espalhou. Harry e Hermione eram um casal!  
A morena estava começando a se irritar com risadinhas daquelas garotas e o olhar reprovador de algumas outras. Ela não fizera nada de errado!

O problema era que o novo "casal" nem sabia sobre a confirmação do boato. Não sabiam, ao menos, que havia um boato sobre eles. E, na verdade, Hermione tentava esquecer que estava mentindo para sua melhor amiga.  
----------

-Vamos entrem – ela bateu palmas para apresá-los. – Onde nós paramos? – perguntou quando todos estavam acomodados.

-No novo casal vinte de Hogwarts – Pansy disse sarcasticamente.

Thereza, a professora de DCAT, olhou interrogativa para sua aluna.

-Acho que muita gente não sabe ainda, estão fazendo segredo – alguém do fundo disse sorrindo.

-Por Merlim, do que, precisamente, estão falando? – uma menina da Cornival perguntou impaciente.

-Harry e Hermione são um casal – Dino falou como se fosse óbvio. Do que mais poderiam estar falando na sala de DCAT!

A professora olhou para trás, já que agora estava no meio da sala.

-O quê? – Hermione havia subitamente parado de escrever e levantou a cabeça virando-se também, seus olhos encontraram os da mulher. Harry engasgou enquanto tentava não sorrir. – Você está _bem_? – a garota indagou, sua mão instintivamente nas costas dele, olhando-o seriamente.

-Você não sabe o quanto – murmurou pondo a mão na vista, abaixando um tanto a cabeça, para que os outros alunos não o encarassem.

-Que meigo! – Padma exclamou.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas nada disse, retirou apenas as mãos do corpo do amigo. Ela balançou a cabeça negativa e lentamente. Do que eles estão falando?

-Hermione. Nós já sabemos.

-Do que? – Harry perguntou, aparentemente já recuperado.

Simas lhe lançou um olhar sujo. – Que você está _pegando_ a Hermione – foi a vez da morena se engasgar, enquanto Harry franzia, perigosamente, a testa para o outro grifinório.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com os termos que usa, Simas.

-Chega! – Thereza falou. – Pra aula!

Hermione suspirou, melhorando do acesso de tosse, olhando Harry. Ele deu de ombros, mostrando que não tinha idéia de quem havia comentado.

"Eu não posso acreditar" ela escreveu.

"Não sei nem o que te dizer, Mione"

"Que tal um: 'quer um buraco pra enfiar a cabeça?'"

Ele riu a olhando de lado. "Eu não acredito que estamos lado a lado e escrevendo nos diários"

Ela não pareceu se importar, continuou escrevendo "Tem certeza que não contou para ninguém?"

"Só pra Gina. Como sabe muito bem"

"Pensei que você tivesse dito que estávamos apenas saindo"

Harry fechou seu diário, ela o encarou, ele sorriu sem graça. Hermione murmurou um "Deveria ter imaginado", antes de voltar a atenção para a aula.

Quando a aula estava no fim, Hermione quase premeditou sua morte, não, não! A morte de Harry, enquanto ouvia a professora dizer.

-Fico feliz que tenham assumido o compromisso, - ela sorriu. – Finalmente – completou, fazendo quase toda turma sorrir.

-Bem, na prática, eles não assumiram nada, sabe? – disse Parvati.

Thereza olhou diretamente para Hermione. E a garota ficou muito feliz ao perceber o resultado de algumas aulas oclumência. – Faz as honras?

Ela olhou toda turma e seus olhos pousaram sobre Lilá, que lhe oferecia um sorriso encorajador. - Cansei de resistir aos olhos verdes dele – Hermione disse sarcasticamente olhando para Dino, fazendo Harry rir.

-E então Dino, satisfeito agora? – Harry indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ela falou bem? Ou você acha que deveria corrigir alguma coisa? – Dino revirou os olhos.

-E você, Harry?

-Aquela queda foi realmente crucial para o nosso relacionamento.

-Queda?

-Harry! – Hermione disse olhando-o chocada. – Não acredito que pôde dizer isso – murmurou batendo levemente em seu braço.

Ele riu beijando sua bochecha, - Ou você prefere que eu tenha tropeçado e caído em sua boca? – murmurou em seu ouvido. Foi a vez de ela sorrir.

-Muito melhor do que dizer que a culpa foi minha – a morena retrucou.

-Eu prefiro tirar no par ou impar.

-Eu acho que tem muita gente sem entender nada por aqui – alguém disse. – Seria legal se explicassem.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. – Segredo!  
----------

-Que história é essa de namoro? – Rony perguntou. – Não sabia de nada. Como vocês puderam?

-Na verdade, não era para ninguém saber, Rony.

-Nem eu? – indagou indignado. – Quero dizer, eu pensei que fosse amigo de vocês! – esbravejou.

Hermione suspirou. – Preciso falar com você – ela disse segurando Harry e lhe puxando para longe de Rony, que se calou sem ação.

-O que vamos fazer? – murmurou olhando para trás.

-O que podemos fazer? – retrucou ele no mesmo tom. – Nada, não é mesmo?

-Acha mesmo que vou ficar assim por muito tempo?

-Não por muito tempo, só até a Gina desencanar de mim.

-E quando tempo você acha que vai levar isso – perguntou Hermione quase sarcástica.

-Um mês ou meio.

-É impressionante como você entende as garotas – ela disse revirando os olhos enquanto recuava, ao encontro de Rony.

-Ei! – Harry segurou seu braço. – Não estava dizendo que Gina vá parar de gostar de mim nesse pequeno intervalo de tempo – falou seriamente. - Estou apenas dizendo que, nesse meio tempo, ela conseguirá, pelo menos, estar mais preparada para me olhar e saber que pode, e muito melhor, estar sem mim – Harry a soltou balançando a cabeça. – Talvez eu entenda as garotas melhor do que você pensa, Mione.

-Tudo bem aí?

Harry levantou o rosto para encarar o amigo, mas foi Hermione quem falou. – Tudo.  
----------

A sexta-feira estava prometendo ser um dia como outro qualquer, com aquele tempo, que não se sabe bem discernir a temperatura e tempo que irão fazer mais tarde. De fato, era um dia normal até o correio coruja chegar.

Hermione já estava esperando a coruja que sempre vinha com um exemplar do _profeta_ quando, finalmente, está chegou. A jovem, no entanto, não pôde dar sequer atenção para a pobre coruja que piava indignada. A coruja já tentava bicá-la quando um Harry Potter se aproximou dela, lhe pagando o que a amiga devia.

A morena lhe encarou apenas, Harry, por sua vez, sorriu. Ela estava enganada ou todo colégio estava lhe observando?  
O motivo pelo qual não pôde dar atenção a coruja do jornal, era que, logo em seguida, duas corujas vieram ao seu encontro com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. A garota estava tão entretida nele que, por isso, não pegou ou pagou o jornal. Não que ela _realmente_ gostasse dessas coisas, mas tinha que admitir, as rosas eram lindas e cheirosas, pareciam ter sido escolhidas a dedo...  
Quando sua mão passou por elas mais uma vez, encontrou um cartão, pondo o buquê no colo cuidadosamente, abriu o pequeno envelope e pegou o cartão.

_Carinhosamente, Harry.__  
__P.s.: Agora você não pode dizer que nunca recebeu um buquê de flores._

E era por isso, que nesse momento ela o encarava.  
"Flores? Francamente!" Harry sorriu quando distinguiu essas palavras no olhar dela. Por sua vez Hermione teve de rir do pós-escrito do amigo. Certo, não poderia mesmo dizer que nunca recebera flores. Pegando-as novamente, ela inalou seu perfume.

----------  
(continua)  
----------

Desculpem algum erro...  
Beijão!  
Yasmin


	9. Ué, subentendese

**Capítulo 9 – Ué, subentende-se**

-São realmente lindas, Herm – Parvati disse.

-_Ele_ acertou em cheio, hã! – Lilá falou por sua vez.

-Quem lhe mandou? - Hermione ergueu os olhos quase sarcasticamente, sem ter certeza que precisava responder.

-Ah. Luna... Creio que tenha sido o Harry – disse Neville complacente.

-E por que? – falou sem entender. – Achei que Harry estivesse com a Gina – disse, nada baixo. Neville sorriu levemente.

Hermione deu uma rápida olhada na mesa da grifinória, até encontrar Gina, que por sua vez, mantinha seus olhos na própria comida.

-Ainda bem que você pôs o "achei" – Dino retrucou. – Harry e Hermione são um casal, Há... – ele franziu a testa olhando o relógio. – quase cinco dias... Desde a aula de DCAT, na segunda, para ser mais exato.

-É bom saber que alguém esteja contando – Harry disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Se mesmo sem querer vocês aparecem... – Simas falou dando de ombros.

-Harry e Hermione, um casal? – Luna indagou olhando-os.

Hermione não conseguia se sentir bem sendo observada. – Vou guardar as flores. Você vem, Harry?

-Claro. Aproveito para pegar o livro de transfiguração, acabei esquecendo.

-Claro! – disseram alguns, Lilá deu apenas uma risadinha.

Harry enlaçou sua mão na de Hermione enquanto caminhavam para a saída do salão.

–Quase não posso acreditar – ela murmurou olhando-o. – Você é surpreendente, Potter – disse lhe dando um rápido beijo no rosto.

Ele riu. – Eu sou.

-E completamente modesto, devo acrescentar – retrucou batendo seu corpo no dele, já que sua mão não estava livre.

-Completamente modesto – assentiu tocando o nariz dela.

-Mas que idéia foi essa?

-Ah. Você sabe... Eu gosto de presentear minhas namoradas.

-Eu não sei não! E como assim suas namoradas? Você só teve duas, sendo uma, eu, falsa. Mas se você estiver contando a Cho... – Harry fez uma careta. – Mesmo assim não daria, porque, que eu saiba, você não lhe deu presentes.

-Como não? E a _minha_ presença?

Hermione riu. – Ai meu Merlim olha quem fui arranjar – disse balançando a cabeça. – Não me deixe arrepender por estar nessa com você, Harry.

-Eu não vou – disse pouco antes de saírem do lugar. – E não se preocupe, disse que era por pouco tempo – falou pacientemente. - Ainda vou cumprir isso pra você.

Simas e Partavi se esgueiraram pelo caminho e pararam quase bruscamente quando localizaram Harry e Hermione. Eles estavam andando, ainda de mãos dadas.

-Ei! Cadê os amassos? – Simas indagou, pouco antes de Partavi tapar sua boca com ar reprovador.

-_Você quer que eles nos peguem, seu idiota? _– sibilou olhando-o reprovadora. Ele abriu a boca. –_ Calado! Olha_ – apontou para os outros que, pelo jeito, não haviam escutado.

-Acredito em você – falou com sinceridade. – É que isso é um pouco difícil pra mim, quero dizer, - abaixou a voz - a Gina gosta _mesmo_ de você – suspirou, Hermione lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. – Eu tenho que perguntar, você acha que não tem mesmo volta, entre vocês dois? – Harry parou de caminhar, virou para olhá-la.

-Não mesmo – falou olhando em seus olhos. – Você sabe que não, Mione. E para de se preocupar por _nós_ – Harry falou. Esse "nós", entre Harry e Hermione, significava Gina e ele. Mas para os outros dois, significava realmente Harry e Hermione. - Ia me esquecendo – falou num tom mais baixo. - Está marcado? Na sala precisa depois da ronda?

-É óbvio. Eu ia mesmo te lembrar.

-Como eu poderia esquecer uma coisa dessas? – ele perguntou com um sorriso grande. – Você sabe como eu _adoro_ isso, _ensinar_ - Simas e Parvati se entreolharam. - não é muito o meu forte, mas...

-_Depois da ronda vai ter!_

Parvati ergueu a sobrancelha e bateu na nuca do colega. – _Você é tão sujo! Quem garante que é um encontro **romântico**_?

-Eu não disse nada sobre "romantismo".

-_Imbecil, estou dizendo que, quem garante que esse encontrou, é sobre **o que você acha que é**? Pode ser uma aula que Hermione quer entender melhor._

-_É claro. E eu pensando que a **Luna** era inocente... Você bate o recorde Parvati, eu nunca pensei isso sobre você, achei que você fosse mais **avançadinha**_.

-_Cala boca Simas, eu não suporto mais ouvir sua voz._

-_Harry! **Oh Harry**! Por favor, não se **afaste**_ – Simas sussurrava no ouvido da garota.

-_Você é grotesco!_ – reprovou olhando enojada.

-Como não? Você viu o desempenho da Cho depois nossos encontros na AD.

-Acho que eu não ajudei tanto assim.

-Pode acreditar – Hermione falou sorrindo.

Simas olhou confuso para Parvati. – _Que eu saiba, _- ela murmurou. -_ foi depois dos encontros do AD, que Harry e Cho Chang, da corvinal, que, por sinal, já saiu do colégio... Passaram a se "entender". Eu soube que eles "ficaram" na sala precisa. _

Simas deu um sorriso safado. – _"Desempenho"? Sei. E você ainda acredita na hipótese da Hermione "sabe tudo" Granger, estar querendo uma aula particular de, por exemplo, Dcat com o garanhão ali?_ – ele lhe encarou seriamente, Parvati já não tinha muita certeza. – _Como se não bastasse no meio da noite, numa sexta feira, sendo eles namorados? Convenhamos! _– exclamou muito baixo. -_ Ela ta querendo é tirar o atraso. Tanto tempo como amigos, não faz nada bem a alguém. Acho que não fez bem a ela, Parvati, pode acreditar..._

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. – Acho que ela nunca poderá esquecer suas aulas – continuou Hermione.

-Espero conseguir ajudá-la, pelo menos. Tenho certeza que você será mais atenciosa que ela, e não queimará nada quando eu me aproximar – Hermione sorriu.

-_Queimar?_– Simas indagou chocado. – _Ninguém queimou nada quando eu me aproximei_ – falou quase decepcionado.

Parvati deu um suspiro. –_ É uma pena que o Harry só estivesse "assim" no quinto ano. Eu me divertiria tanto **com ele** no baile de inverno... _– Simas revirou os olhos.

-Então vamos logo lá para cima, porque daqui a pouco vão querer saber se eu tinha me perdido na sua língua – foi a vez de Hermione revirar os olhos.

-_Que horas termina mesmo a ronda?_

-_Você acha que seria uma boa... bem, espiar?_

-_Pensei que não perguntaria! Claro que é uma boa idéia!_

-_Mas se eles nos pegarem?_

-_Isso não vai acontecer_ – Simas retrucou pegando a mão da menina e lhe puxando de volta para o salão principal.  
----------

Eles entraram na sala de poções sorrindo e sentaram-se lado a lado.

-Hã, desculpem – Justino falou. – Mas, você se importa Harry, da Hermione formar par comigo – perguntou.

Harry olhou de esgueira para a amiga, esta balançou leve e negativamente. – Bom – franziu a testa. – Eu sinto muito Justino, mas é que como você sabe, eu não sou nenhum mestre em poções... E meu desempenho não está lá essas coisas nesse trimestre. Então, como a Mione é muito boa em quase tudo que faz, eu pedi uma mãozinha pra ela – falou encolhendo os outros. – Quem sabe da próxima, certo?

-Tudo bem – respondeu sem graça indo se sentar.

Harry virou de lado para encarar a amiga. – Ele está meio que _interessado_ em mim, eu não sei como isso pôde acontecer – ela suspirou. – Desde que Rony e eu terminamos, ele está _galanteador_ pro meu lado – Harry esboçou um sorriso enquanto a garota abaixava mais a voz, tinha a impressão que o outro rapaz os encarava. – a história entre a gente já deve ter corrido a escola e acho que ele veio saber se é verdade, de fato – Hermione sentiu vontade de bater no amigo enquanto este sorria.

-Não é tão ruim assim... Ele até é um cara _pintoso_.

-Ele pode até ser. Mas você sabe minha opinião sobre qualquer tipo de garoto.

-Merlim. Tudo bem – Harry falou colocando a cabelo dela para trás. – Quando eu falar pra desviar, você faz está bem?

-Hã? - Harry se aproximou quase veloz do rosto dela.

-Agora.

-Que? – ela não o fez. E por muito pouco os lábios dele não tocaram os dela, sorte que Harry desviou seu rosto tão rapidamente que Justino teve a impressão de ter sido ela que afastou. – Harry, mas o que...? – ele sorriu levantando um pouco a cabeça, ela pôde entender. E quando Harry se aproximou novamente ela virou o rosto. – Harry! – falou sorrindo. – o professor pode chegar a qualquer momento – falou olhando rapidamente para trás.

-Então eu não vou receber nenhum beijinho?

Hermione segurou seu rosto. – Não... – ele pareceu decepcionado. – Não até estarmos lá fora – disse dando uma piscadela, ele sorriu.  
----------

Quando a aula acabou, Justino saiu primeiro que todos. Hermione resolvera falar com o professor e como Rony não estava querendo esperar, apenas Harry ficou na sala com eles.  
E, dez ou quinze minutos depois, eles saíram seguidos pelo professor que mais que rápido fora para a direção oposta a eles.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho que te agradecer, Harry.

Harry lhe abraçou, para a estranheza da jovem. – É impressão minha ou só estamos nós três por aqui?

-Três?

-Justino está escondido no fim do corredor – disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

-Eu não posso acreditar – retrucou no mesmo tom, sorrindo.

-Ele está de fronte para você. Consegue vê-lo?

-Acho que sim.

-Tem algum plano?

-Não exatamente – murmurou virando o rosto para o pescoço do amigo. – só não podemos ficar parados aqui não é? Sei que temos tempo vago agora... mas...

-Esse não é o melhor programa para uma sexta, concordo plenamente – ela suspirou contendo o riso. – Mione, por favor, não faz isso!

-Do que esta falando?

-Eu tenho certa _sensibilidade_ nessa área do pescoço - ela riu. – Mione – reclamou apertando sua cintura com uma das mãos. Hermione quase deu um pulo. De fato, só não o fez por estar presa nos braços de Harry.

-Tudo bem – ela o olhou. – Só não faz isso novamente.

-Feito. Acho que tenho uma idéia.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Se aproxima mais de mim.

Hermione franziu a testa. – Assim?

-Isso. Finja que vai me beijar.

A garota ponderou, ainda olhando-o. Sua mão lentamente foi ao encontro da nuca dele e se aproximando mais, ela o fez inclinar a cabeça, enquanto erguia a própria. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos agora, assim como seus corpos. – Então? – ela indagou, seus narizes se tocando.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar, um grupo de sextanistas saiu do corredor à direita dele e entraram no corredor em que os três se encontravam. Eles se afastaram num suspiro, o que para alguns pareceu frustração, para ele fora de alívio, ou quase.  
Eles sabiam que era um grupo de sextanistas, porque Gina estava entre aqueles alunos. Ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso fraco enquanto continuava a andar. Já alguns, demonstravam curiosidade enquanto encaravam o _casal_. Meninas davam risadinhas, outras faziam piadas...

-Vamos. Antes que o corredor fique vazio novamente – Harry disse próximo ao ouvido dela.

-Está bem.  
----------  
(Continua)  
----------  
_Esperem que gostem...__  
__Desculpem algum erro_


	10. Desculpa!

**Capítulo 10 – Desculpa! **

Eram dez e meia, e Harry e Hermione ainda se encontravam na sala precisa.

-Antes de darmos essa aula por acabada, Mione. Você pode me esclarecer uma coisa?

Ela o olhou com curiosidade. – Claro.

-Você disse que não amou Rony... – a jovem ergueu a sobrancelha, novamente aquela história? – mas no nosso sexto ano, dois anos atrás, você, bom, você fez um show quando descobriu sobre ele e Lilá. Por que?

-Se quer saber realmente, nem eu faço idéia... Naquele momento não me reconheci, estava tremendamente magoada, e não tenho certeza se foi exatamente tudo por culpa de Rony e Lilá. Quando eu vi, já estava o ferindo, lhe atacando, sinceramente, aquilo, mais que tudo, extravasou minha raiva, minha frustração – ela pausou. - Talvez eu tenha me aproximado de estar apaixonada por Rony... Definitivamente, me livrei de uma quando prometi que não o faria de modo algum – ela fez uma careta. – acho que naquele momento estive com ciúmes dele. Você pode guardar segredo sobre isto?

-Na boa – disse erguendo a mão. De algum modo a atenção do moreno se voltou para trás de Hermione.

-O que foi? – ela olhou para trás.

-O espelho do inimigo – Harry falou franzindo o cenho. – Os olhos, estão se aproximando.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Mas isso é impossível! Voldemort! Ele se foi.

-Bom, Mione, eu não sei o que está havendo, mas o espelho nunca mente.

-Será... Que alguém veio nos _espiar_?

Harry piscou os olhos. – Como? Ninguém sabia desse nosso encontro! – falou se aproximando. – Quero um aviso quando a porta for burlada – ele disse, falando com a sala.  
---

Parvati e Simas se encontravam no lugar que poderia ser a sala precisa... Eles se concentraram em seus desejos e então uma porta apareceu. Do nada. Então, pelo menos estavam em frente à sala precisa...  
O rapaz tocou na maçaneta da porta. Parvati segurou sua mão.

-Tem certeza que pensou certo? – indagou com apreensão.

-Claro! É engano meu, ou está pensando em desistir?

-Não seja imbecil, não arrisquei meu pescoço vindo até aqui à toa – reclamou exasperada. – Espero que eles não consigam nos ver! – ela chiou quando o rapaz virou a maçaneta.

-Deixa de ser medrosa.

-Eu não sou medrosa! – retrucou cruzando os braços. – Estou apenas tentando me manter viva, se é que me entende – Simas olhou para trás com impaciência, e, num gesto, a fez calar. Lentamente ele virou, de novo, a maçaneta. – Por que se o Harry ou a Hermione descobrir que foi a gente... – Simas desistiu.

-Dá pra ficar calada! – sussurrou indignado. Então o rapaz pensou em Harry e em Hermione, ele ainda não tinha certeza de qual castigo deveria temer mais... Ele suspirou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Eles não podem nos descobrir, não podem saber que somos nós, de modo algum... Se houvesse um modo. Eles não podem nos descobrir..."

-O que você _fez_ – Parvati perguntou de repente e ele a olhou sem entender.

Na maçaneta, havia aparecido um lugar onde se põe a chave, uma fechadura. Apenas maior que o normal. Parvati já estava espiando.

-Ei! – Simas lhe puxou. – Eu tenho o direito de ver primeiro.

-Nem vem – ela reclamou o empurrando. O rapaz abriu a boca. – E fique quieto, quer que todos nos ouçam!

Virando os olhos, ele pôs-se a pensar novamente. E para seu prazer outra maçaneta, igual a primeira apareceu, só que muito mais acima, na altura dele.  
---

Um barulho irritante começou a soar. Hermione estava ficando muito atordoada com aquilo. – Pára! – de imediato o barulho cessou.

Para o espanto dela, Harry estava, simplesmente, _junto demais_ dela. A jovem sentiu o rosto queimar, enquanto não sabia bem o que fazer ou, pelo menos, onde pôr as mãos.  
Harry era seu amigo mais próximo, mas, definitivamente, aquilo estava sendo _excessivamente_ próximo, até para os dois. Sua boca estava se aproximando da dela... E Hermione nunca se sentiu tão acuada quando nesse momento. Sua boca repentinamente estava seca e a respiração de Harry a estava deixando perdida...

"O qu-...?" foi onde a garota conseguiu chegar, até Harry interrompê-la segurando seu rosto – Me desculpa? – falou muito baixo, tão baixo que Hermione precisou olhar seus lábios para distinguir as palavras. Ela não sabia por que ele pedia desculpas... Apenas tinha a vaga impressão que os lábios dele estavam muito perto, agora. Percebeu também, que Harry esperava uma resposta sua, mas ela não tinha uma resposta para dar, não sabia nem por qual motivo ele estava se desculpando, afinal.

"Que inferno!" Hermione pensou amuada, ainda fitando os lábios de Harry. Ela olhou nos olhos dele profundamente e não conseguiu ver nada. "_nada_" estava chocada. Suspirando, ela deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, Harry – "Estou meio lerda hoje ou é impressão?" Indagou mentalmente enquanto tentava entender como chegou ali.

Hermione não estava preparada para o que veio depois.  
"Os lábios dele tocaram os meus!" A morena pensou em empurrá-lo, mas estava imóvel, os olhos abertos, totalmente sem ação. Harry abriu os dele, e ela pôde ver o que ele queria, mas não compreendia o por quê. Fizera, no entanto, o que estava em seus olhos, fechara os seus e o "seguira". Suas mãos, incertas, indo ao encontro dos ombros largos dele.  
E então, eles _estariam_ no beijo mais inocente e incerto que já experimentaram se tudo parasse por aí, o que não foi o caso... Hermione sentiu que os lábios dele abriam os dela. E um tanto tensa e espantada permitiu que o rapaz abrisse caminho em seus lábios. Ela ofegou quando suas línguas se encontraram, ou talvez tenha sido ele...  
As mãos dele deixaram o rosto dela e encontraram, depois de um pequeno percurso, sua cintura. Ele parecia querer lhe aproximar mais. Talvez, para seu desapontamento, não fosse mais possível. Seus corpos, afinal, estavam colados. Os braços da Hermione enlaçaram o pescoço de Harry, e ela já não tinha certeza se tinha certeza do que estava fazendo...  
O ar já começava a ficar escasso quando Harry se afastou.

-Eu... Eu acho que, hmm, que agora podemos ir... – Harry disse ofegante, se atrevendo a encará-la.

-É – conseguiu dizer antes de desviar o olhar para a porta. Franzindo a testa, ela ainda pôde ver dois buracos na porta, e antes de piscar os olhos, jurou ter visto também dois _olhos_, um em cada buraco. Ela se virou para Harry com a boca aberta, este apenas assentiu. Agora tudo se encaixava! Estavam lhes _espiando_. Ela fechou a boca e abriu novamente, completamente ultrajada. – Se eu pegar algum deles... estarão ferrados – ela disse rouca e totalmente raivosa.  
---

-Chegamos meio tarde não é? – Simas falou. – Disse para se apressar, mas você tinha que arrumar o cabelo, passar maquiagem... E então eu pergunto, para que! Se formos pegos, com certeza Filch não vai elogiá-la.

-Por que você não fica calado? – indagou esticando o braço, batendo nele. Parvati prendeu a respiração. – Eu não sabia que as pessoas poderiam ficar tão próximas _assim_ – resmungou estremecendo.

O rapaz a encarou maliciosamente. – Não sabia? Ta bom.

-É um modo de expressão! – ela sibilou voltando o olhar, por um segundo, para ele.

-Você ouviu o que ele disse?

-Não! Mas se você não parar de falar, aí é que vai ser impossível de entender.

-Eu sabia que deveria ter chamado outra pessoa – Simas murmurou aborrecido. – Espero que eles não fiquem só nisso – falou novamente quando viu Harry, finalmente, quebrar a distância entre o rosto dele e de Hermione.

-Você é tão insensível! – reprovou olhando-o feio.

-O que é? – chiou se afastando da porta. - Tenho certeza que _você_ também está desapontada... Que não veio aqui, correndo o risco de ser pega, para presenciar um beijinho sem-graça como esse! – aumentou um pouco a voz apontando para a porta.

-Simas! – ela arregalou os olhos. – fale baixo! - o jovem deu de ombros voltando sua atenção à porta.

–Hey! Mina. Olha pra isso aqui! É quase uma sessão de esmagamento – Simas aparentemente havia esquecido de sua raiva e frustração. Sua voz num tom divertido entre maroto e... sórdido.

A garota hesitou, não querendo dar o braço a torcer. Segundos depois, resignou-se.  
Ela, por incrível que pareça, sentiu o rosto arder enquanto via o casal em um beijo _nada sem-sal_. Parvati mordeu lábio inferior e definitivamente teve certeza que Hermione não estava mais afim de Rony, o namorado de sua melhor amiga. Ela não _poderia_ estar.  
Ninguém, ou melhor... Hermione não beijaria uma pessoa _daquele modo_ para disfarçar. Além do mais, eles nem sabiam que ela e Simas estavam ali.

Imersa em pensamentos, Parvati não percebeu que Harry havia quebrado o beijo e que falava alguma coisa, e que o próprio Simas disse alguma coisa. Ela só se deu conta, quando Hermione virou e piscou os olhos, então Simas a estava puxando.

-É hora de irmos – disse apressadamente. – Acho que Hermione nos viu. Vem!  
----------

-Você trouxe o mapa do maroto? – Hermione disse repentinamente. Eles estavam andando para a torre da grifinória.

Harry sorriu e, do bolso, retirou o mapa. A jovem retirou da mão do amigo o pedaço de pergaminho e das vestes tirou a varinha. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – disse tocando com a varinha o mapa.

-Os marotos ficariam orgulhosos de ver quem conseguiram corromper desta vez.

-Não trate isto como uma corrupção total – Hermione olhou por um instante e sorriu levemente, antes de sua atenção estar presa no pergaminho.

Eles viram linhas verdes começarem a formar os contornos do castelo e logo toda a extensão do castelo estava a mostra. Eles viram Filch e sua gata no segundo andar.  
Hermione parecia um predador atrás de sua presa, os olhos dela passando rapidamente por quase todos pontos do mapa.

-Aqui! – foi Harry quem falou.

Entreolharam-se irritados. – Mal feito – Hermione replicou, seus olhos estreitos.

Eles marcharam ao encontro do salão comunal da grifinória.  
Se tudo aquilo, antes, fosse uma suposição estranha... Afinal, olhos por trás da porta? Era demais.  
Agora tudo estava em seu lugar, realmente estavam lhes observando, e, de algum modo, haviam descoberto o encontro entre Harry e Hermione.  
---------

O sábado estava radiante, mais brilhante do que se poderia imaginar. Para Hermione Granger, entretanto, nada parecia tão brilhoso que não pudesse perder sua luz...  
Ela havia acordado com o pé esquerdo, e não era a única. Harry Potter descia as escadas com cara de poucos amigos, o que quer de tivesse havido não deveria ter sido algo bom.

Harry se jogou no sofá ao lado da amiga, ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, voltando a ler seu livro. – Desculpe, novamente, por ontem. Não fazia parte do acordo, estou ciente – falou monotonamente.

-Eu já havia lhe perdoado lembra? – retrucou dando de ombros. - Mas eu não sabia que se pedia desculpas antes de cometer os atos que se sabe que são errados – ela murmurou maliciosamente, olhando-o de lado. – Bem estranho isso – Harry sorriu sem um pingo de culpa.

-Eu admito, foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça. Você sabe que meus planos não costumam prestar.

-Eu sei.

-Mione!

-O que? Eu apenas confirmei... Não é verdade?

-Você poderia me dar um crédito.

-Harry James, para eu – ela parou. – Olha só que está descendo... – murmurou cerrando os dentes, o divertimento se esvaindo rapidamente da sua mente.

-É bom ficar calma – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha entanto via Parvati se aproximar.

-Bom dia!

-Oi Parvati – esta lhe sorriu belamente. O rapaz segurou o braço de Hermione, sentia que, com este livre, as coisas _realmente_ não prestariam. Hermione forçou um sorriso, só assentindo.

-Você parece cansada Herm, não deveria _trabalhar_ tanto em suas rondas.

-'Magina. Estou ótima.

A garota sorriu. – Não vão tomar café? – olhou do livro aberto no colo de Hermione para Harry.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer "depois", mas Hermione fora mais rápida – Claro, estou faminta. Vamos _Harry_? – chamou carinhosamente.

Hermione não gostou nada, nada do olhar que Parvati lançou ao seu amigo. Quer dizer, ela – mesmo que sendo uma farsa. – estava com ele. Ela deveria ter mais respeito! Menina petulante.

Ele a olhou incerto. Hermione lhe sorriu. – Tudo bem mesmo? – indagou ainda sem certeza. Ver, logo pela manhã, nariz quebrado não era nada legal.

-Harry, não seja bobo. Sabe que não faria nada... de mais.  
---------  
(Continua)  
---------

_Desculpem algum erro, obrigado.__  
__Eu odiei esse cap... Me desculpem por ele está meio chato, feinho, grotesco...__  
**  
**_


	11. Desconserto

**Capítulo 11 – Desconserto**

**Flash Back****_  
_**_Hermione sentou na sua cama abalada demais para pensar em dormir. Sentando-se em posição de "lótus", a garota levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando organizar pensamentos.__  
__Aquela noite fora realmente longa, mas tinha a impressão que ainda não acabara, que, na verdade, nem começara... Tinha, no entanto, obrigação de esfriar a cabeça. Para pensar deveria estar isenta de qualquer sentimento._

_"Vamos lá Hermione, você sempre conseguiu facilmente" pensou consigo, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, pressionando-os, e fechando os olhos com mais força que o habitual, chegando a franzir a testa._

_"O que eles faziam lá? Estariam apenas espiando? Por que?" suspirou. "Não posso acreditar que só estavam ali para bisbilhotar. O que se ganha com isso?" Hermione abriu os olhos, desviando-os para a janela. "Nem sempre as coisas tem uma explicação..." ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Besteira! Simas e Parvati só queriam nos observar, por pura curiosidade" balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Totalmente infantil" completou irritada._

_Especulações... Nunca são o suficiente. Sabia que chegaria realmente à verdade se abordasse as próprias fontes, o que ela não tinha pretensão de fazer, já que lhe causava repulsa imaginar estar, ao menos, próxima das "fontes". __  
__Respeito era o que Hermione dava, para receber em troca. E, definitivamente, naquela atitude dos colegas de casa, as lisuras foram deixadas de lado, esquecidas._

_As precipitações não acabavam por aí. Havia Harry, ele havia lhe beijado... A morena se mexeu desconfortável.__  
__"O que você pensa a respeito disso?" _

_-Digamos que não é o que posso chamar de "cotidiana" essa sua ação – ponderou alto._

_"Não seja tão fria! E não é engraçado ser irônica em momentos assim. Diga realmente o que pensa" reprovou a si mesma._

_-Sei que foi bom! – resmungou negligentemente. – Não era preciso repetir para ter certeza das sensações que tive – continuou como se reprovasse o comportamento de sua consciência. - Eu sei, eu senti – murmurou abaixando a vista. _

_Não que o culpasse. Ela só não esperava isso de sua parte. Harry era de sua plena confiança, e, por isso, ela sabia, sabia que ele nunca a feriria por querer. Hermione não se sentia ferida ou ultrajada pelo beijo que recebera – e correspondera. – Era, apenas... Estranho. Muito.__  
__Harry era seu amigo, isso nunca mudaria, todavia, fora desconfortável aquele momento "pós-beijo", pelo menos para ela. Fora... amargo. Faltava alguma coisa..._

_Hermione nunca iria admitir, não para ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela nunca havia percebido antes que Harry tinha os lábios tão... apetitosos. Descobrira quando teve de prestar atenção enquanto Harry falava.__  
__Eles chamam atenção, e, por Merlim, ela nunca tinha reparado... Talvez, por isso, as garotas corram atrás dele – cortando a parte de ele ser o melhor partido de toda Hogwarts._

_"Quero dizer, ele é realmente bonito não é?" ela corou, imaginando o que a estava levanto a dizer e pensar tantas barbaridades._

_Sim. Harry Potter é bonito, e corajoso, e inteligente, e engraçado e... encrenqueiro – ou era até dois anos atrás. Ela odiava esse modo dele. Aquela coisa...__  
__"Ora, Francamente Granger! Sua mentirosa" pensou, estando ofendida segundos depois de digerir o que refletia. "Há quanto tempo já não se importa tanto?"_

_-Hey! Eu o reprovei por mentir para Gina – protestou._

_"É, realmente. E onde você está agora? Hmm, namorando Harry Potter 'de mentirinha', né?"__  
__Hermione decidiu que não fora uma boa resposta aquela, sobre Gina e a mentira de Harry.__  
__"E o diário? Você ama aquele diário. E quando mesmo você escreveu sozinha nele?"_

_-O que isso tem a ver? Por favor! Estou falando sobre o comportamento de Harry – resmungou amuada. – Nada demais também. Eu não amo o diário, eu, eu só... Bem. Eu sei lá. Nunca pensei nisso direito. Viu! Não posso amá-lo, nem pensar sobre ele direito eu penso. _

_Algo em sua mente ria de si. Desde quanto é necessário pensar para estar amando alguém ou algo?__  
__Ela amava seus pais, e, nem por isso, vivia com os pensamentos neles._

_Tudo bem. Voltando para onde deveria estar. E daí que seja bonito?__  
__Hermione anelou. Não havia nada, ela só... percebera.__  
__Era tão difícil entender que estava confusa?__  
__Harry a perturbara, demais. Sentia-se zonza depois de toda noite. Sentia-se zonza ao recordar o beijo que recebera. Sentia-se zonza ao constatar que Harry, seu amigo Harry, era algo além de amigo, ele era um garoto... Um garoto lindo. Ela quase se engasgou ao lembrar que refletira novamente sobre a aparência do rapaz._

_O que era aquilo? Alguma sessão "eu percebi que o Harry é gostoso"? Não, aquilo não estava certo.__  
__Hermione resignou-se, não chegou a nenhuma conclusão sobre Harry e o que ela havia achado do que ele havia feito.__  
__Definitivamente naquela noite tudo nela fracassara. Como não conseguira entender Harry? Como não entendeu que ele só lhe beijara por estarem lhes observando?_

_Era inacreditável. Assustador. Ela ainda sentia os lábios dele nos seus, o corpo dele no seu. O perfume dele estava impregnado nela.__  
__Hermione elevou a mão ao pescoço, massageando-o. Estava completamente desconcertada. __  
_**Fim do Flash Back****  
**  
Parvati ergueu a sobrancelha para Hermione desafiadoramente, postando-se ao lado de Harry; este, estava mais preocupado em procurar, desesperadamente, Rony, enquanto descia as escadas, seguindo para o salão comunal. Ele previa as conseqüências daquela "brincadeira" na noite anterior, feita por Simas e Parvati e, estranhamente, não conseguia vislumbrar algo tão racional da parte de Hermione.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para Partavi, a fuzilando com o olhar, uma de suas mãos enlaçando automaticamente a de Harry. Bom, se tinha de fingir, fingiria bem. Ela não era dessas pessoas que aceitava o fracasso de modo pacifico... Francamente, se estava jogando, era para _vencer_. Parvati estaria sendo muito inocente achando que ela, Hermione, não pudesse armar uma cena de ciúmes mal contida se quisesse... O que só ajudaria o "casal", pensando bem. E a farsa só ficaria mais... _real_.

A morena rolou os olhos quando percebeu algumas meninas se mostrando, literalmente, para o amigo. Harry, certamente, não estava, no momento, interessado em outras garotas. Ele tinha duas ao seu lado. Uma de cada lado, melhor dizendo. E era bem assustador, pra ser sincero consigo mesmo.  
Ele estava achando que não precisava de mais problemas, e, estaria feliz se conseguisse chegar ao salão principal ileso. Não que corresse perigo de fato, mas ele sabia do _potencial_ de Hermione e do jeito que saíram da torre da grifinória – e lembrando do sexto ano, vagamente. – tudo era plausível.

Hermione ainda especulava o comportamento quartanista de Partavi quando chegaram para comer. Harry suspirou aliviado, dirigindo-se ao lugar que Rony se encontrava, por conseguinte, levanto a "namorada".

-Bom dia – o ruivo disse animadamente.

Harry resmungou um "oi" e Hermione nem se deu o trabalho de responder, a garota encarava Simas. Desnecessário dizer que quase morbidamente...

Dando uma risada, Rony cutucou o amigo. – Cuidado. A Hermione está mais ligada no Simas que em você, parceiro.

Harry olhou reprovador para Rony. – Não seja idiota, Ronald – Hermione retrucou voltando ao estado normal. – Por que você não continua comendo? É o melhor que pode fazer – recomendou secamente.

-Parece que alguém sente fome – cantarolou ele por sua vez, virando para o outro lado, para conversar com Dino.

-Você deveria se acalmar – Harry murmurou em seu ouvido, pois Parvati estava em seu cangote.

Mordendo o lábio inferior a jovem suspirou. – Eu vou tentar Ok? – murmurou olhando em seus olhos antes de abaixar os próprios. – É que, definitivamente-

Harry a calou tocando seu queixo e levantando-o. – Quer fazer alguma coisa em especial hoje? – indagou lhe cortando. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais. A garota, que já o fitava nos olhos, sentiu novamente o hálito dele próximo a seus lábios. – Eu sei o que iria dizer... – continuou lentamente acariciando sua bochecha. – Também não fiquei nada contente com aquilo – Hermione abaixou os olhos. - Mas você não me viu apontando a varinha para nenhum deles, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu sem jeito, levantando a vista novamente.

-Não. E eu estou orgulhosa, Sr. Potter – elogiou segurando o rosto dele com as duas mão. – Muito orgulhosa.

-Eu disse que a gente amadurece com o tempo – retrucou beijando uma das mãos dela. - Salvo, exceções – completou dando uma piscadela.

Hermione riu. – Muitas exceções – corrigiu, pondo suas mãos nos ombros dele.

-Pode até ser – disse sua cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado enquanto seu rosto, firmemente, se aproximava da morena.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, mordendo o lábio inferior. Calculando. Harry se aproximava mais, o sorriso maroto – Não achou mesmo que deixaria me beijar na frente de toda escola, não é? – ela murmurou virando o rosto, de modo que agora poderia olhar diretamente para Parvati.

-Não mesmo. Mas tentar nunca tirou pedaço – contrapôs brejeiro.

Hermione sorriu acariciando sua nuca. – Não tira – falou e deu uma piscadela para Parvati antes de se afastar de Harry. E aquilo fora só um aviso...  
-------

Eles sentaram-se de baixo da árvore que sempre costumavam ficar. Não tinham muito que falar, então, encostaram-se na árvore e ficaram observando o tempo. Aquilo era muito bom.  
Ele a olhou discretamente enquanto a abraçava pelo ombro. Hermione, como era de se esperar, estava lendo um livro.  
O tempo, antes bastante ensolarado, começava a mudar. Estando numa azul mais escuro, com mais nuvens e, certamente, logo a chuva viria.

Ele admitia, estava apaixonado. O que poderia ter feito contra isso? Ele nem tentou negar. Sabia, não iria adiantar, só se machucaria. Estava cansado de lutas em vão.  
Estava omitindo não estava? Não contaria para ela, seria muito baixo... Harry sabia todos os tipos de reações que Hermione poderia ter, ele não queria desmoronar a relação que detinham...

O moreno só queria ajudá-la, não é algo fácil quando se trata de Hermione Granger. Ele só queria que ela entendesse que amor não é algo que não podemos escolher, ele sentia isso na pele.  
Não que achasse que depois que lhe ajudasse – se conseguisse, é claro. – Hermione estaria com ele, mas... É óbvio também que adoraria essa opção.  
O rapaz queria despertá-la, nem que fosse para outra pessoa.

Harry Potter, com certeza, não tinha do que se queixar. Nada de confusão em si.  
Tudo bem, talvez ele houvesse passado dos limites, mas, sinceramente, quem se importava? Não seria o moreno...  
Sorriu ao perceber que, sentindo o aroma que Hermione emanava, poderia divagar até chegar na noite anterior. Onde ele a beijara.

-Está pensativo.

-Mil motivos para azarar Simas e Partavi - retrucou brincando. – Acho que seria uma ótima discussão pra gente, no diário.

-E aquele coisa de "você não me viu apontando a varinha para nenhum deles"?

-Eu não disse que faria. Mas, é uma boa pra passar o tempo, não acha?

-Para uma pessoa vingativa...

-Quem disse que não sou? Melhor, quem disse que não somos? – eles deram sorrisos idênticos.

-Tem razão – disse fechando o livro.

-Sempre tenho razão.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Merlim. Você me assustada – retrucou falsamente.

-Sério? – indagou segurando o rosto dela. – Mas você gosta, não é?

-Não. Eu não gosto, Harry James.

-Hermione, não minta. Meus olhos verdes captam tudo.

-Não mesmo. Esses olhos castanhos - falou fitando-o. -, sabem oclumência – murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu. – Criei um monstro – disse erguendo as mãos. – Acabo de descobrir que Hermione Jane não me conta verdade, quem diria não é?

-Eu não minto pra você.

-Só omite, estou certo? – contrapôs sagaz, Hermione iria responder, mas o rapaz fora mais rápido. – Então quer dizer que, para os outros, você mente? – murmurou se ajoelhando a sua frente.

-Não!

-Sei, Granger. Conheço gente do seu tipo.

-Do meu tipo? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Que tipo?

Ele sorriu. – Quem sabe um dia eu explique – murmurou em seu ouvido, antes de descer um pouco mais, lhe beijando o pescoço.

Hermione estremeceu com o susto. – Harry! O que você...? – ela fechou os olhos quando o rapaz mordiscou o colo. – O que – ela lhe empurrou, pondo as mãos no tórax dele. – você está fazendo? – indagou lentamente parecendo exasperada.

-Tenho a ligeira impressão que estão nos observando.

Hermione retirou as mãos do corpo de Harry sem ação. – Oh – desviou o olhar, estranhamente irritada. – Deveria ter imaginado. Não estarão vindo em nossa direção?

-Você pode ver melhor que eu – nem foi preciso a garota procurar, alguns segundos depois o "alguém" apareceu.

-Er... Me desculpem – alguém falou as costas de Harry, que ainda olhava para Hermione. – Harry Potter, pediram para lhe entregar isto – Harry se virou para encontrar uma quintanista. Hermione a avaliava minuciosamente, percebendo logo, que ela era uma das meninas que vivam se mostrando para Harry.

-Obrigado – ele sorriu.

-Não há de que – disse já se afastando corada.

-Simpática ela, não?

Hermione virou os olhos – Pensei que ela não iria agüentar. A menina só faltou se derreter por você – deu de ombros. Harry abriu o embrulho e lá estava uma caixa de bombons, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não vai comer?

-Não quero me apaixonar por outra garota – retrucou. – No sexto ano, uma menina do quarto ano pôs poção do amor em bombons. Rony comeu e ficou apaixonado, até eu levá-lo ao professor de poções e lhe dar um antídoto.

-Não acho que fariam novamente – disse fazendo uma pequena careta.

-Vai saber... Você se arrisca? – ele perguntou lhe oferecendo a caixa. Algumas gotas d'água vinham do céu agora.

-Fica pra próxima – respondeu calmamente. - Então, o que vai fazer com ela?

-Jogar fora. Já que não quer.

-Não, eu não quero – Harry sorriu lhe beijando o rosto.

-Vem, vamos para o castelo. Logo começará a chover mais forte – disse estendendo a ela uma mão. Ela a aceitou e no instante seguinte estava nos braços de Harry, aquela sensação estava se tornando familiar. Ele sorriu. – Desculpa. Não fui nem um pouco gentil. Machuquei seu braço?

-Não. Acho que vou sobreviver – ela retrucou sarcástica.

-Que bom, então! – ele a segurou.

-Ei, espera! Meu livro...

-Dê-me. Deixe que guardo.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	12. Comportamento

**Capítulo 12 – Comportamento**

Quando chegaram próximos à torre da Grifinória, ainda discutiam, seriamente, sobre o suposto conteúdo dos bombons.

-Estive pensando – Harry disse. – E o Justino, como está?

Hermione obscureceu sob a rápida mudança de assunto. – O que tem ele?

-Continua... galanteador? – indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo insinuante. – Quero dizer, nas reuniões que tivemos, ele parece te evitar.

-Principalmente quando estou com você, não é? – ela perguntou irônica. – Obrigado, Senhor espanta pretendentes – continuou com um sorriso enviesado.

-Achei que quisesse distância de relacionamentos.

-E veja onde estou. Até quando não quero, arranjam para mim um de mentira! – retrucou em tom confidencial.

-Você não me respondeu, Mione.

Hermione sorriu olhando-o de lado. Para seu espanto, avistou Parvati, ela estava perto, um pouco atrás deles - Você sabe que sim, eu amo você. Está carente hoje senhor Potter? - ela indagou se aproximando. Encostando-o, suas mãos contra o peito dele, na parede mais próxima. Ela sorriu marotamente se aproximando mais, ficando na ponta dos pés. Ela deslizou sua mão esquerda para o ombro direito dele, seguindo com o olhar sua mão e mordendo o lábio inferior.  
E então ela, um tanto quanto "surpresa", viu Parvati, ela deu um selinho em Harry e, sorrindo, se afastou dizendo – Fica pra depois – piscando um olho. – Parvati! Você está atrás da gente há muito tempo? - Harry que, até agora, estava extasiado demais para entender o lampejo da amiga, balança a cabeça rapidamente quando a escutava falar com a outra.

–Não... – disse sorrindo amarelo. – Não mesmo.

Hermione sorriu abraçando Harry, olhando para Parvati. – Você também pegou aquela chuva?

-É – eles voltaram a andar, desta vez lado a lado.

-Salamandra – Harry deu a senha à mulher gorda.

Hermione, enquanto entrava no salão, lado a lado, com Harry, sentia-se praticamente deliciada com a cara de Parvati. Aquela garota estava brincando com fogo... E Hermione teria o prazer de demonstrar que quem brinca com você... _Sempre_ se queima.

Rony, segundos depois, os chamou, Harry se sentiu bem melhor depois de ter se afastado de Parvati, aquela impressão de ter a amiga a azarando em pedacinhos minúsculos, sumindo tão rápido quando lhe veio. Os morenos sentaram-se de fronte para Gina, que se encontrava com Rony nesse momento.

-Onde está a Lilá? – Harry perguntou estranhando.

-Nós brigamos – Rony resmungou num suspiro.

-Isso acontece – Harry confortou dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

–Logo, logo vocês estarão "normais" – completou Hermione.

-Vocês estavam estranhos essa manhã, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Estranhos como?

-Primeiro com o Simas... Hermione, por favor, não vá negar – Rony escolheu sob olhar dela, mas continuou corajosamente. – Você quase... o matou com olhar, hoje pela manhã. E agora, chegam com Parvati e ela não parecia nada contente.

Harry deu de ombros – Ela já estava assim antes mesmo de termos a encontrado. Não lembro de termos falado nada demais com ela – retrucou coçando o queixo.

Hermione olhou para Parvati, ao canto da sala conversando com Simas, um sorriso malicioso e desdenhoso cruzou seus lábios. "Pobre Parvati" pensou ironicamente. A morena virou o rosto para se encontrar sob o olhar de Gina, esta lhe ofereceu um sorriso incerto que Hermione retribuiu confiante.

Então a ruiva ficou observando Harry, ele ouvia atentamente Rony contar sobre sua briga com a namorada. Ela gostava tanto dele... No entanto, agora, estava com Hermione, sua melhor amiga. O que ela poderia fazer senão se conformar? Mas machucava tanto...

Gina estudou a fisionomia de Harry, os cabelos negros para todos os lados, ela sorriu levemente, às vezes, caiam sobre seus olhos, muitas delas, Harry jogava a cabeça para trás, numa tentativa vã de fazê-los ficar no lugar, talvez, mais vã que isso, fosse quando balançava a cabeça tentando afastá-los do rosto. Harry, também, vez ou outra, quem sabe cansado do pouco resultado obtido com estas duas manobras, utilizava a mão esquerda para colocar os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre o rosto para o lado. Mesmo assim, ela adorava vê-lo fazendo isso. "São lindos" pensou ela.  
A atenção dela decaindo para seu belo par de olhos verdes, ela adorava quando Harry a olhava nos olhos, ela podia os examinar mais que bem – nem seus óculos tiravam-lhes a magnitude -, poderia presenciar o brilho deles para ela, como se reluzissem quando a viam, mas Gina sabia que eles sempre brilhavam, não importando quem vissem. Para qualquer pessoa...  
Seu nariz era fino, quase tinha um tom autoritário, combinava com ele.  
E havia os lábios dele, com aquele sorriso encantador. Ela suspirou lembrando do quando sentia falta de seus beijos, de seu gosto, de sua doçura.  
A sua voz... Gina se perguntava se ela poderia ter penetrado em sua mente, algumas vezes, achava que sim. Pela noite, ela o ouvia, em seus sonhos. Sonhando que Harry ainda era dela e então, sempre, em todos eles, Harry desaparecia e quando voltava, estava com Hermione, que lhe cumprimentava muito contente, beijando Harry logo depois, em todas as partes do rosto dele que podia alcançar, se demorando mais em sua boca.  
Gina suspirou descontente. Era desagradável demais ficar lembrando disso. Se forçou a esquecer, voltando sua atenção a Harry. Ele parecia estar alegre...

Hermione desviou o olhar da amiga, sentindo-se mal. A garota se levantou, dando a desculpa de ir a biblioteca, disse que precisava estudar. Ela plantou um beijo no rosto de Harry e saiu, quadro a fora. Respirando aliviada a cada passo mais distante do salão comunal.  
--------

A garota não foi almoçar, os livros a prendiam na biblioteca. A chuva trazia a ela, pela janela aberta, um cheiro agradável de terra molhada, como ela podia lembrar de alimentação nesse momento?

Ela não queria encarar Gina, sabia que a amiga sofria. Quanto iria agüentar até contar a verdade para ela?  
Hermione sabia que essa farsa com Harry não duraria muito, por isso se segurava. Talvez, assim, pudesse ajudá-lo, nesse plano louco. E, com sorte, faria Gina desencantar de Harry.

Gina... O nome ecoava em sua mente como um alarme, acusando-a. O que ela pretendia? Conseguir deixar Gina livre da lembrança e presença de Harry? Era improvável um bom resultado. Possivelmente impossível!  
Hermione ponderou sobre esta frase, era quase um paradoxo. Mas se encaixava bem o suficiente para lhe desconcertar. Será que todo aquele "trabalho" era à toa?

-Ei, Hermione. Você está legal? – estava tão distraída que não vira o rapaz se sentar a sua mesa.

-Ah. Oi Justino – disse mais desanimada do que pretendia.

-É. Você não está legal. Brigou com Harry? – perguntou com curiosidade.

A garota o encarou. – Não – retrucou seriamente. – Por que?

-Você pareceu estar triste – ele se explicou. – Que outro motivo poderia ser?

-Justino – ela suspirou, pedindo a Merlim paciência. – Há tempo Harry não me traz tristezas, há tempo Harry só me ajuda, há tempo ele é minha fortaleza, e só. E, eu não estou triste, apenas abatida. Estou um pouco cansada, e não querendo ser grosseira – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Pode me deixar sozinha? Não estou muito à vontade para conversar... Se é que me entende.

-Sem problema – disse ele por sua vez, lhe dando um rápido beijo no rosto, antes de sair.

Hermione ficou sem ação, olhando para o lugar de onde Justino saia. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Havia coisas, que, definitivamente, ela nunca poderia compreender. Ela poderia fazer uma lista. Gigantesca.  
Estaria Justino em sã consciência? A morena não tinha certeza...  
E Gina? E Harry? Pensando nele, ela poderia fazer uma lista interminável de perguntas sem respostas... Harry Potter era, certamente, o ponto central de suas indagações.  
--------

Quando Hermione voltou ao salão comunal, já era bem tarde. Encontrou apenas Harry e Gina no local, eles conversavam entre risos e sussurros.

-Onde está o Rony? – ela indagou sentando-se junto a eles, depois de cumprimentá-los.

-Ele não agüentou nem meia hora. Depois que você saiu, uns cinco minutos depois, foi ao encontro de Lilá, tirar satisfações do porquê ela entrara aqui com Dino em seu encalço – Gina explicou rindo-se. – eles discutiram. Lilá gritou com ele, Rony gritou com ela. Harry ameaçou azará-los se não parassem de gritar e não fizessem logo as pazes. Rony pediu desculpas e no fim, eles se beijaram – Gina simplificou o escarcéu que Rony ficara quando vira Dino e Lilá entrando juntos pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

-Que bom – Hermione retrucou imaginando a cena.

Harry foi se sentar ao seu lado. – Você demorou, Mione. Fiquei preocupado.

-Acabei me entretendo com os livros – Harry tinha um olhar em que ela podia ler um "típico" bem óbvio. Ela sorriu. – Não me olhe assim.

-Assim como?

-Esse olhar de "típico".

-Não tenho olhar de "típico" algum – respondeu achando graça.

-Eu conheço você Potter, mais que qualquer outra pessoa – disse altiva erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda e cruzando os braços. Ela sentiu-se observada e só então percebeu que Gina a encarava. Só então lembrou de Gina.

Harry a tirou da hipnose quando a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo a garota descruzar os braços. – Tudo bem. Você pode ter uma pequena parcela de razão – ele brincou. – Mas você está bem? – indagou perdendo o ar maroto repentinamente. – Realmente fiquei preocupado, Mione. Já estava pensando em procurá-la.

-Só estive na biblioteca Harry. Obrigado pela preocupação – o encarou complacente.

Harry sorriu, sua mão indo ao encontro da nuca de Hermione. Ele a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo no queixo. – Não precisa agradecer.

-Eu vou me deitar – Gina murmurou levantando-se rapidamente. – Boa noite, Harry, Hermione.

-Boa – o rapaz lhe respondeu, beijando-lhe a face.

-Eu também. Estou morta de cansaço – Gina olhou confusa para a amiga, ela estava saindo para deixá-los mais a vontade e Hermione ia dormir! A morena, pelo jeito, ignorava a indignação da amiga. – Tenha uma boa noite Harry.

O rapaz mais uma vez sorriu de forma marota e se aproximou de seu ouvido. – Mil e um motivos para azarar Parvati e Simas? – indagou ele.

Hermione instintivamente riu. Ela assentiu levemente, o que não passou despercebido por Gina.  
"Hermione não era tão anormal assim, que bom" pensou a ruivinha imaginando que eles se encontrariam _depois_.

-Boa noite, Mione – disse por sua vez ele, sua mão a segurando enquanto a garota se afastava. Ele deu uma piscadela quando Hermione o olhou como se pedindo para que a soltasse e então a soltou.  
--------  
(Continua)  
--------


	13. Em Paz

**Capítulo 13 – Em Paz**

Hermione acordou assustada, levantou os olhos para a janela, ainda chovia. Olhou nervosamente para o lado para constatar com alívio que ninguém se encontrava ao seu lado.  
"Definitivamente estou pirando" pensou enquanto, um tanto quanto tremente, andava ao encontro do banheiro.

-Você está péssima – murmurou olhando-se no espelho.

Mas também, nem poderia se queixar... Dormira péssimo, se é que dormira. Tinha a ligeira impressão que esteve apenas rolando pela cama enquanto o tempo divagava pelas horas de seu relógio. Tinha a impressão que fora sua noite mais longa.  
Ah! Merlim... o que estava acontecendo com ela?

"Qual é! Não posso me sentir tão culpada assim!" Ponderou raivosa, escovando os dentes. "Gina nem está mais com o Harry" ela voltou-se novamente para o espelho, seus olhos penetrantes. "É bom você parar. Agora".  
-------

Domingo chuvoso... Rony estava entediado enquanto olhava a chuva pela janela, seu olhar irritado. Quanto tempo mesmo Lilá pediu que lhe esperasse? Ele olhou novamente em seu relógio, impaciente. Já fazia meia hora que a estava esperando para pode ir "andar" pelo castelo.  
Ele ainda estava um pouco mal-humorado por ter acordado cedo. Era domingo! E, para completar estava chovendo. Deveria haver uma lei que restringisse as possibilidades de sair da cama antes das dez em dias como aquele...

-Desculpe a demora Rony – Lilá disse segurando seu ombro.

Ele a olhou sorrindo. – Sem problema – respondeu beijando-a. - Você está linda – completou rapidamente enquanto ela lhe lançou um olhar estranho. Lilá pareceu relaxar depois disso. – Então? Aonde vamos?

-Passear – ela lhe deu uma piscadela, segurando sua mão e o puxando ao encontro da passagem do salão.  
-------

Quando saiu do banheiro, a garota levou um susto enorme com o par de olhos que a observavam de baixo. -Ai Deus. Bichento nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas, você quase me matou de espanto! – murmurou com a mão no coração.

Hermione sentiu a pedrinha em seu colo esquentar. Era Harry.  
A garota pegou o diário dentro da bolsa e o foliou até encontrar a última página escrita.

"Não vai levantar não, dorminhoca?"

Ela estava em sua cama e nem um pouco a fim de estar no salão comunal.  
"Desculpe, Harry Potter. Acho que hoje você não me verá tão cedo" ela disse e as palavras apareceram no diário.

"Deveria se envergonhar, monitora"

"Eu pensei que você fosse o dono da frase: 'todos merecem um dia de folga', aonde foi esse Potter?" Indagou sorrindo.

"Ele foi pastar. Uma tal de Granger mandou este tomar juízo!"

"Eu gostaria de não ser importunada, pode ser?"

"O que poderei ganhar com isso?"

"Você está parecendo um sonserino"

"Está dizendo isso porque ainda não viu o meu sorriso"

"O que tem ele?"

"Se você visse, certamente me chamaria de 'sonserino'"

"Não ficaria ofendido?"

"O que você pensa a respeito?"

"Tenha um bom dia, Harry..."

"Ah... Não me deixe só... Aqui está um tédio, Mione... Não tem pena de mim?"

"Nem canhão. Além do que, eu não sou sua palhaça particular para lhe tirar do tédio"

"Não foi o que quis dizer. Mas até que você seria uma linda palhaça..." Ela estreitou os olhos "Brincadeira! Não está com fome?"

"Tchau Harry" disse fechando o diário.

Ela esperou, entretanto, foi em vão. A pedra vermelha não voltou a esquentar ou realçar sua cor. Ele não voltou a chamá-la, talvez não tivesse tão entediado assim. Hermione guardou o diário.

Cinco minutos depois, alguém batia na porta. Qual era o problema? Hermione Granger não poderia ter um dia só para si? Estava começando a achar que não. Suspirando, a menina abriu a porta e para sua surpresa e irritação não encontrou ninguém. Quando ela bateu a porta, alguém tocou novamente.

-Só pode ser brincadeira – murmurou abrindo-a novamente.

-Olá! - ela recuou uns três passos para dentro de seu quarto, assustada. – Trouxe algo para você comer...

-Obrigada – disse aceitando o pequeno prato com torradas e colocando encima da escrivaninha. - Mas não lembro de tê-lo convidado – disse sarcástica enquanto lhe via entrar no local.

-É, estou ligeiramente ciente disto.

-Harry, se você não percebeu – ela disse irônica, enquanto trancava a porta rapidamente. – Aqui é o dormitório feminino.

-É. Eu acho que percebi – disse no mesmo tom da amiga.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que você está _fazendo aqui_, então! – seu tom aumentando levemente, demonstrando que estava ficando nervosa. – Merlim! Se alguém te pega! Você pensou nisso? Você é o monitor-chefe, Harry! Deus, não pode fazer uma _coisa dessas_! – ela o encarou, este sorria. – Se alguém te encontra aqui! – ela passou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Ai Merlim, eu não quero nem pensar no que vão pensar! – murmurou histérica. O sorriso dele diminuiu.

Bichento se enroscou nas pernas de Harry, pedindo atenção. - Hermione-

-E não me peça para ter calma! – redargüiu cuspindo. – Alguém viu você entrando aqui? Vamos! Responda-me! – ela olhou raivosa para seu gato. – E você, se afaste dele!

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Acalme-se – disse paciente. – Isso não pode lhe fazer bem. E como alguém pôde me ver, Hermione? – ela abriu a boca, mas Harry não lhe deu ouvidos. - Estive sob a capa o tempo todo.

Hermione pareceu voltar a respirar sob efeito desta frase. – Mas e como...?

-Um feitiço de levitação impede qualquer escada de agir, não acha?

A morena se sentou na cama de braços cruzados. – Merlim – ela o olhou de lado. – Quer dizer que eu não posso ter um dia de paz?

Harry sorriu sentando-se ao seu lado. – Você pode sim. Quer dizer... Você não pode imaginar um dia de descanso ao meu lado?

Hermione deu uma risada. – Quer mesmo que eu responda?

-Tudo bem, eu vou fazer você mudar de idéia. Quando Harry Potter quer, Harry Potter fica bem quietinho, no canto dele, sem incomodar ninguém.

-Então por que não vai para _seu_ quarto, Harry Potter?

-Quase me deixa ofendido. Eu, aqui, querendo ajudar minha amiga a passar um dia no sossego e ela me expulsa, explicitamente, de seu quarto.

-Convenhamos que um rapaz dentro de um quarto com uma moça, _sozinhos_, não pega nada bem.

-O que! – ele franziu a testa. – Precisamos estar casados para isso? Tudo bem então – ele disse dando de ombros.

Hermione riu. – É sério, Harry.

-Deus, Hermione! Nós temos quase nove anos de convivência... Eu não vou agarrá-la.

A garota virou os olhos. – É _claro_ que não vai. Eu sei disso... Eles – ela apontou para fora. – É que não sabem.

-_Eles_ não se atreveriam a falar mal de você – disse seriamente. –_Eu_ não deixaria.

Ela piscou. – Oh. Obrigada, Harry. Mas, creio que seu trabalho seria incessante – completou complacente. - Não me importa que falem mal de mim, isso já aconteceu muitas vezes, não acha? Estou falando que se algum professor nos pegar aqui, mesmo não fazendo nada de mais – ela acresceu quando Harry insistiu em retrucar. -, não será nada legal.

Harry se resignou e levantando, pegou sua capa. – Certo.

-Não me leve a mal...

-Eu sei o quando você preza as regras, Mione – disse perpassando sua bochecha. – Eu não estou chateado. Haverá outra oportunidade em que possa lhe mostrar que também sou alguém comportado – Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno.

E antes que a morena pudesse falar alguma coisa, alguém bateu na porta. Eles se entreolharam rapidamente antes de Harry se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade.  
Hermione respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

-Ah. Oi Mione.

-Oi Gina, tudo bem com você? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Tudo. É que...

-Você não quer entrar? – Hermione a interrompeu um pouco tensa.

-Tudo bem.

-Está frio né! – a garota disse depois de trancar a porta, lançando um olhar furtivo para um canto do lugar. – Então o que dizia?

-Só queria saber se _você_ está bem – ela disse. – Você não foi tomar café... Pensei até que estivesse na biblioteca, mas Justino me garantiu que lá você não passou – Harry, sob a capa, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Como assim Justino?" – Você desceu hoje?

-Pra ser sincera... Não, eu não desci. Estou bem sim, no entanto, obrigada por se preocupar... Eu só estive um pouco cansada para sair da cama cedo, além do mais... Está um tempo frio.

-É que você sempre é uma das primeiras a estar de pé... – falou observando de esgueira a escrivaninha da amiga, que continha o prato com as torradas e alguns livros. - Bom, ainda bem que está tudo certo com voc- – Gina parou observando Bichento. Ele balançava a calda para um lugar mais afastado e se aproximava.

-Bem, Gina, me desculpe – a garota quase engasgou quando viu o comportamento de seu gato. - Mas nossa, eu estava começando a estudar e – Hermione dizia empurrando a garota porta a fora. – Você sabe... Se eu não continuar logo, vou perder o fio da meada, me complicarei toda... e terei novamente que repassar todos os capítulos que li essa semana sobre as... Azarações de Lenon.

Gina olhou para a amiga chocada. – Todos aqueles livros enormes que você tem lido?

-É... – Hermione forçou um sorriso.

-Bom. Então é melhor eu ir mesmo – disse deu uma última olhada em Bichento e por um segundo vislumbrou uma bota. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorrindo para Hermione saiu do quarto, quase sendo posta para fora pela morena.

A jovem monitora bateu a porta com mais força que o normal, encostando-se a ela logo depois. Então, suspirou aliviada. Harry saiu debaixo da capa rindo-se. – Azarações de Lenon? Eu nunca ouvi falar – Hermione corou furiosamente, resmungando algo logo depois.

-Não posso acreditar nas enrascadas que você me mete, mesmo eu estando em _meu_ quarto! – reclamou lhe atirando uma almofada, tentando, em vão, retirar do rosto dele aquele sorriso.

-Tudo bem, eu já vou. Se é o que você quer.

-É! Eu realmente quero – ela se ouviu dizer. Então fechou os olhos, colocando a mão na testa. – Harry! Espera... Você não pode ir – ele a encarou surpreso. - Não agora. Aposto o que você quiser que Gina está lá fora, esperando para ver quem vai sair daqui. Tive a impressão que pude, por um segundo, ver sua bota, nada impede dela ter visto...

O rapaz assentiu e sentou no chão, chamando Bichento para si. – Posso ficar quieto se precisar de concentração – disse colocando o gato no colo.

Hermione concordou, buscando no armário um de seus inúmeros livros. Ela sentou-se em sua cama, ao invés de se sentar na escrivaninha – lugar, por sinal, mais adequado para se estudar daquele local.  
A garota bem que tentou estar aplicada no que fazia, mas, vira e mexe, Harry dava risadinhas e ela levantava os olhos para perceber que ele ainda continuava brincando com Bichento. Ou, sem querer, ela ficava o observando por intermináveis segundos. Ou se desconcentrava por saber que o rapaz estava ali. O que estava havendo com ela? Não conseguia mais ficar cinco minutos lendo um livro? Ou melhor, não conseguia ficar cinco minutos lendo um livro na presença de Harry?  
Ela estreitou seus olhos tentando solver as letras, palavras e frases daquele texto.

-Mione – Harry chamou baixinho.

-Oi – disse distante das frases que tinham sentido do livro, olhando-o.

-Você não comeu nada. Pare um pouco sua leitura e coma, para não correr o risco de ficar com dor na cabeça - Hermione o encarou incrédula "Parar um pouco a leitura? Nem mesmo conseguir começar..." A garota deu de ombros fechando o livro, dirigindo-se para a escrivaninha.

Não, aquele não era seu melhor dia, observou ao comer as torradas. Ao menos, elas não estavam ruins.

-Acho que já posso ir – Harry disse voltando-se para a amiga.  
Hermione, nesse momento, se encontrava acariciando Bichento, que estava em seu colo, no tapete. Enquanto Harry estava deitado no pequeno sofá no quarto, mexendo nos vários cachinhos de Hermione (que se encontrava de costas para ele).

Ela franziu o cenho – Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

-Acho que uns quarenta e cinco minutos desde que Gina saiu – disse ele olhando seu relógio.

-Certo. Vou descer também, para ver se ela está no caminho.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	14. Por que não eu?

**Capítulo 14 – Por que não eu?**

Harry pôs a capa e atrás de Hermione a seguiu com cautela. Ele executou o mesmo feitiço para descer as escadas e, logo, estava lá embaixo junto a Hermione.

-Ei. Mione – Gina chamou com ar sério. – Preciso falar com você.

-Não pode ser depoi-

-Agora. Tem que ser agora – Hermione se intrigou com o comportamento da ruivinha. – Pode me seguir?

-OK – elas saíram ele retrato da mulher gorda, sendo seguidas por Harry. Gina continuou andando até se afastar dos ouvidos bem aguçados da fofoqueira que era a mulher gorda. – Gina?

-Olha Mione, sabe que eu sou sua amiga, mas eu gosto muito do Harry. Muito mesmo – ela disse muito séria, Hermione já estava ficando preocupada. – E eu acho inadmissível você levar outra pessoa para seu quarto, namorando Harry. Poxa, ele não merece isso. Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer uma coisa de-

-Hey! Espera só um minuto! – a morena exclamou chocada. – Do que você está falando Gina? Eu não levei ninguém para meu quarto – disse convicta.

-Eu vi Hermione! Pare de mentir – retrucou secamente.

-Você está me ofendendo!

-Não posso acreditar que ainda esteja negando. Estou dizendo que _eu_ vi.

Hermione suspirou. – Eu não estou achando graça nenhuma no que... Um minuto – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – De quando você está falando?

-De hoje de manhã, claro. Eu vi as torradas na sua escrivaninha, mas você disse que não saiu do quarto.

-E não saí mesmo – Hermione disse calmamente.

-Então você não nega que havia alguém em seu quarto.

-Não – ela disse ainda mais calma, para a surpresa de Gina.

-Como você pôde? – perguntou agressivamente.

-Gina, escute – a paciência da morena parecia irritar ainda mais a outra jovem.

-Não! Eu não admito que machuque Harry desse jeito.

-Gina...

-Ele parece gostar de você de verdade...! Eu disse que ele te amava e você faz isso...? Como pôde ser tão baixa?

A morena ficou nervosa com aquela declaração. Não fizera nada de errado para ser julgada daquele modo! Quem era Gina para lhe dar lições de moral? Pensou nervosamente. "Você mesma magoou Harry primeiro! Você quem fez com que ele desistisse de gostar de você., foi você quem começou tudo! Não serei eu que terminará... Eu nunca poderia magoá-lo, eu nunca faria algo assim com Harry"

-Gina! – Hermione esbravejou segurando seus ombros. – Era Harry que esteve no meu quarto! Quem você pensa que eu sou? Alguma desfrutável? Como você pode pensar isso de mim! Fora o Harry que esteve no meu quarto! Droga! Será que agora terei que lhe dar explicação sobre minha vida? – rezingou secamente. Gina paralisou sob o que Hermione dizia. – E só pra que você saiba, nós _não_ fizemos nada demais. Ele foi ao meu quarto para me dar aquelas torradas que você viu. Satisfeita? Ou ainda tem mais tópicos de discussão? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, a ruiva nada disse e, bufando, Hermione se retirou a passos firmes, mesmo sentindo-se toda tremente.

Harry, assim como Gina, ficou alguns segundos parado no mesmo lugar, logo depois, observou aonde Hermione ia e resolveu segui-la, ela não lhe parecia muito bem...  
---

A garota andava rapidamente e sem rumo, sua cabeça poderia explodir, ela não se importaria...  
"Como Gina pôde? Como pôde pensar isso de mim" pensava angustiada. Os passos cada vez mais velozes enquanto descia as escadas, ela só queria se afastar do sétimo andar. Não tinha certeza se, nesse momento, conseguia olhar a amiga.

Ela bateu em alguém, mas não se importou. - Hermione? – alguém lhe segurava pelo braço. – Você está legal, menina? – Justino indagava com ar preocupado.

-Vou ficar – retrucou afastando instintivamente seu braço.

-Não parece – ele continuou. Hermione parou, virando-se para ele.

-O que você _quer_, Justino? Eu não estou muito a fim de conversar.

-Você nunca está – retrucou por sua vez. – Não é sempre que lhe encontro fora do alcance de Harry – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Mais essa agora. Lá vem ele novamente". – Então vocês são um casal?

-Você já deveria saber... Eu mesma lhe confirmei – disse sarcástica.

-Termina com um dos amigos e fica com o outro? – Hermione abriu a boca para replicar, o rapaz continuou. – Até parece que não tem outras escolhas... Me deixaria ofendido se pensar assim.

A garota riu incrédula. – Você deve ter bebido – seu sorriso sumindo com a mesma rapidez que apareceu.

-Bom, só estou repetindo o que ouvi falar... Por aí – ele continuou olhando-a de esgueira. – Então é verdade?

-O que? – ela franziu a testa. Aquilo papinho já estava lhe deixando cansada.

-Sobre essa _"troca"_ de amigos...

-Tenha mais respeito comigo!

-Hey! Não se ofenda, foi só uma simples pergunta.

-E eu vou responder a essa "simples pergunta" – Hermione respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. – Não há "troca" de amigos-

-Como não? E o Ronald pelo Harry, foi o que?

-Entre nós-

-Quem? Você e Ronald ou você e Harry Potter?

-Sabe do que mais? Eu NÃO lhe devo explicações!

-Sabia que irritada você fica uma gracinha?

A morena rolou os olhos, enfadada demais para responder àquela cantada tão batida. Será que era difícil aceitar um: "Sou comprometida"!

-Quero dizer, sério, _Hermi_ – ela pigarreou com aquele apelido, certamente não lhe trazia boas lembranças. - Você pode ter qualquer rapaz, não precisa estar apenas com os dois que conhece mais – "Ah. Merlim... O que não daria para Harry estar aqui?" Pensava tristemente enquanto continuava sua caminhava para sabe-se lá onde. – Eles, aqueles dois, podem magoá-la como qualquer outro...

-Que consolo – murmurou entediada. – Se eles podem me magoar como qualquer outro, por que buscarei outro então, Justino? – perguntou virando os olhos.

Ele abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. – Mas com os outros você não precisa _fingir_ que gosta – Hermione franziu o cenho e estava com um ar visivelmente alterado quando voltou-se novamente para o lufa-lufa. Parecia que tinha muitas coisas para falar. _Muitas_. Para sorte (ou azar) de Justino, ela não precisou falar...

-Pensei que fosse mais inteligente, Justino... Não se deve _mexer_ com a garota de um _amigo_ – Harry disse as suas costas. - Regra número um – disse em tom brincalhão, como se não acreditasse no que havia falado. Como se este (Harry) não acreditasse que Justino estivera dando encima de Hermione.

-Estive mesmo pensando em você – Hermione falou com um meio sorriso. – O que pensa sobre aquele dia de descanso que me prometeu? Estou mesmo precisando.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar sua conversa com Justino...

-Creio que ele não vá se importar, não era nada demais de fato... – disse indo ao encontro de Harry. - Ou era? – indagou, desta vez, para Justino.

-N-não. Não era nada demais. Eu tenho mesmo que ir – falou para seus sapatos. E dizendo isso saiu o mais rápido possível por um corredor paralelo.

Hermione riu, Harry apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. – Será que a partir de hoje terei que ficar de olho na Senhorita?

–Oh! Se não fosse pela ajuda eu o azararia! – ela brigou batendo levemente em seu ombro. Harry riu, segurando sua cintura, guiando-a.

-Eu acho que Justino gosta de você – disse seriamente. – E eu não gosto muito dele.

-Eu pensei que ele fosse seu _amigo_ – exclamou fingindo surpresa. – E quando percebeu isso? Que ele gosta de mim? – ela indagou jocosa. – Quando ele tentou me beijar ou quando-?

Harry parou de chofre. - Ele o _quê_! - Hermione gemeu baixinho. Por que ela havia falado aquilo! – Você não me _contou_ sobre isso – discorreu nada satisfeito.

-Como se lhe devesse satisfações! – reclamou desafiadora.

-Eu não quis dizer isso. Mas... mas... Quero dizer! Você é _minha_ amiga!

-Sim, e daí? – ele a encarou ofendido. – Oh! Droga, Harry. Eu não quis dizer isso – ele continuou a fitá-la. Esperando. - Ai Deus! Foi acidental! Está bem! Contente? – ela sentia-se estranhamente nervosa.

-_Acidental_? Ninguém a _beijaria_ de forma acidental, Hermione!

-O que quer dizer com isso? – inquiriu erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Estou dizendo que nada ocorre "acidentalmente". Ou melhor, que um beijo não ocorre acidentalmente! Ou você quer, ou não. No caso, certamente, Justino planejou! Ele queria _beijá-la_ e armou para que parecesse um acidente. Um _ótimo_ acidente, devo acrescentar.

-"Ótimo"?

-Você entendeu o que quis dizer – foi a vez dele virar os olhos.

-Não entendi não. Você disse "ótimo acidente".

-Foi o que eu disse – retrucou a olhando de lado.

-Então?

-Sim? – fez-se de desentendido enquanto elaborava uma boa resposta.

-O que isso quer dizer? – continuou, cruzando os braços. – "Um ótimo acidente".

-Ora Granger! Não banque a inocente agora. Você sabe e muito bem o que quis dizer. Justino gosta de você e nada melhor do que um "acidente" para aproveitar e lhe roubar beijos - Hermione corou. -, fingindo-se ainda de desentendido.

–Como você pode saber? Não creio que já tenha usado tais táticas... - Harry tossiu enquanto voltava a caminhar. – Harry? – ela estava um tanto quando chocada enquanto andava em sua direção. – Quem? – buscou com curiosidade.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Você usou esta tática com alguém – ela disse calmamente. – E estou perguntando quem.

-Não seja tola, eu não usei essa "tática" com ninguém.

-Harry.

-Não usei!

-Harry...

-Quantas vezes terei que – ele a olhou diretamente. A garota tinha um sorriso enviesado.

-Que...?

-Que... que dizer que não usei uma tática como essa?

-Como você sabe sobre...?

-Os rapazes, Mione – disse cansado. – Eles costumam dizer que esta tática dá certo...

Hermione ainda estava descrente quando voltaram a caminhar.  
------  
(Continua)  
------


	15. Um Dia

**Capítulo 15 – Um Dia**

-Vocês não prestam!

-Quando foi que descobriu? Quando o Simas nos espiou ou quando Justino "acidentalmente" beijou você.

-Ele não me beijou! – retrucou corada.

-_Menos mal_ – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Hermione o olhou de lado. "_Descobri quando você me beijou, Harry James Potter_" - Onde estamos indo? À sala precisa?

Harry deu uma risadinha. – Oh, não! Rony pediu que ficássemos o mais longe possível de lá. Se é que me entende...

-Eu posso imaginar. Por que ainda está com a capa?

-Caso seja necessário, Hermione – sua pedrinha brilhando em seu colo. – O que você prefere, ao Dedos de Mel ou a biblioteca?

-Não creio que seja permitido ir para o Dedos de Mel.

-Dedução brilhante esta.

-Tudo bem – ela ponderou. - Preciso de alguns doces - Harry a olhou surpreso. – Quer que eu desista? – indagou de sobrancelha erguida.

-Nem por um segundo isto me veio à cabeça, senhorita Granger.  
-------

-Estava mesmo procurando por vocês... – Slughorn, o professor de poções, falou, assustando-os. - Espero não lhes estar atrapalhando.

-De modo algum, professor – Hermione disse simpaticamente. Eles estavam no terceiro andar e o homem os parou quando estavam seguindo para a estatua que leva a Hogsmead.

-Bom, serei breve, tenho para mim que atrapalho – Harry sorriu apenas. Mas seu pensamento concordava com o senhor. - Segunda-feira, amanhã, organizei mais uma reuniãozinha... Espero que estejam lá, estarão certo?

-Bom. Professor é que... Bem...

-Vocês não fariam uma desfeita dessas comigo, hã? As oito, está bem? – para o choque dos adolescentes, o senhor gorducho lhes deu as costas e saiu.

-Ele pirou de vez – Harry murmurou.

-De fato. Ainda pôs numa segunda... Como se eu não tivesse tarefas para organizar.

-Deixa pra lá. Acho que ele está longe o bastante – dizendo isso, Harry apontou a varinha para a bruxa de um olho só.  
-------

Ele entrou sorrindo pela passagem da bruxa de um só olho.

-Não, não há ninguém. Só tome cuidado, aqui está meio escuro – murmurou estendendo a mão.

-Nossos pés... Estão cheios de lama. Se o senhor Filch nos pega... – ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior, prendendo o riso. – Ou aquela gata...

Como se fosse chamada, Madame Norra apareceu, os olhando seriamente, como se repreendesse. Ela miou. Um instante de silêncio e tensão e logo a voz praguejante do velho era ouvida. Eles se entreolharam e então agarrando as mãos da amiga, Harry passou a correr.

-Que boca, hã! – ela não respondeu, estava puxando ar suficiente para acompanhá-lo. Eles desceram as escadas e viraram à esquerda, pegando um atalho. – Não! Pára. Por que, _exatamente_, estamos correndo?

-Bom, Pra começar: o período de rondas, que por sinal, não fizemos... Passou a exatos sete minutos. Tempo suficiente para já estarmos em nosso _salão comunal_! Segundo: poderia ser até relevante Filch nos encontrar fora da cama, mas não com esses sapatos imundos! Mas se você quer levar uma detenção... Harry Potter!

Harry pareceu ponderar sob olhar incrédulo da amiga. – Tudo bem, eu sou a favor da corrida! Mas tenhamos a cabeça no lugar, se estamos fugindo, por que não estamos indo ao salão comunal! Nós estamos descendo as escadas, ao invés de estar subindo, se ainda não reparou.

-Eu pego vocês suas pestes! – Filch gritava furiosamente. Harry e Hermione se olharam, suas vistas baixando para os pés.

-Merda! – ela murmurou sacando a varinha. – Se estamos fugindo, não deveríamos _deixar_ pistas!

-Bravo – Harry exclamou quando toda sujeira sumiu. – Sem provas, sem crime.

-Onde está sua capa?

-Deveria estar na minha mão. Devo ter deixado no esconderijo.

-Não, sério! – falou sarcástica.

Harry virou os olhos, agarrando novamente o braço de Hermione e eles voltaram a correr. A voz de Filch estava perto, o rapaz não entendia como o senhor ainda os estava seguindo. Ele a empurrou no primeiro vão escuro que encontrou. Eles até prendiam a respiração, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Filch estava mais perto e mais perto.  
Ele parou na frente deles, Hermione fechou os olhos, enfiando o rosto no pescoço do rapaz. "Ah Merlim, seremos descobertos". Harry engoliu em seco, o que menos precisava nesse momento era de uma detenção. Por sorte o velho continuava de costas para aquele lugar.

-Ele se foi – Hermione ouviu a voz de Harry segundos depois. A morena se afastou dele sem ar, aparentemente nervosa demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Ela abriu a boca e levou o dedo indicador até ela – como se pedisse silêncio. – balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e passou a caminhar sem nada dizer.

-Não foi tão mal assim – ela lhe lançou um olhar que dizia tudo. Então eles caminharam rápidos e silenciosos.

A caminhada até o quinto andar foi bem tranqüila, pelo menos até eles ouvirem passos.  
Eles se esconderam, desta vez, ao lado de uma das inúmeras estátuas do castelo, uma que, por sorte, os cobria completamente, ao menos a altura deles. E a escuridão, agora, estava ao lado deles.  
Enquanto Hermione se encostava ao máximo à parede, Harry tentava espiar. Em um momento, o rapaz pressionou seu corpo contra o da amiga, seus lábios ao encontro do ouvido dela – Seja quem for, está vindo pra cá – ele ofegou.

-Por que certas coisas só acontecem quando estou ao seu lado? - Hermione não lastimaria por muito tempo.

Harry pôs o indicador nos lábios dela, impedindo que falasse mais. Os passos, estranhamente cautelosos, estavam se aproximando. Ela levantou os olhos, sua respiração entrecortada, os lábios entreabertos.  
Harry apoiou o braço na parede, acima da cabeça dela, ele estreitou os olhos, seu instinto dizendo que deveria agir.

-_Isso não é um acidente, Mione_ – ele murmurou antes de acabar com a distância de seus rostos.

O beijo que se sucedeu, era um beijo de descoberta. Ele não era como o primeiro... Nele, não havia nada de incerteza ou medo.  
Mordiscando o lábio inferior dela, Harry sorriu levemente por não sentir tensão alguma em Hermione. Ele se afastou olhando-a, por um segundo ou dois.  
A morena tinha um ar sereno, quase segura _demais_. E ele se viu querendo tirar toda serenidade dos olhos dela... Trazendo seu rosto mais junto ao dele, Harry a pressionou mais contra si, sua mão na nuca dela. Os lábios deles transmitindo calor, um ao outro.  
Hermione agarrou a gola da blusa do amigo com uma das mãos - a outra estava na parede, a fazendo se equilibrar. -, puxando-o mais para si. E então aquele lugar tornou-se muito quente.  
Harry retirou o braço que – achava ele. – lhes dava equilíbrio da parede e segurou a cintura de Hermione, retirando-a de perto da parede. Seus lábios estavam em uma luta tão incessante que o ar ficava completamente subjugado a um segundo plano; plano esse, pouco paralelo...

Hermione o sentiu se afastar um pouco, tempo suficiente para um rápido aspirar. Não... Não queria perder tempo. Ele queria estar com ela. Os lábios dela estavam prontos para ir ao encontro dos dele quando ouviu uma exclamação, as costas de Harry.  
Eles suspiraram e, definitivamente, aquilo tinha mais que o medo de terem sido apanhados. _Frustração_ era o nome certo.

-Ai Merlim! Eu não queria... não queria atrapalhar – gaguejou uma Gina ruborizada.

-Besteira Gina – Harry respirou fundo, passando uma das mãos no cabelo. Hermione ainda estava sentida demais com a amiga para dizer alguma coisa. – Mas o que você faz aqui?

-Ouvi um barulho, vim saber o que era. Mas e vocês? Quer dizer... – falou, olhando para baixo, corando ainda mais. – Se Filch lhes pega...

-Nós sabemos. Estávamos fugindo dele há pouco. É melhor irmos para o salão comunal - Hermione ainda preferiu não falar enquanto assentia e passava a andar.

Quando Harry a alcançou, instintivamente lhe puxou para perto, abraçando-a de lado. – Você não parece legal – Gina preferiu andar alguns passos atrás do "casal".

-Não é nada, Harry.

-É claro que é. Você apenas não quer falar, eu entendo – ela o olhou de lado. – Não deveria ficar tão chateada... A Gina não fez por mal. Ela, no fundo, sabe que você não seria capaz de fazer algo tão ruim assim.

-Ela duvidou de mim, Harry – seu tom era magoado. – Não creio que já tenha dado motivos para que ela... – seus olhos decaíram para o peito dele, lá a pedrinha vermelha da correntinha de Harry enfraquecia seu brilho. – Não quero falar sobre isso.

Quando por fim passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda, os três pararam em frente as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Harry já estava lhes desejando boa noite quando Hermione segurou seu braço. – Você fica – ela disse lentamente, observando a lareira.

-Boa noite, então – Gina murmurou. A morena a olhou por alguns segundos, mas nada respondeu. Logo, Gina subia as escadas sentindo-se péssima.

Hermione continuou imóvel – segurando ainda Harry. - por certa de um minuto, o tempo que Gina levou para, apressadamente, subir as escadas. – _Explique-se_ – ela exigiu virando-se completamente para o rapaz, seu braço se afastando dele.

Ele deu de ombros. – Imaginei que não poderia ser Filch ou algum professor andando desse modo. Todo precavido.

Hermione sentiu uma onda quente de raiva lhe invadir o corpo. - Aí você me _agarra_? – indagou incrédula. – O que você pensa que _eu_ sou?

Harry não gostou do tom dela, ela estava o acusando? - Não lembro de você ter reclamado, Hermione – retrucou sarcástico.

Ela abriu a boca sem ação. – Não acredito que pôde dizer isso - exclamou ofendida. – Acho que nosso pacto está indo longe demais, Harry. Não lembro de ter concordado que haveria _beijos_.

O moreno desviou o olhar por um momento. – Certo então. Ótimo... Amanhã mesmo podemos resolver esse _problema_. É um "namoro", pode haver o "término" dele. E não se preocupe, eu ainda posso lhe dar as malditas aulas de DCAT – retrucou secamente. – Até amanhã, Hermione. E desculpe o incomodo e por ter sido tão inconveniente hoje e por meu atrevimento – ao terminar, ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	16. Briga de Casal

**Capítulo 16 – Briga de Casal****  
**  
Hermione estava atônita no meio do salão comunal. Ela caiu sentada em uma das poltronas antes que percebesse, cruzou os braços, aproximando-os do corpo, repentinamente sentindo frio.  
Suspirou profundamente enquanto tentava se acalmar. Ela não deveria se sentir culpada, Harry fora muito grosseiro e sem motivo algum.

-Sim, a culpa é toda sua, Har... – ela parou no momento, ela não queria que Harry soubesse que ela estava falando dele, ou que estava o chamando. – Você é mesmo estúpida, Granger.

"O que você estava pensando?" indagou mentalmente. "Que ele iria dizer que teve _vontade_ de beijá-la? Faça-me o favor" Hermione abaixou os olhos. Ela estava bastante assustada com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Aquilo estava tornando-se mais constante do que poderia desejar, do que sabia ser bom para sua sanidade.

"Será que é pedir demais um pouco de _consideração_?"

Certamente "consideração" não tinha nada com o caso.  
Ela poderia não admitir, mas Harry Potter lhe deixava louca, e não em apenas um dos sentidos conotativos...  
A garota poderia odiá-lo, mas passava rápido demais para ser levado em conta... Ela poderia se irritar, mas quando este lhe pedia desculpas... O que mais havia de fazer, a não ser desculpá-lo? Ela sorria com ele, para ele, dele. Ela gostava de estar ao seu lado. Gostava de tocá-lo... decididamente. E, a cada momento, mais facilmente poderia ser magoada por Harry. Não que ele o fizesse querendo. Só... acontecia.

Como agora. Ela só queria que ele dissesse uma frase, uma simples frase, mas ele não o fez. E nem poderia... Besteira seria pensar nisso também.  
Por isso ela ignorava. Uma parte sua, uma parte coerente – ou o mais próximo disso. -, sabia que aquilo só lhe traria dor de cabeça. Uma outra, teimosa, até insistia, entretanto, a parte mais racional da garota era muito centrada, ou se considerava assim, para apenas ponderar tudo.  
Ela, na verdade, já tinha tudo bem em mente, vários argumentos para Hermione não pular (e afundar) nesse barco de _divagação_. Sua mente, de certo, havia criado um grande bloqueio com a palavra "sentimento", evitando usá-la constantemente, para, quem sabe assim, nunca despertar Hermione... Que estava mais ciente do que gostaria. Fato.

"Vontade de beijá-la?" Ainda persistia em sua cabeça. - Por que iria querer que ele falasse um absurdo desses?

"Talvez porque..." Mas Hermione não deixou que sua mente completasse a frase, se levantou determinada. Se Harry queria um fim, ele o teria.

-Porque, além do mais, em nada me afetará. Ainda terei minhas aulas de Dcat – "as malditas aulas" a voz de Harry veio como um sussurro, enquanto subia as escadas.  
-------

Quando Harry desceu as escadas, naquela manhã da segunda-feira, encontrou Rony que não estava lá essas coisas de animação. Era relativamente cedo, o rapaz não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao encontrar o amigo já de pé.

-Não vamos esperar a M-mione? – ele bocejou vendo Harry se dirigir a passagem.

-Estou com fome. Além do que, ela sabe o caminho não é? – Rony assentiu dando de ombros. – Onde está a Lilá.

-Espero que já esteja no salão principal, ela vai me matar se eu não tiver esperado por ela... – Harry riu.  
-&-

-Bom dia – a garota disse sem levantar os olhos do livro.

-Por Merlim, Hermione – Rony exclamou exasperado, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Como você pode desejar um "bom dia" assim?

A morena ergueu os olhos, eles encontraram-se momentaneamente com os de Harry, para apenas depois estudar Rony. – Do que está falando, Ronald?

Ele fez uma careta. – Apenas que eu mal acordo e você já estava com um livro embutido em seus braços.

-Na verdade, isso não tem nenhuma importância realmente para você. Afinal, você mal toca em um livro – retrucou ironicamente. - E se minha presença te incomoda – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu sinto muitíssimo lhe informar que isso pouco me importa. E, a propósito, - ela franziu a testa, observando-o com mais cuidado. – Você está péssimo.

-E-eu apenas não tive uma boa noite de sono – falou corando furiosamente.

-Eu posso imaginar – ela contrapôs com um sorriso enviesado, fazendo-o corar ainda mais.

-Parece que as cordialidades acabaram. Finalmente – Harry resmungou enquanto pegava a primeira coisa que via pela frente. Ele realmente achou que poderia estar no salão principal mais cedo que Hermione. Estava enganado.

-Sabe, Rony – Hermione continuou, ignorando o moreno. – Não creio que Lilá ficará muito feliz de ver que você não a esperou...

Rony, que tinha uma torrada a meio caminho da boca, olhou para os lados. – Ah. Droga – murmurou irritado, pondo a torrada no mesmo lugar, não antes de lhe dar uma abocanhada. – Eu preciso ir – sem mais, ele saiu rapidamente do salão.

Isso deixou Harry e Hermione a uma distância de uma pessoa no banco onde estavam. Harry comeu como se nada tivesse acontecido, Hermione se voltou para seu livro, e nenhum dos dois falou mais nada.  
Era muito óbvio que estavam magoados um com o outro, mas eles não repararam, ou melhor, não quiseram (se forçaram a não) reparar.

O salão estava começando a encher e Harry e Hermione, vez ou outra, levantavam seus olhos para cumprimentar alguém, logo voltando ao que faziam, isto é, Harry a comer lentamente e Hermione voltava a ler o mais rapidamente possível que sua concentração poderia suprir.  
Rony chegou e, desta vez, estava com a namorada. Ele não voltou a sentar-se entre os outros dois e sim, a frente deles, ou quase, ao lado de Lilá. Ambos se entreolharam depois de desejarem "bom dia" para os amigos.

"Que estranho..." pensava Rony olhando para Harry e Hermione simplesmente _confuso_. Por que ainda estavam afastados? Se perguntava ele. Quer dizer, quando o mesmo (Rony) estava no lugar, eles não puderam estar juntos - "como sempre ficavam por sinal". – porque ele estava entre os dois. Mas depois que saíra nada os impedia de se aproximar... Mas, ainda assim, o lugar entre eles permanecia vago.  
Antes, no entanto, que o ruivo ou Lilá comentasse sobre esse _estranho_ fato, Partavi chegou, desejando bom dia a todos, especialmente para Harry, ao qual deu um beijo demoradamente exagerado no bochecha. Antes que pudesse perceber coerentemente o que fazia, Hermione havia se deslocado para junto de Harry, impedindo que a garota asiática senta-se ao lado do moreno. Harry a olhou por um momento, completamente agradecido. Ela - Hermione -, no entanto, já estava com a atenção em seu livro novamente. Lilá sorriu levemente, ouvindo Parvati reclamar por não ter sido acordada mais cedo.

Vinte minutos depois, as pessoas estavam se dispersando, pelo menos os alunos do sétimo ano. Alguns foram para suas aulas, outros para seus respectivos salões comunais...

-Temos mesmo que ir a aula? – Rony indagou olhando Hermione. Ela deu um muxoxo, pegando seu material.

-'To indo – ela falou, Rony passou a segui-la derrotado, pelo menos até notar que Harry estava no mesmo lugar.

-Você vai se atrasar, cara. Não que o Binns note alguma coisa... Ma-

-Eu não vou – Hermione virou o rosto para vê-lo, estava brincando certo? – Ainda não sei por que a professora Minerva me manteve nesse curso... Minha nota foi lastimável, não que eu tenha me esforçado, de toda forma – Hermione parecia querer falar algo, mas quando Harry a olhou, quase desafiadoramente, ela apenas lhe deu as costas e retomou sua caminhada.

-Você vem, Ron? – indagou ela.

-Er... deixe-me pensar um pouco mais – Harry riu. A garota virou os olhos, andando. – O que está havendo?

-Do que está falando?

-Você e Hermione. E não negue – falou franzindo a testa. – O que houve?

-Nós discutimos.

-O que? Como? Por que?

-Besteiras – disse virando os olhos.

-Dificilmente vocês discutem por besteiras, Harry. O que você acha que sou?

-Espero que não esteja esperando uma resposta... – disse sarcástico.

Rony bateu no ombro dele. – Tudo bem. Bom, eu vou pra aula – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ei! Não me olhe assim! Se vocês estavam brigados, as coisas podem sobrar para mim. Não vou arriscar. Me acompanha?

-Até fora do salão. Quero dar uma olhada na biblioteca.

-Você quem sabe.  
----

Antes que Hermione pudesse se dar conta, já estava em plena aula de poções e alguém, que segurou seu ombro, estava sentando-se ao seu lado.  
O rosto dela levantou, tirando os olhos de seu material por um momento, sua testa franzida enquanto olhava a volta, a tempo de ver Justino – que estava de pé com o material em mãos olhando para seu lado; se sentar onde, ela tinha certeza, a pouco estava.  
E aí que ela percebeu Harry. Na verdade, com a atitude de Justino tivera apenas certeza que se tratava de Harry. Por que, muito antes, quando "alguém" sentava-se ao seu lado, ela sentiu o toque dele. Hermione o ignorou por todo tempo depois disso e ele não fez esforço algum para falar...

Rony sentou-se logo atrás deles e ainda parecia anestesiado com a aula "ultra-entediante" de Binns. Enquanto o professor de poções não chegava, ele simplesmente sentou-se e cochilou.  
Harry o cutucou minutos depois, o professor entrava em sala.

-Por favor, montem seus caldeirões – disse sorrindo. Então ele olhou para Harry e Hermione como se eles fossem seu principal objetivo. – Bom dia.

Foi então que Hermione lembrou do convite para a "reuniãozinha" com Slughorn. "Que sorte" pensou irônica.  
-&-

Já em meados da aula, Harry observou que tinha alguma coisa errada no caldeirão de Rony, atrás deles, definitivamente aquela poção _não_ deveria estar tão borbulhante e da cor vermelha. Momentos antes de tudo acontecer, Harry, que estava completamente desconfortável com a poção feita pelo amigo, vez ou outra olhando para trás. E então ele teve certeza absoluta da deficiência da poção quando, de repente, Rony se afastou mais que rápido de seu próprio caldeirão gritando "cuidado". No instante que Rony corria, o rapaz puxou Hermione para si em um abraço protetor e a encobriu. E então, a coisa toda explodiu.  
Com a explosão, ele foi jogado sobre ela no chão, derrubando, por sua vez, seu caldeirão e o de Hermione. E então alguém estava gritando e tudo estava caótico.

-Você está bem? – ela arfou com o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. Harry enrijeceu e ela soube o porquê. "Parte _sensível_". – Desculpe – murmurou tentando afastar o rosto do dele, em vão. – Você está bem? – indagou novamente, mais alto desta vez e sem se importar com arrepio dele. Ela não podia fazer nada se estava _presa_ entre o corpo dele e o chão. Ele não respondeu. – Harry! Harry, por favor! – ela se exasperou, ainda impossibilitada. As alunas ainda gritavam escandalosas. – Você não pode estar mal! Você está me _sentindo_ – ela retrucou ruborizando.

-Se eu me mexer, isso pode tocar você e não tenho idéia do que seja essa "poção" que o Rony fez. Por sorte, minha capa recebeu todo o impacto disso. Por conseguinte, eu não sei qual reação isso tem na pele.

-Por que você não respondeu, eu pensei que pudesse estar ferido – o moreno se calou novamente.

-Hermione! Hermione, você está bem? – Justino retirou Harry de cima dela bruscamente.

A garota não respondeu ao lufa-lufa, encarou Harry seriamente. - Valeu Justino – Harry disse mordaz. – Dá próxima vez, mais cuidado. Você não quer se ferir... – disse sem expressão. - Com uma poção é claro – continuou. _Estranhamente_, amedrontar e desencorajar o garoto havia virado um bom passa tempo para Harry.

Justino tentou ignorar Harry e esperou que Hermione se pronunciasse. Ela não o fez, sacou a varinha e limpou a capa de Harry. – _Agora_ pode se mover – o rapaz não deixou de notar o tom pungente dela.

-Obrigado.

-Sr. Potter! Srta. Granger – Slughorn exclamou caminhando rapidamente para eles, empurrando Justino, para estar de fronte para ambos. – Está tudo bem? Ah. Merlim, a culpa foi minha... Vamos à enfermaria.

-Professor, não é necessário. Não se preocupe - Harry respondeu. – Nós estamos bem.

O senhor sorriu. – Eu vi seu ato de coragem. A Srta. Granger deve estar orgulhosa por ter um namorado tão cauteloso.

-Muito orgulhosa – Hermione falou sem emoção alguma.

-Devido a condição atual da sala e dos alunos – ele olhou feio para Rony. – Dou minha aula por encerrada – Rony já estava saindo de fininho quando o professor falou. – E, sr. Weasley, um metro de pergaminho sobre essa poção que o senhor fez e como esta deveria ter ficado.

-Sim professor...  
-------  
(continua)  
-------


	17. No Antro

_Bom, só pra avisar: esse capítulo não tem nada demais. Ele, pelo menos para mim, 'tá uma droga...__  
__Eu não dei ênfase à festa do Slughorn. Nem falar dela direito eu falei... Mas espero que curtam o capítulo._

**Capítulo 17 – No Antro **

Eles saíram do salão comunal com Gina, ao encontro da sala do professor de poções.

-Parece que não estão muito animados com a ida até lá.

-Ele quase nos obrigou a comparecer – Harry disse impaciente.

-Não é de todo ruim.

-Espero mesmo que não. Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mas cedo podemos ir embora - eles estavam a uns dez metros do lugar e Harry ainda pensava seriamente em fugir dali.

-Até parece que não conhece Slughorn... – Gina riu.

Quando eles entravam, foram recebidos com festa pelo professor. – Estava pensando que não vinham... – havia alguns alunos lá, "o nosso grupo _seleto_", o rapaz pensou irônico.

Harry se afastou um pouco, indo até a mesinha de bebidas, Slughorn o seguiu. Hermione ia fazer o mesmo percurso quando Gina a impediu.

-Posso falar um minuto com você? – a morena deu de ombros. – Queria pedir desculpas, por tê-la acusado. Eu sinto muito Hermione, não foi minha intenção julgá-la, é que eu fiquei possessa só de imaginar Harry magoado... Eu o prezo muito, - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mesmo você achando o contrário.

-Eu não disse nada, Gina.

-E precisa? – disse abaixando a cabeça. - Toda vez que me olha, sinto um ar de reprovação estendido para mim.

-Acho que está enlouquecendo. Eu não tenho nenhum olhar de reprovação guardado exatamente para você – disse franzindo a testa.

A ruiva sorriu amargamente. – Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu só queria que soubesse que eu sinto muito – dizendo isso ela se afastou.

-Onde está a Gina – Harry perguntou.

-Conseguiu ludibriar Slughorn? – indagou ignorando sua pergunta.

-É o que parece – retrucou lhe oferecendo um copo. - Por hora, basta – ele olhou a sua volta. – Escute. Sobre ontem...

-Não acho que aqui seja um bom lugar para conversar sobre isso, Harry – ela murmurou.

Ele suspirou. – Você está certa. Mas, ainda assim, me desculpe está bem? Não tinha o direito de ser grosseiro com você.

-Você foi grosseiro? Nem percebi – ele sorriu.

-Você é um doce – disse se aproximando para beijar seu rosto. Hermione virou seu rosto para encará-lo, foi o suficiente para seus lábios se encontrarem. Logo, no entanto, eles se afastaram, ruborizados. – Eu sei que isso não significa que mudou de idéia – ele continuou a observando. – Mas, nós podemos resolver isso depois, como você mesma disse, aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado.  
-------

A terça-feira havia chegado. Na verdade, ela já estava terminando e Harry e Hermione ainda não havia resolvido nada, eles nem tocaram no assunto. A morena estava no salão comunal, repassava a matéria de DCAT, o que menos precisava era de mais assunto para repassar junto a Harry.

Levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Gina entrar pelo retrato da mulher Gorda. A maioria do time da grifinória havia chegado do treino há meia hora – Rony fora o primeiro a aparecer, mas parecia alheio demais a tudo. O que significava que a garota não conseguiria fazer pergunta alguma sem que a resposta fosse: "o que?" – E, ainda assim, cada vez que a passagem era aberta, ela não encontrava aquele cabelo completamente revoltado e negro.

Hermione a examinou uns segundos, parecia exausta. – Como foi o treino? - indagou assim que a ruiva estava em uma distancia razoável.

-Cansativo – disse fazendo uma careta. – Rony estava péssimo... Eu não sei, parecia estar em outro planeta hoje – murmurou lançando um olhar duro ao irmão. Este parecia estar mais preocupado em abraçar Lilá.

-Não se preocupe. No jogo, ele estará bem.

-É bom mesmo! – reclamou. - Eu vou para o dormitório... – falou coçando os olhos. – Preciso esquecer o fiasco do Rony.

-Gina... – Hermione a chamou. - Onde está o Harry?

-Ah. Bom. Ele ficou, estava muito irritado com Rony, você tinha de ver. Preferiu ficar mais um tempo lá, voando – ela franziu a testa. – Isso faz mais de meia hora. Eu pensei que já havia chegado... – disse subindo as escadas.

-Mas você não estava com ele?

-Não. Não... – respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Estive tentando me acalmar um pouco. Se eu visse Ronald Weasley na minha frente... Não responderia por mim. Ele fez o time inteiro levar um belo dum esporro do Harry. Ainda to com dor de cabeça – disse num suspiro irritado, procurando mais uma vez Rony no lugar. – Ele deve ta por aqui daqui a pouco, Mione. Vai ver ficou para treinar mais um pouco.

-Mas está anoitecendo. Não creio que seja muito eficiente procurar aquela bolinha minúscula no escuro.

Gina bocejou dando de ombros. – Talvez ele quisesse relaxar, o Rony foi realmente um terror hoje... Boa Noite M-mione – disse em mais um bocejo.

-Você não vai comer nada?

Ela sorriu. – Dei uma passada na cozinha antes de vir para cá. Agora eu só quero duas coisas: Banho e cama – falou finalmente sumindo de vista.

Hermione voltou a sua leitura, ficou ali por cerca de cinco minutos. Depois o fechou e saiu do lugar.  
-------

-Eu sinto muito, Harry...

O rapaz encarou a menina a suas costas. – Parvati? O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou confuso. – Pensei que esse era seu horário de adivinhação – disse pegando a caixa onde guardava o material do time.

A menina corou. – Bom, eu matei a aula – disse dando um pequeno sorriso. – Você está legal?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto se dirigia ao vestiário, seguido por ela. – Certamente. Mas por que a pergunta? Eu nem recebi um balaço desta vez.

-Você estava bravo hoje no treino.

-Você viu o treino? – perguntou suspirando.

-Não poderia perder – contrapôs gentil. – Mas você está legal?

-Acho que sim – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso. – Eu meio que "explodi", perdi a paciência – disse finalmente parando para olhá-la.

Ela corou quando o rapaz a olhou nos olhos. – Isso acontece. Afinal, o garoto-que-sobreviveu também é humano, não é?

-Sim eu sou – respondeu num sorriso de gracejo.

-Mas o que houve? Digo, para que ficasse tão alterado...

-Um péssimo treino - retrucou voltando a andar, entrando no vestiário. – Um mau dia. Uma semana péssima.

-Você precisa relaxar mais.

-É o que eu sempre tento fazer. Só é um tanto difícil quando se é capitão de um time e monitor-chefe, tento que conciliar essas obrigações com o estudo – retrucou rindo-se.

-Eu não havia pensando nisso, me desculpe.

-Que nada. Tenho certeza que quer apenas ajudar.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – S-soube que você e a Herm brigaram – disse fazendo grande esforço para demonstrar pesar.

-É?

-Aham. Sinto muito – disse bem atrás dele. - Espero que não seja nada demais - o rapaz acabava de por a caixa no chão.

-Ah – franziu a testa. – Obrigado pela preocupação.

-Para isso que os amigos servem – ela disse dando uma piscadela. Harry riu. – Mas está tudo bem não é? – perguntou tocando seu ombro. Certamente com um tanto de nojo. - Quero dizer, entre você e a Herm?

-Nós es-

-Harry, você está aqui...? – Hermione acabara de entrar no local. Primeiro ela franziu a testa, depois ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

Parvati tirou rapidamente a mão de cima de Harry. – Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui?

A morena a olhou sarcasticamente, mas quando respondeu, sua voz estava calma, firme e completamente natural. – Meu namorado me chamou aqui – Hermione não se lembrava de já ter usado esse "adjetivo" para Harry. "Namorado". – E você Parvati, o que faz aqui? – indagou como se a outra pudesse lhe dar uma ótima explicação para estar no lugar e hora errados, com a pessoa errada, principalmente.

-Estava conversando com Harry. Falando sobre o treino de hoje e sobre você.

-Fico lisonjeada – dessa vez, a morena não escondeu o sarcasmo. Hermione olhou para o amigo, se dirigindo a ele. – Você está exausto, não é? – indagou tocando seu rosto, afastando o cabelo de sua testa suada. Parvati fez uma careta.

-Nada que um bom banho não possa resolver.

-Eu soube sobre o Rony.

-Ele foi desprezível – o rapaz murmurou olhando-a de lado. – Se continuar assim, serei obrigado a retirá-lo do time.

-Não acho que será necessário. Ele apenas precisou um pouco mais de Lilá.

Ele riu. – Obrigado por estar aqui, sei o quanto odeia quadribol.

-Ah. Eu só não queria um Potter soltando fogo pelas narinas – retrucou irônica. – E eu nem fiz tanto... Creio que Parvati tenha sido muito mais útil.

-Ora, o que é isso Herm – a outra disse. – Você _ainda é_ namorada aqui. É claro que sempre faz bem, sempre é útil.

Hermione não gostou da atitude de Parvati, especialmente como pronunciara "ainda é". – Tem razão Partavi, ainda sou. E acho que mereço mais crédito que _qualquer outra_ – retrucou virando-se novamente para Harry. – Você não acha? – mesmo olhando nos olhos verdes, ela falava com a outra garota.

-Com toda certeza – grunhiu.

Hermione sorriu ainda olhando o amigo. Ela tinha uma desculpa muito boa, tinha sim. – É. Acho que vou cobrar meu crédito agora – comentou displicente.

-E o que você deseja Srta. Granger? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos decaindo para a boca dele.

-Eu desejo – murmurou. – Desejo... Seus lábios. É válido? – indagou levantando os olhos.

-Creio que sim.

Ela sentiu, por um minuto, uma vontade insana de azarar Parvati até sua milésima geração. E era por isso que agora estava entre a cruz e a espada. Não deveria ter ido tão longe, mas já que fora...  
A morena postou sua mão na nuca de Harry, trazendo-o para si. Seus lábios se encontraram segundos depois de uma pequena brincadeira entre ambos, onde apenas instigavam-se.  
Parvati ficou ali, sem saber direito onde por a vista. Talvez ela devesse sair, mas de algum modo, estava presa àquele chão.

–Certo – Hermione disse depois de tomar fôlego. - Nossa briga termina aqui, se você não se importa, senhor Potter.

-Eu não me importo... se você não se importar com meu suor.

-Então vem aqui – disse antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez. Parvati achou que fosse uma boa hora para ir.  
-------

Depois daquele encontro no vestiário, Parvati pouco se aproximava de Harry quanto este estava em companhia de Hermione. O que de certa forma era um bom para Harry, já que muitos acreditavam que Partavi não se aproximava por causa de ciúmes da parte de Mione. E fora isso, o mês correu sem mais problemas.

A partida contra a Corvinal havia acabado há minutos com um espetacular mergulho de Harry. Rony fora bem na partida, o que foi um alívio para a grifinória.  
Nesse instante o time era carregado para o castelo, sobre os ombros dos colegas de casa que urravam em felicidade.  
Entretanto, um dos jogados não estava naquela festa, ele escapara. O que não era tão surpreendente, já que todos os grifinórios – ou quase - estavam mais que interessados em comemorar a grande vitória. Vitória esta, que lhes aproximava ainda mais da taça das casas.

Ele entrou no vestiário enquanto o tumulto entrava no castelo.

-Meus parabéns – disse a jovem. – Fez um bom treinamento com seus jogadores.

-Obrigado – falou num sorriso pequeno. Eles se calaram por um instante, se observando.

-Então está acabado – ela ouviu-se dizer. Aquilo era tão estranho...

O mês havia passado bem depressa para a concepção de Hermione. E a encenação finalmente chegara ao fim. Talvez Gina não o tivesse esquecido completamente... Bom, paciência.  
A questão é que Hermione já não precisava mais de aulas extras e Harry já estava achando que aquele plano estava indo longe demais. Ele não queria chegar na parte de perder a amizade dela por causa de uma atitude que ele deveria ter coragem de tomar: dizer a Gina que não a amava mais.  
Além do que, ele sabia que se Hermione pudesse mudar de idéia, em relação ao amor, ela teria que "prová-lo". E, estando com ele, certamente não conseguiria encontrá-lo, porque, antes de tudo, eles eram melhores amigos e ponto.  
Porque também, para ela, o amor que Harry lhe demonstrava, querendo ou não, era apenas de fachada. Não que não acreditasse em sua amizade. Mas para ela, o amor que o rapaz lhe nutria era um modo distinto, como de todo bom amigo: era platônico. Estranho, não aceitava o amor, porém, ela nunca repudiou a amizade, que não deixa de ser um tipo de amor...

-Acabado – ele repetiu com um sorriso, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Certo – ela apertou a dele. - Eu só queria uma coisa – ela riu nervosamente. – Pra guardar de recordação.

-Diga – ele falou, ainda apertando sua mão.

-Isso – ela deu um passo a frente, sorriu ligeiramente pela surpresa dele e lhe deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Rapidamente se afastando.

-Já que você pediu... – ele murmurou e então a puxou pela mão que ainda segurava, a outra mão dele ao encontra da cintura dela, apertando-a contra si. Hermione ofegou antes que pudesse pensar – Acho que não vai se importar de eu também tiver um pedido... – e a beijou.  
-------  
(continua)  
-------


	18. Seus Botões

**Capítulo 18– Seus Botões**

-Sim é verdade – ela disse pela qüinquagésima vez naquele dia, monotonamente. – Nós terminamos.

-Mas eu não disse nada – Gina falou surpresa.

Hermione levantou os olhos para a amiga. – O que foi então?

-Não se cansa de estudar? Você está nisso a mais de quatro horas... O que foi Mione?

-Não sei do que está falando, Gina – retrucou dando de ombros, voltando a ler seu livro.

-Claro que sabe – falou franzindo a testa e fechando o livro da garota, Hermione a encarou indignada. – Só espere um minuto, estou _falando_ com você.

A morena bufou. – O que é?

-O que é, pergunto eu. Você não está nada legal, é o Harry não é?

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Estou bem.

-Pois acho que não. Mas se você mesma, Srta. "Cabeça dura", não quer admitir... Acho que é desnecessário insistir.

-Isso significa que posso voltar a ler meu livro – indagou apontando para ele.

-Claro, iria mesmo dormir – a morena abriu novamente o livro. - Tenha uma boa noite.

Erguendo os olhos, Hermione respondeu - Você também – a ruivinha deu uma última olhada na amiga antes de subir as escadas para o dormitório.

Suspirando, Hermione fechou o livro e então pôde constatar que ela era a única no salão comunal da grifinória agora. Ela guardou o material de estudo na bolsa e se recostou na poltrona onde estava, sua cabeça não ia mesmo assimilar mais coisa alguma sobre seja lá o que quer que estivesse tentando ler nas últimas quatro horas.

Havia acontecido há apenas dois dias. Naquele maldito sábado.  
"E toda Hgwarts já sabe" pensou engolindo duro. "Parvati nem esperou o lugar esfriar, já estava se jogando nele assim que soube" A morena anelou, desviando o olhar para a janela do salão. Ela odiava Parvati com toda sua força naquele momento...

Fechou os olhos, ouvindo apenas sua respiração e o crepitar do fogo na lareira. Hoje havia sido um dia péssimo, não conseguira se concentrar quase em nada – porque, para onde quer que olhasse, a garota asiática estava ao alcance, e, só pra variar, no encalço de Harry Potter.  
A voz de Parvati ecoava irritantemente em sua cabeça, Hermione só não queria mais ouvir, mas parecia impossível.

"Harry você pode me ajudar nisso?" Talvez estivesse pirando de vez... "Eu não consigo... Como é, Harry?" Não era para se importar. Ou melhor, ela _não_ queria se importar. "Assim? Ah. Com você como meu professor tudo fica bem mais simples..." Era mais forte que ela, no entanto. "Bem que você poderia me dar aulas particulares, hein?" Como aquela garota podia ser tão cínica! "Pense nisso, viu!" Hermione sabia muito bem o que ela queria estudar... E sentia seu sangue ferver só de pensar.

Harry podia escolher qualquer uma. Qualquer. Mas não tinha certeza que conseguia admitir Parvati. Não que sua opinião contasse quando Harry fosse escolher outra namorada. Mas sabia que Parvati não era alguém para _ele_. E nunca poderia ser.

A morena abriu os olhos novamente, sua cabeça estrondando. "Como se alguém pudesse ser suficientemente boa para você, Harry..." pensou com um sorriso amargo.  
--------

Ela acordou num sobressalto, não tinha certeza se fora o sonho que a despertara ou a trovoada lá fora, indicando o mau tempo. Sabia apenas, que não queria continuar naquele lugar. Ofegante, saiu do quarto trôpega, descendo as escadas com pressa.

Não era a primeira vez que aquele pesadelo a atormentava e nem seria a última... Hermione sentou-se numa das poltronas do salão comunal da grifinória, juntou os joelhos ao seu corpo e os enlaçou, abraçando-os.  
"Está tudo bem" ela repetia mentalmente. "Tudo bem" tremia dos pés à cabeça. Às vezes, aquele pesadelo lhe parecia tão real... "Lembre-se: Já acabou. Acabou" a morena respirou fundo e apoiando a cabeça na poltrona, estremeceu por causa do frio.  
Ela se deixou ficar, por quanto tempo não sabia... Tinha a impressão que ainda era muito cedo para alguém estar de pé, mas não queria voltar para cama. Talvez por medo de sonhos ruins.

Tirando da cabeça qualquer hipótese de pesadelo, pensou em Gina. A ruiva aparentava estar bem, pelo menos atrás de Harry não fora... E Hermione não podia negar, estava muito satisfeita com isso. Fizera um bom trabalho, Oh sim!  
Pelo que via, Gina estava curada da maldição. Se é que o amor tem cura. Ou qualquer que tenha sido – ou é – o sentimento que a ruiva nutria – ou nutre – por Harry. A questão é apenas uma: cumprira sua parte.

"Minha parte" pensou franzindo a testa. "Como se eu tivesse uma dívida para com ele. Como se tivesse o dever de me prestar àquela armação"  
Armação, armação, armação... Era apenas isso - Um plano sem nenhuma pretensão de dar certo, que Harry bolara em um momento de desconforto. - E veja no que resultara! Num total emaranhado de atos e pensamentos seus sobre um certo moreno.

Ela ponderou um instante sobre Harry, seu rosto adquirindo um tom rosado. _Seu melhor amigo_. Perpassou levemente o dedo na boca, contornando-a. "Meu melhor amigo a quem beijei, algumas muitas vezes..." corrigiu.  
"... Talvez não o suficiente" uma vozinha completou de modo insinuante, Hermione não a repreendeu. "Sim, talvez não o suficiente" ponderou reticente, deitando-se. A morena ofereceu ao lugar um sorriso estranho enquanto voltava seu olhar para a lareira; esta já esta acesa.

O motivo do sorriso... Apenas uma chance para adivinhar. Sim, era toda aquela doçura que, certas vezes, ela tinha certeza, só encontraria nele, no gosto dele.  
Fato era que Hermione tentava esquecer tudo do último mês. Mas então, seus pensamentos a traiam e ela voltava ao passado, que nem era tão distante assim. Sentia tanta falta – em determinados momentos causava-lhe até dor.  
Aquele mar, ora revolto ora sereno. Impetuoso. Quase transparente, talvez, até demais. Seu olhar, seu gosto, seu toque... Seus corpos tão instintivamente próximos.  
Ah, Deus... Qual era afinal seu problema?

Nesses últimos dias, ela estava evitando ficar a sós com ele, para o próprio bem de Harry e para a sanidade _dela_ não ser mais atingida... Porque ela tremia quando o tinha por perto e dificilmente não se arrepiava quando, acidentalmente, qualquer parte de seus corpos se encontrava. Sentia todo lugar esquentar quando encontrava os olhos de Harry. E aquele sorriso... era torturante demais.

O que esta a levando pensar sobre o assunto? Sabia que não era esta a pergunta certa, entretanto, ainda não tinha coragem de pensar, quiçá indagar sobre esta.  
E enquanto a chuva caia lá fora, seus olhos estavam presos a ela. Aquele lugar persistia em estar vazio, mas, se quer saber, esse silêncio apenas a consolava. Talvez precisasse mesmo estar sozinha, talvez precisasse apenas esquecer. E ela queria, tanto...

_-Isso – ela deu um passo a frente, sorriu ligeiramente pela surpresa dele e lhe deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Rapidamente se afastando._

_-Já que você pediu... – ele murmurou e então a puxou pela mão que ainda segurava, a outra mão dele ao encontra da cintura dela, apertando-a contra si. Hermione ofegou antes que pudesse pensar – Acho que não vai se importar de eu também tiver um pedido... – e a beijou. _

-Posso saber o que a Srta. Granger está fazendo tão cedo fora da cama? – a morena mordeu o lábio inferior. – Hum? – Harry acabara de se sentar a sua frente, ao chão.

-Estou sem sono.

-E perdida em pensamentos – ele retrucou com um pequeno sorriso. – Está tudo bem?

-Por que não estaria, Harry? E o que, se posso saber, você faz aqui?

Ele pareceu ponderar. – Você pode... Só não queria ficar na cama, sozinho. Então desci...

-Como se nesse horário pudesse haver alguém por aqui.

-Há sim. Você está aqui, e, pra mim, já basta – disse se levantando. – Pode me ceder um pequeno espaço? – indagou com um sorriso maroto.

-Tem um monte de cadeiras e sofás nesse lugar, Potter – ela disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Mas eu gosto especificamente deste sofá, Granger – revidou. – Me processe – disse dando de ombros, ela sorriu, encolhendo a perna.

-Eu estava pensando... eu gosto mais dessa parte – falou apontando para onde a cabeça dela estava.

-Você não está sugerindo que eu me levante para que sente não é?

-Não exatamente.

Ela rolou os olhos. - Dois corpos não podem ocupam o mesmo espaço, mocinho.

-Posso resolver isso. Levante.

-Por que?

-Já vai saber - a morena o olhou de lado, mas fez o que Harry pedira. Harry sentou-se onde ela estava e antes que Hermione começasse a reclamar. E a fez sentar-se e a pôs deitada. Sua cabeça nas pernas dele. – Problema resolvido.

-Eu preferia como era antes e que você sentasse ou deitasse em outra poltrona.

-Mentirosa! – murmurou acariciando o cabelo dela.

-Como pôde me chamar de mentirosa? – indagou fingindo-se de ofendida, enquanto fechava os olhos.

-Porque eu conheço você. Demais – retrucou displicente. – Então, gostaria de mais uma discussão sobre amor?

-Definitivamente "amor" é o último assunto que gostaria de debater hoje.

-Por que essa repulsa?

-Deixa-me apenas ficar em silêncio?

-Como quiser – respondeu, sua atenção voltada para o perfil da moça. – Como quiser, Mione – repetiu suspirando. "Será que ela nunca irá aprender?"

"O que deu errado naquele plano?" Hermione pensou finalmente. Sabia, no entanto, a solução daquilo. Não era especificamente o plano que falhara... Era a promessa que fizera.

É. Talvez houvesse um problema no plano "bem embasado" de Harry Potter. Ele não contou que Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, pudesse se apaixonar. Mas já é tarde demais.  
"A vida não deixa de ser irônica...".  
--------  
(continua)  
--------  
_Mais u__ma coisa:_

**"Eu não consigo parar de pensar****  
****Nesses seus olhos, seu jeito de andar****  
****E a cada instante te sinto aqui****  
****Repetindo palavras que eu não quero ouvir**

**E agora como é que eu vou fazer****  
****Quando eu te encontrar****  
****Eu vou ter que fingir que estou bem****  
****Pra você não notar**

**Me diga mentiras, maltrata, improvisa ****  
****Faça o lhe que vier na cabeça****  
****Mas algo bem feito pra que eu te odeie****  
****Ou que pelo menos, amor, eu te esqueça**

**Já não é o bastante você não me amar****  
****E eu fico aqui sem ter o que fazer****  
****Eu tenho motivos pra te odiar****  
****Mas eu te amo mais que tudo sem querer"**

**_"Karynn - Me Odeio Por Te Amar"_**

_Eu estava no orkut... Passeando por comunidades alheias n.n'.__  
__E de repente, não mais que de repente, encontrei uma comunidade chamada: "Me odeio por te amar". E vi esse poema lindo (que eu não conhecia!). E achei super a cara de Uti Possidetis...__  
__Por isso está aqui!_


	19. É Fato

**Capítulo 19 – É Fato**

_Ela estava quase adormecendo sobre Harry. Seus olhos pesavam, mas não queria dormir._

_-Hey – murmurou ficando de fronte para ele. – Não faça isso – o rapaz franziu a testa de modo interrogativo. – mexer em meus cabelos... Assim sinto sono._

_-Então durma – ele retrucou sorrindo._

_-Não. Eu não quero dormir._

_-Que mocinha chata – disse rindo-se. – Mas se você não quer – continuou com um sorriso maroto. – Eu não faço... – então o rapaz deixou seu olhar cair no dela, a morena o sustentou. E, ainda com um sorriso jocoso, o rapaz acariciou suas bochechas e, depois, passou a contornar os lábios dela._

_-Harry James..._

_-Você não falou nada sobre isso. Não me diga que lhe dá sono – falou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ou esse toque lhe causa um certo frisson? – perguntou quando a moça abria a boca para retrucar. Hermione arregalou os olhos, Harry riu. – Sabia que iria ceder – ela virou os olhos. _

_-Só acho, Harry Potter, que isso não é um comportamento de um **ex** – disse sarcasticamente. _

_-Me processe – contestou divertido. – E, eu acho, Hermione Granger, que não estou fazendo nada de mais – ela ergueu a sobrancelha incrédula. – E se alguém nos encontrar aqui assim... O problema é desse alguém, que, por sinal, não tem nada a ver com nossa vida._

_-Simples assim, não?_

_-Exatamente._

_-Bom. Rapaz prático – ela falou sentando-se. – Eu não creio que seja algo tão simples. Porque, ainda estou tentando convencer meio mundo sobre o nosso "término". Por isso, só por isso, já basta – ela suspirou. – Eu vou subir. Daqui a pouco já é o horário do café e tenho que organizar algumas coisas._

_E a morena saíra dali o mais rapidamente que suas pernas puderam, sem, no entanto, fazer alarde aos olhos de Harry._

Por que ele insistia em atormentá-la? Por que, aos seus olhos, Harry Potter tornara-se irresistível? Por que conseguia se alimentar nos olhos dele? Como conseguia estar constantemente com a mente nele? Por que, definitivamente, não gostava da aproximação de Parvati?  
"Amor". Hermione fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho. Ela queria poder desmentir, mas seus lábios teimavam em lhe desobedecer.

A garota se levantou da cama com impaciência. Já era sábado e, para piorar, havia passeio a Hogsmead. Na verdade, ele estava acontecendo nesse instante, enquanto ela própria estava trancada em seu quarto. Hermione bufou olhando para Bichento, este dormia a sono solto – obscuramente sentiu vontade de gritar, só para assustá-lo, não o fez, entretanto.

O problema não era de certo a ida a Hogsmead. Na verdade, ela, na noite anterior, estava bem animada com esse passeio. Pelo simples fato de o trio ter combinado de fazer um dia só para eles, entre amigos. E ela, no fundo, sabia que Rony Weasley daria um belo de um bolo nela e em Harry – o que, tranqüilamente, ignoraria depois de falar qualquer coisa sobre "palavra". – E então isto significaria mais tempo para com o moreno.

Acontece que as coisas não transcorreram tão bem assim... Quando encontrara Harry, perto da fila para sair, fora ao seu encontro.

_-Harry, vamos – ela segurou seu ombro. – Não quer se atrasar não é? Esqueceu que combinamos com Rony no Três vassouras? – indagou sorrindo._

_-Ah Mione. Não vou poder ir... _

_-Como assim? Quero dizer, por que? – perguntou franzindo a testa._

_Ele corou. – Eu prometi a Fátima, da Corvinal, que a ajudaria em alguns feitiços – ele acenou olhando para frente, para a fila, a morena supôs que para a tal Fátima. _

_Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Em Hogsmead?_

_O rapaz deu de ombros. – O sábado está lindo, não podemos perdê-lo. Então, quando terminamos, iremos tomar alguma coisa – alguém o chamou. – Eu tenho que ir – a morena ficou parada ali, sem ação, enquanto Harry se afastava. Sua vontade de sair de onde estava se esvaindo. _

_De repente, ela não tinha mais vontade de nada. Não queria ir a Hogsmead e correr o risco de vê-lo com aquela garota. Não queria.__  
__Não queria entrar naquela fila, ou estar nos jardins do colégio. Olhando mais uma vez para Filch, deu as costas e se dirigiu para o castelo._

Então Hermione não gostou da Fátima da Corvinal, percebendo, segundos depois, que não era apenas Parvati que ela não suportava. Era qualquer garota que o tocasse. Qualquer uma que o olhasse. Que pudesse estar a pelo menos cinco metros de distância dele. Que estivesse inalando o mesmo ar que Harry...

"Ah Merlim. Estou perdida" pensou sentando-se na cama novamente, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil.

Se soubesse o que o futuro lhe reservava... O faria diferente. Todo ele. Ela olhou para o quarto sem realmente enxergá-lo. O ar do lugar parecia-lhe raro-efeito e certas vezes sentia dificuldade de respirar normalmente.

"Onde está aquela Hermione?" Pensou olhando para as mãos. "Aquela que prometera nunca se apaixonar... Que jurava de pés juntos que não o faria? Que não tinha _tempo_ para isso?" Ela as fechou com força. "Será que Harry esteve todo esse tempo certo?" Não conseguia acreditar.

A voz do rapaz ecoou em sua mente. "O que estou tentando dizer, é que, cedo ou tarde, isso vai acontecer com você e não poderá impedir" dizia um tanto sério "Um dia você vai acordar e vai perceber que sonhou mais uma vez com aquele certo rapaz e-"

"E vou perceber que estou completamente desajustada" pensou desgostosa. "Como se não me bastasse te notar todos os dias, em todos os lugares" suspirou frustrada.

Já não agüentava ficar ali. Pensando e pensando sem chegar nunca a um lugar. A morena concentrou todas suas forças para se orientar.

-H-_Ele_ é a questão – disse rispidamente, lembrando-se de não pronunciar seu nome. – Você está apaixonada por _ele_. É só isso, não é o fim do mundo – continuou tentando por o quanto menos de emoção conseguisse.

"Como se pudesse ser apenas isso" uma voz comentou ironicamente. "E aquela sua promessa? Esqueceu dela, Hermione Granger?"

-Não, definitivamente não a esqueci – respondeu irritada. – Só não posso ignorar o que está na minha frente há muito tempo. Não posso esperar que esse sentimento desapareça de mim assim como surgiu, porque eu não sei se isso _pode acontecer_.

"Ora! Faça-me o favor! Aonde se encontra aquela garota que não acreditava no amor?" Indagou mordaz.

-Ela morreu. Morreu assim que... – respondeu roucamente. – Assim que um tal de Potter tocou seus lábios.

"Certo... E o que você pretende fazer com isso?" A vozinha perguntou seriamente. "Como pretende não se ferir? Não se ferir _ainda mais_, quero dizer"

Hermione balançou a cabeça - já bastava ela mesma para fazer indagações. -, não queria ficar mais tempo ali. Não queria ponderar mais, não queria armar um plano.  
Uma vida totalmente estruturada caindo água abaixo, junto a sua promessa. O que tinha agora? Um futuro novo onde deveria descobrir aos poucos, talvez...  
-------

O salão principal estava cheio de alunos que não tinham autorização para ir a Hogsmead. E alguns alunos do sétimo ano, certamente enjoados de ir àquele vilarejo.

-O que faz aqui, sozinha?

Hermione levantou os olhos. Era Gina. – Vim jantar.

-Não foi ao passeio?

-Não. Não quis ir. E você?

Gina sorriu. - Cheguei há pouco. Estou morta de fome... Importa-se que me sente?

-Bobagem Gina. Nem deveria perguntar – retrucou a morena.

-Onde está o Harry?

Hermione olhou para Gina como se não a conhecesse. – Eu não sei. A única coisa que sei é que foi para Hogsmead.

A ruiva suspirou. - Ainda não posso acreditar que estejam separados.

-Não sei por que – a morena disse num sorriso forçado.

-Eu vou dizer o porquê. Vocês talvez nem saibam... Mas é que quanto eu os olhava – Gina franziu a testa. – Era um momento único. Entende? Quero dizer, você sabe o quanto gosto dele – disse diminuindo o tom de voz. – Mas sei que eu nunca terei a relação que vocês têm.

-Do que você está falando, Gina?

-Olá! - Deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça de Gina. - Olá! – Harry disse sentando-se entre elas, sem cerimônia. Ele então beijou o rosto de Hermione, segurando sua mão na dele. – Como passou o dia? Não lhe vi em Hosgmead. Está tudo bem? – indagou fitando-a.

-Justamente isso – Gina falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione olhou um segundo para a amiga antes de se voltar para Harry. – Tudo! – disse sustentando o olhar que o moreno lhe lançara. – Estive apenas cansada demais para ver as mesmas coisas no vilarejo.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Cansada?

-Sim, Harry – suspirou. – Além do que, a escola ficaria sem nenhum monitor, não achei recomendável – disse, por fim, desviando o olhar. – E como foi a sua aula? – perguntou tentando não soar ofensiva ou irônica.

Harry virou os olhos. – Sabe o que é se sentir no zoológico? Como se fosse um animal em extinção?

Hermione prendeu o riso. – Foi tão mal assim?

-Ela não me chamou ali para ser exatamente seu professor de feitiços. Entende? - a morena fez uma careta.

-Creio que sim. Mas o que esperava? Estar em Hogsmead para estudar feitiços? – falou rindo-se. – às vezes, você é tão ingênuo, Harry – murmurou observando-o, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Talvez sim – respondeu com um sorriso leve. – Não posso fazer nada se nem todas as garotas são como você, minha cara...

-Isso é um elogio?

Harry ponderou. – Não... – retrucou, seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso. – Mas isso... – disse fitando-a - Sim: – se aproximou perigosamente dela. – Você tem lábios lindos, Srta. Granger – murmurou, desviando os olhos para a boca da garota por um instante que ela achou interminável. – E eu estou realmente tentado... – ele levantou os olhos. –... a mordiscá-los. Será que eles têm o gosto que aparentam ter? - o sorriso maior ainda, quando simplesmente se afastou.

Buscando autocontrole, Hermione baixou a vista, para, rapidamente, levantá-la novamente. Ergueu a sobrancelha de modo arrogante, "Você não deveria brincar assim" pensou.  
E para o espanto do rapaz, foi a vez dela de se aproximar. Hermione desviou dos lábios de Harry pouco antes de se encontrarem – Até parece, Senhor Potter, que não conhece o gosto deles – sussurrou em seu ouvido maliciosamente.

Ela não se afastou, esperando que o rapaz o fizesse. Harry sorriu. – Xeque Mate – retrucou deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume dela. – Como sempre, está certa, Mione – Harry se afastou. Seus olhos brincando com os dela.  
-------  
(continua)  
-------


	20. Medos

**Capítulo 20 – Medos**

Ele a estava deixando louca! – e nem sabia disso. - Às vezes, tinha certeza que a qualquer momento poderia agarrá-lo e distribuir beijos por toda e qualquer parte que alcançasse dele... "Não. Isso não pode é normal".

Nesse momento, por exemplo, ela estava em mais uma das rodas, obrigara o rapaz a ir por outro caminho, alegando ter, desse modo, a área esquadrinhada mais rapidamente.  
Ela fizera de tudo para ir o mais lentamente possível, mas agora já estava quase perto do lugar onde haviam combinado.

"Por que os corredores há essa hora tem de estar tão vazios?"

-Finalmente! – ele disse erguendo os braços. – Se não aparecesse em dez minutos iria procurá-la.

-O que queria? Estava fazendo uma ronda. Além do que, você tem o mapa do maroto, não precisava ir atrás de mim.

-Eu não o trouxe hoje, Hermione.

-Não sei por que está preocupado, estamos no castelo de Hogwarts. O que poderia ser perigoso aqui? – indagou virando os olhos.

Harry a ignorou de pronto. – Vamos – disse segurando seu braço e a puxando. - Estou cansado de ver estátuas.

-Eu não preciso de um guia – retrucou tirando sua mão da dele. Harry a encarou surpreso, mas não disse nada, apenas continuou andando.  
-------

No domingo, a chuva não parada cair, mas ele não estava se importando com isso quando marcou o treino de quadribol para aquela tarde. A Grifinória _deveria_ ganhar aquele último jogo para conseguir a liderança na copa das casas. Além, é claro, de ter o nome de _seu_ time naquele troféu. Como campeão.

Rony queixava-se, achava desnecessário aquele treino, pois ainda teriam quase duas semanas para treinar. Harry não quis ouvir sua argumentação. Ou a de qualquer outro.

Hermione não ousara – mesmo depois da insistência de Rony. - intervir na decisão de Harry, podia ver em seu semblante que estava irredutível.

-Você é monitora-chefe! Tem que dizer que é perigo para nossa saúde! – Rony implorou.

-Rony. Escute: _não_. Eu não vou me meter – retrucou erguendo os olhos de seu livro. – Tenho certeza que Harry sabe dos riscos. Além do que, há feitiços que–

-Tudo bem. Eu já entendi – disse emburrado. – Você não vai ajudar.

-A questão não é ajudar, Ronald. Eu apenas não quero me indispor com Harry por causa do seu medo de água!

Rony corou furiosamente. – Eu _não_ tenho _medo de água_.

-Ótimo! Então _prove_ – ela retrucou sarcástica. E então naquela tarde, eles estavam lá fora, enfrentando a natureza.

Em duas horas os integrantes do time apareceram, surpreendentemente secos. Hermione observou Rony e Gina sentarem a sua frente. – Então sobreviveram a "grande tempestade"? – indagou divertida.

-Muito engraçado – Rony murmurou olhando-a duramente.

-Eu pensei que viria mais molhado, Ronald – retrucou em remoque.

Virando os olhos, ele deixou a irmã falar. – Harry. Ele estava preparado... – disse com ar cansado. – Utilizamos um feitiço.

-Viu Rony, não foi tão mau assim – ele levantou bruscamente.

-Vou para o dormitório – disse secamente.

-O que ele tem?

-Deixe-o – Gina falou abanando as mãos, sem dar importância. – Você precisa falar com o Harry... Ele ainda está lá.

-O que há Gina? Vocês não usaram um feitiço – Gina a encarou nervosamente.

-Sim. Mas eu acho que ele está exagerando. Lá fora está muito frio e mesmo não estando molhado, pode acabar pegando alguma doença. Ele não quis nos ouvir, Hermione. Disse que iria ficar por lá mais um tempo. Não acho que seja saudável.

Hermione suspirou resignada. – Oh. Tudo eu vou.  
-------

Ela chegou à porta do castelo rapidamente. Antes de sair, apontou a varinha para o próprio corpo, executando um feitiço de impermeabilidade. Correu até o campo de quadribol, mas quando olhou para o céu não conseguiu vislumbrar nada, de tão escuro que este estava.

-Talvez ele possa estar no vestiário. É, talvez. Afinal está chovendo muito, ele _não pode_ estar voando – dizia abraçando o próprio corpo. Estava frio.

De fato sabia que não encontraria ninguém ali. O armário de vassouras estava aberto, mas nenhum sinal de Harry Potter naquele lugar.  
Suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior. "_Harry Potter seu irresponsável!_". Dirigindo um olhar nervoso ao armário de vassouras, foi até lá e pegou uma qualquer antes de sair do local.

-Olha... Você sabe que eu não gosto de você. E creio que a recíproca seja verdadeira – ela murmurava montando a vassoura. – Mas preciso da sua ajuda. Eu juro que não voou mais em você ou qualquer amiga sua se me ajudar – continuou com um leve estremecimento da voz. Respirou fundo antes de dar impulso e logo Hermione estava no ar, voando duvidosamente no céu negro e chuvoso do campo de quadribol a procura de Harry Potter. – Ah Merlim... Não estou gostando disso... Eu não estou gostando nada disso – ela xingou Harry mentalmente. – Só você mesmo Potter, para me fazer subir em uma vassoura.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – minutos depois, ela ouviu as suas costas. Lentamente Hermione se virou.

Ela ignorou sua pergunta. Ao encontrar Harry Potter a sua frente quis esmurrá-lo. – Você enlouqueceu de vez! _Por que está todo molhado?_ – inquiriu olhando-o zangada. – Sabia que _não_ é alguma divindade? E que pode _morrer_? – continuou estridente.

Harry a encarava chocado. Primeiro: por ela não parar de falar um minuto. E principalmente porque: " Ah meu Merlim, ela está voando!"

-Você vai sair dessa chuva agora mesmo! – continuou já de modo rouco.

-Tudo bem – gritou de volta, jogando o cabelo para trás. – Tudo bem - repetiu sem nenhuma vontade de retrucar. "Ela _odeia_ voar. E está a dez metros do solo numa vassoura" Harry estava bestificado.

O moreno girou a vassoura e desceu velozmente até encontrar o solo. Hermione preferiu ir com mais cautela... Dois minutos depois estava no solo e dando graças a Merlim por isso.  
Eles entravam no vestiário e a morena guardou a vassoura no armário, feliz por ter feito aquela promessa. Sim, ela cumpriria de bom-grado.

Assim que guardou a vassoura, ela se voltou para Harry apontado sua varinha. – _Não_! – falou quando percebeu o feitiço que ela iria executar.

-Como não? – perguntou franzindo a testa, Harry lhe deu as costas abrindo outro armário. – Você pode gripar – disse se aproximando.

-Não quero que me seque – disse pegando uma toalha e passando a secar o cabelo.

-Mas é tão mais rápido...

-Hermione, se eu quisesse usar magia, eu nem me molharia – retrucou pegando a própria varinha e apontando para a porta do vestiário que se fechou num estrondo. – Você pode – ele retirou a blusa do uniforme ensopada. – Se virar, por favor?

Corando violentamente, a jovem o fez. Mas da sua cabeça não saia a sua _situação_ atual: Estava trancada em um vestiário com Harry Potter; e este estava a cinco metros de distância às suas costas, se secando – e, só pra ressaltar, tirando a roupa...

"Tirando a roupa". A morena suspirou resignada levantando a cabeça. _Talvez_ tenha sido um erro, mas ela não podia se culpar se havia um espelho em um ângulo muito favorável a sua vista...

O moreno estava de costas para ela e nesse momento retirava a calça do uniforme, deixando a vista sua cueca azul-marinho. Antes que ele retirasse esta última peça – que, por sinal, Hermione reparou estar bem molhada... -, ela fechou os olhos com força, abaixando a cabeça. Suas mãos segurando – não, segurando não. - Agarrando – de cada lado – a barra da saia que usava.

"Harry Potter está nu às minhas costas!" Pensou incrédula, um de seus pés batendo impacientemente no piso. "Nu!" Abriu um dos olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Então fez um leve e preciso giro da cabeça, de modo que esta ficou apoiada em seu ombro. Sorriu marotamente fechando o olho outra vez e rapidamente virando a cabeça para frente, suas mãos já não apertavam a saia.

Hermione abriu os olhos repentinamente. - Você não pretende demorar muito não é? – indagou com ar impaciente, cruzando os braços. Seu pé continuava a bater insistentemente no piso. Não que estivesse de fato irritada, sequer estava com pressa... Mas desde que aprendera a encenar, entendeu que era melhor que ninguém soubesse o que estava realmente sentindo.

-Não Hermione, já podemos ir – ela se voltou para ele. – Afinal por que está aqui?

-Gina me pediu. Disse que estava preocupada com você, achava que talvez pudesse gripar – disse andando. – Creio que ela tenha razão... Só Deus sabe quanto tempo você ficou levando chuva – retrucou balançando a cabeça. – Reze para não ficar doente – completou muito seriamente olhando-o de lado.

Ele franziu a testa. – Relaxe, eu não pedirei sua ajuda de por acaso vir a precisar – disse destrancando a porta. A jovem virou os olhos, segurando seu braço.

-Você não sai daqui sem isso – falou lentamente encarando-o, sua varinha apontada para o rapaz. Como Harry não fez objeção, lhe lançou o mesmo feitiço que fizera antes de sair do castelo.

-Eu... Oh Droga – disse depois de um espirro.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar duro – Assim que entrarmos no castelo, iremos à madame Pomfrey.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	21. Acidental, é Claro

**Capítulo 21 – Acidental, _é Claro_**

**Flash-Back**_  
__-Oi Harry – ela disse com um sorriso insinuante._

_O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha – Olá...?_

_-Alicia – completou. – Fui eu que entreguei aquela caixa de bombons para você._

_-Ah! Sim! Como pude me esquecer – sorriu galantemente. – Você é monitora da Lufa-lufa não é?_

_-Sim – ele a olhou interrogativo. – Bom. Desculpe-me – falou rapidamente. – mas pode me responder uma coisa? _

_-Seria um prazer._

_-Você e Hermione Granger, terminaram não é? Perdoe-me ser tão atrevida, mas eu quase não pude acreditar. Pelo menos não até ontem... – completou franzindo a testa. – Quando soube que o Justino da minha casa... Do sétimo ano, havia convidado a Srta. Granger para sair._

_Harry estreitou os olhos, voltando ao estado normal segundos depois. – É verdade sim – falou forçando um sorriso; este saiu tão bem feito que a garota retribuiu. - Hermione e eu terminamos, mas ainda somos bons amigos._

_-Ah. Certo!_

_-Bom, desculpe-me a pressa – ele disse. – Mas estou indo para o café-da-manhã. Acompanha-me? _

_-Oh. Sim! Será um prazer._

_A garota se despediu de Harry quando se aproximaram da mesa da grifinória. E ele se sentou ao lado de Gina._

_-Tudo bem, Harry?_

_-Hã?_

_Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você está legal?_

_-Sim. Por que?_

_-Está distante. Não cumprimentou ninguém._

_-Gina. Desculpe-me, é que estou pensando em novas táticas de quadribol. E por falar nisso, avise ao pessoal que teremos treino hoje à tarde? – indagou já se levantando._

_-Tudo bem. Ei! Espera, você não vai comer?_

_Ele se voltou para ela. Pegou algumas torradas, pondo-as em um guardanapo e bebeu rapidamente um copo de suco de abóbora. – Pronto! Problema resolvido – sorriu e correu para fora do salão, deixando uma Gina sem nada entender para trás._

_Ele estava completamente desconsertado quando entrou no salão comunal. Não deu ouvidos a ninguém e dirigiu-se para seu quarto.__  
_-------

_"Ótimo" pensou ele. "A final contra a Lufa-lufa é daqui a apenas duas semanas!" completou com ironia descendo as escadas._

_Harry podia ouvir a voz de Hermione e Rony, mas não sentia necessidade de entender o que discutiam. Querendo ou não apenas faziam isso mesmo: discutir. _

_Ele nem se aproximou do ruivo. Rony estava o querendo dissuadir sobre este treino de quadribol, entretanto, Harry não abriria mão deste por nada.__  
__Era sabe orgulhoso ferido. Não agüentaria perder para a Lufa-lufa..._

_-Tudo bem. Vamos lá – e o time o seguiu de modo obediente. O rapaz só voltou a falar quando estavam às portas do castelo. – Ok. Eu não quero ninguém aqui doente. Então escutem bem, porque também não quero repetir – falou voltando-se para o pequeno grupo as suas costas. E assim, ele explicou o feitiço que queria que todos fizessem, lançando este mesmo feitiço em si. – Tudo certo? Ótimo – e sem mais, dirigiu-se sob a chuva para o campo de quadribol. _

_Ele usava um tom de voz duro enquanto advertia Rony sobre este estar muito precipitado em relação ao aro da direita. Gritou com um de seus batedores por este ter quase deixado um balaço atingir Gina. E lembrou, secamente, a Gina que ela tinha companheiros de time e que a Goles não era só dela. _

_-Merlim, Harry! O que deu em você? – Gina indagou assim que conseguiu deixar a vassoura próxima dele, quase uma hora e meia depois. _

_-Do que está falando? Estou em um treino, o que queria?_

_Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu? Nada. Mas você, você parece que ficará satisfeito apenas quando alguém daqui cair desmaiado de cansaço._

_O rapaz suspirou. – Creio que tenha entendido o recado – disse antes de dar o treino por encerrado. _

_A garota girou a vassoura e estava descendo quando reparou em Harry, imóvel. – Você não vem?_

_-Depois. Quero treinar um pouco mais._

_-Você não acha que já está bom? – perguntou franzindo a testa. – Você já pegou esse pomo umas quatro vezes..._

_-Quero treinar mais um pouco, Gina._

_-Mas..._

_-Gina. Não se preocupe – suspirando resignada a ruiva assentiu e se dirigiu ao solo._

_Assim que todo o time sumiu de vista, Harry guardou o pomo e logo depois, voltando a vassoura, retirou o feitiço que o protegia da chuva._

_Já estava a mais de meia hora sob aquela chuva quando viu algo se mover lentamente no ar.__  
__"O que é isso?". A resposta não tardou a chegar, assim que se aproximou um pouco, percebeu ser uma pessoa. Aproximando-se mais ele distinguiu ser uma menina, de cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Ele estreitou os olhos, incrédulo. Era Hermione._  
**Fim do Flash-Back**

-Mal posso acreditar que esteve em uma vassoura há dez metros de altura, numa tempestade – Hermione estremeceu, Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Nem eu. – Murmurou. Eles subiam as escadas para a ala hospitalar.

-A Gina também pediu que fizesse isso?

Hermione parou, olhando-o. – Realmente. Fui lá fora porque a Gina me pediu. Mas ela não pediu que eu subisse numa vassoura para ir atrás de você, o fiz porque fiquei preocupada. Satisfeito? – indagou por sua vez, virando os olhos.

Harry a olhou de lado. – Soube que o Justino a convidou para sair.

-Parece que as notícias correm mais rápido que pólvora por aqui – retrucou sarcasticamente, voltando a andar.

-E é verdade? – indagou logo atrás dela.

-Por que quer saber? – inquiriu franzindo a testa.

-Curiosidade – disse gesticulando.

-É verdade. Esse sábado.

-Você... Aceitou?

Hermione parou. - Por que quer saber? – ela riu. - Está com ciúme, Harry?

-Pra falar a verdade, estou sim.

A morena se voltou para ele, incrédula. Ele sorria. "Mais uma das brincadeiras de Harry James Potter". Ela suspirou. – Eu aceitei.

O sorriso de Harry morreu em seus lábios. Hermione não pôde perceber, estava olhando para baixo, arrumando a saia. – Er. Legal! – exclamou dando uma tapinha em suas costas. – Espero que se divirta.

-Não tenho tanta pretensão assim – murmurou fitando-o.

-O que há? – perguntou segurando um de seus ombros.

-Ah. Não é nada.

-Mione! O que há? – insistiu puxando seu queixo para que ela o encarasse.

-Não estou certa se devo ir a esse encontro.

"Então não vá!" Ele pensou. E por um segundo Hermione viu em seus olhos verdes aquelas palavras, em letras enormes e grifadas. Eles balançaram levemente a cabeça. – Hã... Por que exatamente? – Harry vislumbrou dor nos olhos dela. – _O que há, Hermione?_

-Não é nada.

-Então o que está te deixando assim? Machucada? – a jovem o fitou assustada.

-N-não sei do que está falando.

-Olhe pra mim enquanto responde! – ela o fez.

-Harry, o que você sente quando me olha? – Hermione indagou repentinamente, atordoando-o.

-E-eu – ele franziu a testa. – Você é minha amiga.

-Exatamente – falou com um sorriso pequeno. – É assim que tenho Justino, entende? – ele assentiu. Ela suspirou – Vamos, se continuarmos parando a cada minuto não chegaremos à madame Pomfrey tão cedo.  
-------

Harry não estava com seu melhor humor. Ele poderia implodir todo o castelo apenas com um olhar naquele fim de semana. Talvez, se soubesse que conseguiria atingir apenas Justino, da lufa-lufa, ele até o faria...  
Estava assim porque era sábado, isso significava que, logo mais pela tarde, Hermione sairia com aquele _paspalho_.

Ah! Mas se Justino fizesse qualquer coisa a ela, se tocasse em um fio que fosse de seu cabelo... Estaria morto antes que pudesse chamar Hermione ou qualquer outra garota para sair novamente. Que estivesse certo disso.

-Você está linda – disse assim que ela se aproximou.

Sorrindo, ela deu uma volta em si mesma. – Você acha? – estavam no salão comunal, cercados de primeiranistas.

-Certamente Srta. Granger – falou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

-Você me acompanha? Até Hogsmead?

Harry franziu a testa. – Você não vai encontrar Justino no saguão?

-Sim. Mas eu pensei que fosse a Hogsmead – ela retrucou sem entender.

-E eu vou.

-Então?

-Desculpe, Mione – ele riu. – Mas eu não posso. Vou contigo até próximo a escada mais próxima à entrada. Mas não vou acompanhá-los a Hogsmead. Não, eu não quero segurar vela alguma... – continuou fingindo um ar maroto.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Não seja tolo.

-Imagine... Também ia pegar muito mal – falou como se estivesse ponderando. – Você levando seu ex para um encontro com outro? É, acho que não seria nada legal – disse pondo uma das mãos no queixo.

Hermione riu. – Tem razão - tomando seu braço, ela disse. – Vamos então, Potter.

Eles saíram do retrato da mulher gorda, seguindo em uma conversa animada para as escadas. E até continuariam assim se Harry _acidentalmente_ não tropeçasse num dos inúmeros degraus da deserta escada do segundo andar e tivesse que se segurar em Hermione, que se desequilibrara com a surpresa de ter uma quantidade maior de peso em cima de si...

Então, agora, Harry estava prendendo Hermione entre o corrimão da escada e seu corpo, segurando sua cintura firmemente enquanto a puxava para si, com medo que esta – Hermione – pudesse cair.  
O que não deixava Hermione numa posição agradável. Já que, aterrorizada, se aproximava mais de Harry, mas ainda assim, segurava com firmeza o corrimão atrás de si.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou procurando o olhar dela. – Merlim... Por um minuto tive medo que caísse - suspirou, murmurando ainda fitando-a.

-Estou bem – disse tão incerta que fez Harry erguer a sobrancelha. – O que? Digamos que-

Ela parou de falar quando a escada passou a se movimentar, e na ponta dos pés, suas mãos enlaçaram o pescoço de Harry. O moreno, imediatamente, largou a cintura dela e passou a segurar o corrimão atrás da garota, com o movimento se inclinou um pouco sobre ela. Estranho, enquanto a escada se movimentava não percebera que seus lábios estavam juntos... Talvez porque o tempo parara naquele momento ou talvez a escada ainda estivesse em movimento.

Harry nunca iria esquecer os olhos dela fitando os seus. O pavor momentâneo de Hermione dando espaço a algo que ele não pôde acreditar. Não _nela_...  
Ele não quis compreender. Apenas fez o que tinha vontade, tomando aquela boca como se já fosse sua.  
Aquilo poderia até ter começado de uma brincadeira que dera errado, mas ele não iria se importar, não agora... Porque estava a sentindo como nunca fizera antes.  
Enquanto ele passeava lentamente com suas mãos pelos ombros e braços nus dela, a sentia arrepiar-se. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que poderia experimentar.  
Hermione suspirou, a boca dele na sua a deixava completamente fora de estação, órbita, ou seja lá onde quer que estive... Ela perdia o chão. De repente suas mãos não estavam mais enlaçando o pescoço de Harry, estavam revoltando ainda mais o cabelo do rapaz. Ele não parecia se importar enquanto explorava sua boca e a tocava como Rony nunca fizera...

-Desculpe-me... – Harry disse. Eles nem souberam quando a escada voltou ao lugar certo.

Comprimindo os lábios, Hermione suspirou pesadamente. – Ok – respondeu lhe oferecendo um sorriso. – Isso já aconteceu antes não é? – indaga dando de ombros. – Até mais, Harry – falou lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios e logo depois desceu as escadas com uma rapidez surpreendente aos olhos de Harry.

-Mione! – ele chamou alto. A garota estacou onde estava e virou-se para ele. – Bom... Boa Sorte. Com... o Justino – Hermione assentiu com um sorriso e voltou a correr escada a baixo.

O rapaz fechou os olhos assim que a amiga desaparecera de vista. "Idiota! Você é um _idiota de marca maior_!" pensou balançando a cabeça. "Eu nunca vou perdoar você por isso, Potter" ele suspirou resignado voltando a andar. "Por que você simplesmente a deixou ir? Ela não deveria! Talvez nem quisesse... Seu estúpido. Idiota!"  
-------

Enquanto ouvia Justino falar de algo como: "Você está linda". A voz de Harry ecoou em sua cabeça:  
_"Estou dizendo que nada ocorre "acidentalmente". Ou melhor, que um beijo não ocorre acidentalmente! Ou você quer, ou não. No caso, certamente, Justino planejou! Ele queria **beijá-la** e armou para que parecesse um acidente. Um **ótimo** acidente, devo acrescentar"_

Ela sorriu tão radiante que fez Justino a acompanhar.  
Mas não se engane. Ela não estava feliz pelo comentário do rapaz – como deve saber. – De fato nem ouvira muito bem o que este lhe dissera. Além do que, não poderia se importar. _Alguém_ já havia lhe dito isso: que estava linda. E não tinha porque duvidar desse _alguém_.

Com isso, eles seguiram para Hogsmead.  
-------

Ah! Deus. Não conseguira se concentrar em nada que Justino dissera...  
"Bendito Potter" pensou com um sorriso.  
Nesse momento estava no salão comunal, já era bem tarde, mas não sentia sono, mesmo sentindo-se exausta. Tivera novamente aquele pesadelo, na verdade. E enquanto deixava-se esquecê-lo, voltava a sua tarde.

Deitada em uma das poltronas maiores, lembrava de Justino com um certo desconforto. O dia até poderia ter sido agradável, ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma conversa que tivera, ou o que é pior, se tivera... Estava no mundo da lua, pra ser sincera consigo mesma. E se estive saindo com um trasgo ou com Justino não lhe faria grande diferença...

"Pobre Justino" pensou. E realmente sentia pena, mesmo depois de uma tentativa frustrada sua de beijá-la na despedida.  
Ela não poderia beijá-lo... Certo, ela não queria. Não depois de ser beijada por Harry e mesmo que não o tivesse sido. Não queria _mesmo_.

Para sua surpresa, o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu e ela observou, de olhos semi-cerrados, quem entrava. Era Harry, de certo fizera a ronda.  
A garota fechou os olhos por completo assim que o moreno ficou mais próximo. Talvez Harry nem a tivesse visto. Estava enganada.

-Hey. Mione – ele chamou em tom baixo. – É melhor você ir para seu quarto – continuou tocando levemente em seu ombro. – Mione.

Harry se empertigou. A amiga não poderia dormir ali...  
A chamou mais uma vez, sem sucesso. Ponderou por um momento e se agachou novamente.

-Bom. Srta. Granger você deve estar bastante cansada – disse baixinho em seu ouvido. – Mas não posso deixá-la aqui... – completou assim que a pôs no colo. Surpresa, a morena suspirou pesadamente, encostando seu rosto no peito do rapaz. – Deixe-me levá-la até seu quarto? – indagou olhando a escada a sua frente um tanto quanto nervoso. Só falta caírem ambos dali... – Você deixa, Mione?

Ela se mexeu e resmungou algo, que ele quis entender – e desejou profundamente que fosse - como um "ahrã". Harry subiu as escadas pé-antepé e, por sorte – pensou ele -, nada aconteceu.  
Com certa dificuldade abriu a porta, que "graças a Merlim" não estava trancada. O rapaz pôs a amiga na cama e a cobriu.

-Durma bem – murmurou antes de lhe dar um beijo leve no topo da cabeça e fechar o cortinado.

De repente ele se viu parado de fronte ao cortinado da cama da amiga. E por um segundo ele quis acordá-la, indagar como fora seu encontro, saber o que fizera o dia inteiro ao lado de Justino e se...

Harry suspirou. Estava morrendo de ciúmes.  
Havia tantas garotas... Por que apenas Hermione o fazia agir sem pensar duas vezes? O que lhe deu para armar aquilo da escada? Ele se viu querendo que tudo se explodisse e que conseguisse contar a verdade para ela.

Ele só não o fazia por saber que não seria justo com Hermione. Não queria que ela se sentisse culpada por algo que existia há muito tempo. Não queria correr o risco de perder sua amizade. Não conseguiria se afastar dela.

Balançando a cabeça, ele se retirou do lugar com ar cansado.  
-------  
(continua)  
-------  
**Um capítulo grande para os patrões de Uti Possidetis...****  
****Espero que curtam. Desculpem-me os erros.****  
**


	22. Por que não você?

_Capítulo desaconselhável para menores de 13 anos._

**Capítulo 22 - Por que não você?**

Harry estava estudando novamente as táticas de quadribol, procurando ver se havia esquecido de algo, se havia alguma falha no plano. O relógio apontava onze horas da noite e sabia que, nesse momento, muitos deveriam estar dormindo, foi nesse pensamento que sua pedrinha brilhou. Ele franziu a testa, olhando-a, então aconteceu mais uma vez e outra...  
O rapaz se levantou de supetão e desceu as escadas de seu dormitório com rapidez, para encontrar o salão comunal escuro e vazio. A pedrinha brilhou novamente e então com mais intensidade. Ele olhou a volta, seus olhos parando nas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

-_Accio_ capa de invisibilidade – ele murmurou tirando a varinha do bolso.

Quando a pegou, Harry se cobriu com ela e foi ao encontro das escadas, murmurou um feitiço de levitação e logo estava no topo da escada.  
Continuou com a capa por precaução e quando chegou ao quarto de Hermione movei a maçaneta, como esperava, estava trancado. Ele pegou novamente a varinha. – _alohomora_ – suspirou aliviado por ter dado certo.

Harry entrou e rapidamente trancou a porta atrás de si e jogou a capa de invisibilidade no chão. A pedrinha ainda continuava brilhando, ela era uma das únicas coisas que lhe davam luz naquele lugar. Além da lua, que, àquela noite, estava mais que brilhante e cheia. Iluminando grande parte do quarto, talvez fosse por isso que Mione havia fechado seu cortinado.  
O rapaz se dirigiu até a cama da amiga e puxou uma parte do cortinado, seu coração falhando uma batida quando a virou. Em seu sono, Hermione arfava angustiada, suspirando seu nome, ela se movia como se segurasse algo nos braços. Ele se sentou na cama.

-Mione eu estou aqui – ele disse segurando sua mão, ela se afastou parecendo ainda mais nervosa. – Hermione, acorde... É apenas mais um pesadelo. Mione... – chamou baixinho tocando em sua face. – Hermione, por favor...

Como se ouvisse seu pedido, a garota abriu os olhos e recuou de um pulo ao canto da cama. Sua testa franzida enquanto tentava focalizar o intruso. – H-harry? – como resposta a pedrinha dele brilhou mais uma vez e Hermione se atirou em seus braços choramingando. – Foi horrível... Estive naquele lugar novamente – ela murmurava entre soluços.

Ele a abraçou de volta, acariciando suas costas. – Já passou... está tudo bem agora - Harry sabia o que era aquele lugar, ele dominou um ano inteiro de sua vida.

-Eu vi você – ela disse se afastando, tentando encontrar os olhos dele, mas com a escuridão do quarto, era quase impossível. – Eu vi – soluçou saindo do abraço e segurando o rosto dele com as mãos. – Você não se mexia Harry, e eu o chamava... Você não respondia! – ela prendeu seu pescoço, voltando a abraçá-lo.

-Shii... Eu estou aqui está bem? – beijou sua face. – Aquilo tudo já é passado, não se preocupe – ele se afastou e a deitando na cama, a cobrindo. – Não há problema algum, foi apenas um pesadelo – murmurou secando seu rosto. – Tente dormir, Ok? – ela assentiu tentando parar de chorar. Harry se levantou.

Hermione segurou sua mão - Aonde vai? – ele a olhou. – Fica aqui, por favor? Apenas até eu dormir?

-Está bem Mione, – a morena ainda mantinha sua mão segura na dele. - Deixe-me apenas guardar meus óculos e varinha – ela o soltou lentamente.

Harry conjurou um travesseiro, guardou a varinha e os óculos e se sentou na cama, limpou os pés e os pôs para cima, fechou o cortinado e se deitou, ele pôde perceber que Hermione ainda estava ofegante. Ela estava de lado, de fronte para ele, Harry fez o mesmo, virando-se para ela. Então a jovem os cobriu.

Hermione o abraçou firmemente, seu rosto entre o pescoço e ombro dele. – Obrigado por estar aqui – ela murmurou de modo abafado, já que seus lábios estavam na pele dele. Seus olhos abertos enquanto inalava o cheiro de Harry, sua boca, ela tinha certeza, estava prestes a mordiscá-lo.

-Mione... – ele pensou em se afastar mais desistiu. Sua mão ao encontro da cabeça dela, acariciando-a levemente. Os corpos deles estavam tão próximos, que era até torturante para si. A respiração dela, ainda ofegante, o estava descontrolando.

A morena não se moveu, talvez por não tê-lo ouvido. - Você me acalma... – murmurou suspirando. - Me desculpe, está bem? – completou alguns minutos depois.

-Pelo que?- indagou se afastando. Mais uma vez procurando seu rosto.

-Você deveria estar no seu quarto, descansando... Eu sinto muito por deixá-lo preocupado.

-Só me prometa que não vai chorar mais – retrucou a puxando mais para si, e, se havia algum espaço entre eles, ele se acabou.

-Harry – ela gemeu.

-Sim? – ele podia sentir o ar que a garota expirava, mesmo não conseguindo ver mais que seu tracejo.

-O que? – ela indagou, se aproximando um pouco mais, sem entendê-lo.

-Eu disse: "Sim" Hermione? – só então ele pode perceber que falando, estava com a boca na dela. De algum modo, quando parou de falar os lábios ainda se encontravam.

Não, eles não se moveram. De fato, o que Harry queria era beijá-la. Ele ponderou... Por cerca de três segundos. Logo depois ele abriu os lábios dela, sua língua na dela, no beijo que ele queria. No beijo que _ela_ queria.  
De algum modo, ele estava em cima dela e suas mãos, ah... Elas também. Harry Potter levantou a camisola de Hermione e deixou sua mão escapar por lá, ela, de alguma forma, perpassou pelo seio da garota. E a jovem parou. Parou de beijá-lo.

-Me desculpe! – murmurou afastando seu rosto, tentando decifrar, no escuro, a expressão dela, assustado com o próprio atrevimento.

Ela puxou o cabelo dele para frente, trazendo-o para si, e o beijou duramente. – Por que você sempre pede desculpas?

-Achei que fosse o que queria ouvir.

-Eu não quero ouvir "desculpe" depois que um garoto me beija ou me toca, Harry.

-E o que você quer ouvir?

-Dependendo do garoto que o tenha feito, eu saberia o que ele deveria dizer – Harry sorriu marotamente, o qual a amiga no pôde ver.

-Vou lhe dar um exemplo. Se o Justino lhe beijasse.

-Ele não me beijaria, eu não iria deixar. Mas, se isso viesse a acontecer, ele não diria nada porque estaria duro no chão com um soco ou, mais provavelmente, um feitiço meu.

Ele riu. – A srta. Granger é violenta – ele murmurou em seu ouvido, se afastando logo depois. – Vamos a pergunta de dez mil galeões... o que eu deveria dizer? _Se_ deveria dizer...

Hermione ficou calada por um momento. – Você, Harry James... Você deveria dizer: "Mione. Oh Merlim... Eu..." e deveria me beijar novamente – ela riu zombeteira enquanto apenas se deixava estar presa por Harry.

-Eu não sei se está falando a verdade.

-Por que você não prova? – disse corando, mas Harry não pôde perceber. - Talvez possa descobrir...

A jovem pôde sentir a respiração do moreno cessar por uns quinze segundos e depois percebeu que ele se aproximava. – _E o que isso iria significar?_ – ele murmurou em seu ouvido. Mas, talvez, ele soubesse o que poderia significar.

Harry pôs uma mão, delicadamente, na cintura da amiga. Ele queria poder vê-la... – Hermione – chamou levemente, a pedrinha dela brilhou e, assim, ele a viu. Seus olhos se encontraram até que a pedrinha parar de emanar seu brilho e neles havia muito carinho.

Ela suspirou quando sentiu finalmente os lábios dele nos seus. Aquela era a sensação que nunca cansaria de provar. O gosto dele lhe era estranhamente familiar, assim como o próprio rapaz. E ela adorava aquilo.  
O cheiro dele parecia impregnar em sua pele. Ela podia ouvi-lo murmurar seu nome enquanto virava o olho em prazer com os beijos dele em seu pescoço.  
Ela poderia deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo dele, ela queria o fazer. E, como se já não bastasse apenas a boca de Harry, Hermione o fez. Ligeiramente trêmula, é verdade, mas, ainda assim, coberta de certeza.

-_Eu quero ver você_ – ela sussurrou, beijando-o levemente nos lábios. Harry recuou, não antes de mordisca-lhe o lábio inferior. Ele abriu o cortinado novamente, deixando a luz da lua entrar na cama.

Hermione esteve no mesmo lugar. Então Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, mas não a beijou, pôs a mão nele, perpassando a bochecha. A morena fechou os olhos, sua respiração lenta, como se estivesse em letargia. Ele pôde observá-la, bem de perto, cada traço, toda a maciez de sua pele.

-Eu sei que eu devo ter dito milhares de vezes e que você já deve estar cansada de ouvir. Mas você é linda – ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ansiosamente.

A garota se sentou, sem desviar os olhos dos verdes intensos que não lhe fugiam. Ela afastou os cabelos negros do rosto dele, deixando sua cicatriz a mostra. Ela amava mexer em seu cabelo. Ela adorava o contraste que eles tinham com seus olhos.  
Hermione se ajoelhou na cama, uma das mãos apoiada, agora, no ombro dele, tirando-a logo em seguida, quando se equilibrou. Ela, então, beijou sua testa e desceu, como num rastro, até a sua bochecha e, com leves beijos, chegou a sua boca.  
Sem ar, ela se afastou somente um pouco, ainda de olhos fechados, suspirando. Então ela voltou a sua boca e depois a sua bochecha como se refizesse o caminho, mas, ao chegar à bochecha, ela se desviou da rota anterior e se dirigiu ao pescoço dele.

-Mione eu... – Harry arfou tentando se controlar.

Hermione não o deixou terminar, ela apartou sim o contato entre o corpo deles. Mas o fitou, enquanto calma e vagarosamente desabotoava a camisa do rapaz. Inutilmente ele lhe perguntava o que estava fazendo, uma vez que ela não respondia, ainda olhando-o nos olhos.  
Ela não precisava responder, ele sabia. Porque, de fato, sabia o que ela estava fazendo e o que pretendia. E ela sabia que Harry queria aquilo, tanto quando ela mesma...  
Depois que ela terminou, o abraçou, sentindo-o mais agora. Harry ficara sentado na cama enquanto a morena o abraçava. Ele, retribuindo o abraço, a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou seu ombro, eles sabiam que poderiam ficar horas assim. Harry sabia que a tinha naquele momento. Hermione sabia que era dele naquele momento e que ele lhe pertencia também. Entretanto, não era um modo egoísta de ver as coisas... eles apenas sabiam que, naquele momento, estavam juntos, estavam sós e eram um. Naquele momento...

Eles se afastaram, Harry sorriu enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Talvez tentando disfarçar todo desejo que sentia. Hermione, no entanto, não ignorava nenhuma centelha que se encontrava nos olhos verdes dele e ele sabia disso.

-O que foi Harry? Eu consigo ver e-

O rapaz a silenciou com um beijo vagaroso, como se já houvesse estudado o modo que ela ficava quando ele fazia assim. Ele sabia que a morena estava concentrada no beijo, mas só o suficiente para deixá-lo ir aonde _ela_ quisesse.  
Ele deslizou novamente suas mãos ao encontro do corpo dela. Tocando seu calcanhar, subindo, a panturrilha, subindo... Ele as elevou e as deixou sobre uma das coxas dela, logo acima ao joelho – onde, um pouco mais acima era o início da camisola dela. - A morena introduziu mais uma vez sua língua nos lábios dele e então quebrou o beijo.  
Quando ele estava preste a retirar suas mãos, ela murmurou – _Tudo bem._

Harry, então, massageou o lugar, a olhando. Sorrindo quando a garota desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio. Ele se voltou para a perna de Hermione, suas mãos subindo e apalpando lentamente, como se procurasse um ferimento.  
Hermione, que olhava para baixo, observou que Harry parou em um certo ponto, quase ao meio de sua perna. Ela levantou mais a camisola, afim de deixá-lo prosseguir um pouco mais. Comprimindo os lábios, ela poderia impedir que qualquer som saísse de sua boca, mas não conseguia controlar suas mãos ou pernas... Umas guiavam Harry para mais o próximo de seu corpo, a outras se arrepiavam ao toque dele.

Ele começou a se inclinar lentamente sobre ela, a fazendo deitar, seus olhos nos dela. A jovem passou a acariciar a nuca dele, seus lábios se curvando num sorriso.  
Qualquer palavra, agora, era desnecessária.  
-------

Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, um sorriso lento surgindo em seus lábios. Sua mão entrelaçando-se a que se encontrava em sua cintura. Ela suspirou fechando os olhos ao reparar nas horas, abrindo-os novamente em seguida. Era tarde.

-Harry... – chamou baixinho virando-se para encará-lo. – Harry acorde... São nove e quarenta – disse acariciando seus cabelos. – Harry - ele abriu os olhos, sorrindo logo depois. – Bom dia.

-Oh sim. Certamente um bom dia – ela riu quando o rapaz lhe beijou o pescoço.

-Harry vohumm – Hermione respirou antes de lhe corresponder. Inclinando-se sobre ela, passou a lhe beijar o colo, acariciando sua coxa.

Antes que perdesse o controle, a morena postou suas mãos no peito nu dele, afastando-se gentilmente. – Você está atrasado.

-Estou? – murmurou a trazendo para si novamente.

-Harry James! Não crehumm... – Hermione percebeu com uma ponta de divertimento que ele não iria desistir fácil. - Harry... Me escute... Você... Ah. Merlim... Harry!

-Sim? – perguntou cinicamente.

-Seu jogo de quadribol. Vai acabar o perdendo.

-A Gina pode re...

-Não – exclamou cruzando os braços. – Você é o capitão do time – continuou dessa vez mais suavemente. – É essencial para ele.

-Tudo bem – murmurou passando a mão no cabelo. Quando o rapaz saiu da cama, ela se deitou, um sorriso perpassando por seus lábios enquanto o observava trocar de roupa, ou melhor, por a sua roupa. – Você estará lá? – Harry perguntou se aproximando enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa do pijama.

-Não perderia um jogo seu por nada.

-Nós ainda temos que conversar, Mione.

-Assim que o senhor capitão ganhar aquela taça para a Grifinória – ela retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. Sorrindo, o moreno se aproximou e espalmou um beijo em sua testa.

-Tenha um bom dia – ela disse assim que ele desapareceu sob a capa de invisibilidade.

-Eu terei – respondeu e a porta foi aberta.

Ela esperou cinco minutos para sair da cama, organizou seu quarto e se dirigiu ao banheiro.  
-------  
(continua)  
-------  
**Bom, explicando... isso já é na sexta, véspera do jogo de quadribol e no começo do sábado.****  
****Capítulo bizarro, né?****  
****Desculpem algum erro... Quero comentários viu? Espero que tenham gostado... Porque, detalhe:****  
****Eu não gostei não (u.u')**


	23. Uti Possidetis

**Capítulo 23 – Uti Possidetis **

Meia hora depois, Harry estava entrando no salão comunal. – Onde você estava? – perguntava um pálido Rony completamente irritado.

Como se não tivesse sido interrompido seu percurso, o moreno se sentou e passou a escolher o que comer. – Bom dia pra você também Rony – disse sarcasticamente.

-Não. O dia não tem nada de bom – retrucou seco. – Onde você estava?

-Dá pra ficar calmo? – Harry pediu franzindo a testa. – Só perdi a hora, está bem? Estive a noite inteira acordado procurando alguma falha na formação que escolhi. Satisfeito? Agora pode deixar que eu me alimente? – redargüiu impaciente. – Onde está Mione? – perguntou minutos depois, como só agora desse por sua falta.

-Até agora não apareceu – Gina falou.

–Mas não se preocupe, deve estar na biblioteca – Lilá completou marotamente.

-Então Harry, preparado?

Ele apenas sorriu marotamente, uma morena acabara de aparecer na entrada do salão comunal. Seus olhos se encontraram e o rapaz simplesmente não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Era ela.  
Emanando um ar concentrado e imponente Hermione vinha, andando calma e decididamente pela área do salão até a mesa grifinória.

-Bom dia! - ela sentou ao lado de Harry, - Bom dia, Harry - sua mão passeando casualmente pelas costas dele enquanto o cumprimentava.

-Bom dia Mione... – ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso maior ao perceber o leve tremor no corpo do rapaz. - Estava na biblioteca?

-Não exatamente – disse. – E você? Preparado para o jogo?

Ele sorriu. – Creio que sim. Foi como disse ao Rony, estive a noite inteira ontem revisando a nossa tática de quadribol.

-Você não está cansado? - indagou com ar preocupado tocando sua face.

-Só um pouquinho – respondeu escorando-se na mão dela. – Mas repetiria a noite de ontem quantas vezes pudesse – disse apertando a mão dela na sua, por baixo da mesa.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo e se aproximou para beijar seu rosto. –_Eu também, senhor Potter_ – murmurou. - Então espero que tenha sorte – retrucou se afastando.

-Eu terei.  
-------

É. De fato, Harry tivera sorte. Conseguira pegar o pomo em quinze minutos de jogo.  
Agora, a torcida da grifinória gritava animadamente o nome do capitão do time. Este, após receber da diretora o troféu de campeão, fora carregado pelos colegas de time em direção ao castelo para o que parecia ser uma festa sem hora para acabar.

Ao entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda, Harry percebeu que tudo já estava armado, como se todos já soubessem da vitória antecipadamente.  
Hermione observava-o sorrindo - Harry parecia algum talismã da sorte, porque todos queriam apertar sua mão, tocar, falar com ele. –, talvez aquela conversa demorasse mais do que imaginava. Mas não se importou, ela sentou-se em uma das poltronas ao canto do salão – onde poderia observar todo o lugar – e pegou uma cerveja amanteigada oferecida por um quartanista que logo depois sumiu na multidão.

Ela poderia ficar ali por horas, apenas desfrutando da companhia de mais algumas muitas cervejas amanteigadas. E ficaria. Mas sua atenção – algum tempo depois - voltou-se novamente para Harry, e este já não estava tão sufocado por colegas de casa querendo tocá-lo... Na verdade, - ela estreitou os olhos – o rapaz estava sendo cercado por algumas garotas. E Hermione tinha certeza quando observou Partavi, que esta liderava o _bando_. Ela se levantou de supetão, deixando Lilá, que ia a sua direção, confusa.

-Creio que já esteja de bom tamanho esta entrevista – disse quando estava ao lado de Partavi. – Ah. Desculpem-me meninas... Mas preciso falar com Harry. Agora – falou puxando-o pela mão sem cerimônia, sem se importar também com o chiado de muitas delas. Hermione, para o espanto das garotas que estavam com o moreno, sumiu de vista ao quase _carregá-lo_ para fora do salão comunal.  
-------

-Estava se divertindo? – ela indagou erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto o soltava e voltada a andar normalmente.

-Está com ciúmes? – quis saber por sua vez, sorrindo levemente enquanto a seguia.

-E se dissesse que sim?

-Nós teríamos que conversar, sabe – ponderou falsamente. – Quero dizer... Por que, exatamente, Hermione Granger teria ciúmes de Harry Potter?

-Pelo mesmo motivo, talvez, que Harry Potter sente ciúmes de Hermione Granger, quando esta está conversando com algum rapaz que não seja o próprio – retrucou fingindo pensar no assunto.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso sem graça. - Tudo bem, eu admito, não gosto muito que outros rapazes se aproximem de você... Mas o que posso fazer?

Ela ignorou sua pergunta. – E por que não? – indagou abrindo a sala precisa.

-Você é minha melhor amiga, eu tenho que protegê-la – retrucou sentando-se na poltrona que aparecera.

-Então é por isso? Eu sou sua melhor amiga e preciso de proteção?

-Há um motivo melhor? – indagou rindo.

-Não sei, me diga você – disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem – ele suspirou – vamos falar sério agora, Ok? – ela assentiu. – O que você sente quando me olha? – ela franziu a testa confusa. - Lembra-se? Já havia me perguntado isso - e então se lembrou...

_-Harry, o que você sente quando me olha? – Hermione indagou repentinamente, atordoando-o._

_-E-eu – ele franziu a testa. – Você é minha amiga._

_-Exatamente – falou com um sorriso pequeno. – É assim que tenho Justino, entende? – ele assentiu. Ela suspirou – Vamos, se continuarmos parando a cada minuto não chegaremos à madame Pomfrey tão cedo._

Ela se viu sem palavras. O que poderia dizer? Que se sentia derreter quando ele a beijava. Que bastava um toque seu para que se arrepiasse? Ou que quando o olhava nos olhos lembrava-se que estava completamente apaixonada por ele?

-Eu disse simplesmente que você era minha amiga - ele falou. - Você é. Mas fui omisso em dizer apenas aquilo. Sabe o que eu vejo, o que eu sinto quando te olho?

Hermione o fitou. – Gostaria muito de saber – sua voz não passando de um sussurro.

-Eu me sinto perdido. Totalmente – respondeu com um sorriso, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – De repente eu apenas enxergo você numa multidão... E o seu toque é como um choque na minha pele. Quando você sorri... É como se um milagre estivesse acontecendo... E a noite se transformasse em dia. Eu vejo a melhor amiga que não tenho idéia quando se tornou à mulher mais importante da minha vida – ele acariciou seu rosto. – Me desculpe está bem? Nunca esteve em meus planos me apaixonar por você.

-Não se desculpe por isso – ela retrucou olhando-o severamente. – Alguém, um dia, me disse que isso acontece com todos. Cedo ou tarde. E que não se pode impedir.

Ele sorriu amargamente. – Te juro. Se houvesse um modo, eu o procuraria.

-Se houvesse um modo, não o buscaria – ela contrapôs lentamente.

-O que? Você, Srta. Granger, que nunca vai se apaixonar – retrucou em remoque.

A morena sorriu. – É muito tarde, Harry. E de súbito o que sempre esteve em primeiro lugar para mim, tornou-se pó.

-Explique-se – pediu voltando-se completamente a amiga.

-Será um prazer. Antes, no entanto, responda-me uma pergunta.

-Vá em frente.

-O que fez comigo? – ele a olhou interrogativo. A morena anelou – Morro de ciúmes de qualquer garota que posso ter o prazer de desfrutar sua companhia. Encontro você em todo lugar que ponho os olhos... Eu perco o chão quando me toca. E quase desvaneço quando me olha daquele modo, como se eu fosse sua – ela voltou seu rosto e olhar para Harry. – E agora eu pergunto: O que você fez comigo, Harry James Potter?

-Responda-me você.

Hermione segurou o rosto do amigo com as mãos e o estudou. – Depois daquela troca que fizemos, nunca mais pude ser a mesma. E creio que saiba que dei muito mais do que recebi... – ela se aproximou dele, olhando por um momento seus lábios, para depois lhe fitar os olhos. - E esteja certo, Harry, irei cobrar até a última gota do que me deve – segredou já na sua boca. E o beijou voraz.

Ela sorriu quando o rapaz se inclinou sobre ela, a fazendo cair deitada no sofá. Ele mordiscou os lábios dela e lhe deu um selinho. – Estarei satisfeito em colaborar – murmurou traçando com um dos dedos os lábios dela, antes de Hermione morder de leve este. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha assim que sentiu a mão dela em suas costas, puxando a camisa de seu uniforme. –_ Estou enganado ou não tem boas intenções para comigo?_ – sussurrou ajudando-a a retirar a blusa, antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Ela riu gostosamente quando, depois do moreno a ter puxado para si, lhe roubado um beijo e retirado seu sutiã por baixo da blusa que usava, ele lhe mostrou a peça como se fosse um troféu. – Nenhuma. Senhor capitão – ela retrucou maliciosa e sedutoramente, fazendo-o esquecer o sutiã e beijá-la novamente.

-Eu amo você – ele disse juntando sua testa na dela.

-E eu a você, Harry. Amo muito. E não sabe o quanto é difícil admitir que estive errada todo esse tempo.

-Para mim, você sempre, ou melhor, quase sempre, está certa – disse a fazendo rir e puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Sua mão deslizando pelas costas dele, sentindo-o arrepiar-se.

A porta foi aberta e, quebrando o beijo, Harry e Hermione observam os intrusos sem ação. - Er... Desculpem-nos – Rony disse completamente vermelho.

Silêncio.

-Vocês pretendem mesmo ficar por aqui? – Hermione indagou observando Rony e Lilá, estacados no mesmo lugar.

-Não! Mil desculpas Hermione... Harry – Lilá disse saindo do torpor, lhes dando as costas e abrindo a porta para sair.

–Isso quer dizer que vocês voltaram? – Rony pergunta, parando a caminho e sorrindo marotamente. Como resposta recebe uma almofada em sua direção, jogada por Harry. – Ok. Ok. Eu entendi! – e a porta foi fechada atrás deles.

Fim  
-------


	24. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

"Talvez o amor já estivesse em mim. Talvez eu só precisasse encontrá-lo... E me dar conta dele" Ponderou. "Sei que fui muito cabeça-dura e até infantil em relação a este, mas entenda... Queria apenas me proteger".

"Conseguiu o que queria?"

"Não seja irônico... O que você quer?"

"Que admita. Você sabe..."

"Ok. Eu admito... Estive errada todo esse tempo. Harry Potter estava com a razão – pela primeira vez na minha vida, devo acrescentar"

"Engraçadinha"

"Mas aprendo rápido: Juro que não irei fazer promessa alguma sobre não me apaixonar novamente. Não que agora julgue necessário, se quer saber".

"Não falta mais nada...?"

"Então está bem – suspiro resignado. - Estou apaixonada"

"Nossa. Menina direta"

"Não, não fique surpreso. A culpa toda foi do meu melhor amigo – agora MEU namorado. De _verdade_, só para frisar. –, Harry Potter"

"É. Eu sei disso. Mas ele não se arrepende de nada, sabe? Na verdade, o plano dele era apenas tirar essa idéia maluca da sua cabeça"

"Não é uma idéia tão maluca assim!" Protestou.

"Não, não é Mione – virando os olhos -, como estava dizendo, o plano nunca foi me descobrir apaixonado por você"

"Eu entendo bem o quer dizer... Nunca vou saber muito bem o que me atingiu. De uma hora para outra estava apenas fingindo ser sua namorada e então eu _realmente_ me comportava como tal... Patético não?"

"Não... Na verdade, eram nesses momentos que gostava mais da idéia 'genial' que tive"

"Não posso negar que gostava de encenar tudo aquilo, ainda mais quando estávamos perto da Partavi"

"Você soube? Ela está... Bom..."

"Eu sei! Quase não pude acreditar... Quero dizer com o..."

"Pois é!" Ele parou por um instante "Belo par, não?"

"Ôh! Não se largam de modo algum"

"Ainda não sei se batem o recorde de Lilá e Rony, no entanto"

"Eu sei... Às vezes acho que irei encontrá-los dentro da nossa sala quando a abro..."

"Mas então me diga, qual sua posição atual sobre o amor?"

"Vamos lá: primeiro: ainda o acho perigosíssimo... Mas quero acrescentar alguns outros caracteres"

"E quais seriam"

"Para começar ele é viciante – ou talvez seja você" ela sorriu marotamente enquanto escrevia, ele fez o mesmo. "O amor também é embriagante e se não tomarmos cuidado, nos perdemos facilmente... Como é o meu caso"

"Não, meu bem. É o meu caso. Isso acontece, 'inexplicavelmente' quando estou ao seu lado"

O sorriso dela cresceu. "O amor também causa tontura. E é torturante... principalmente quando faz tudo parecer nada enquanto olho em seus olhos... Ou talvez, como já disse, seja apenas você, Harry. E seus olhos e mãos e pescoço e boca..."

"Você parece estar querendo me provocar..."

"Por que você não tenta descobrir?" Então ela fechou o diário exatamente quando o sinal bateu. Eles se entreolharam guardando o material e ela pôde perceber no olhar que Harry lhe lançou que não haveria ronda mais a noite... Então sorriu entrelaçando sua mão na dele. Saindo, por fim, de mais uma das aulas entediantes de Binns. Entre eles, no entanto, era apenas mais uma página ou cinco de diário...

Encontram Simas e Partavi enlaçados quando deram alguns passos para fora da sala de aula.

-É a sua ou minha vez?

Hermione ponderou. – Acho que é a minha... Sim, é a minha – Harry fez uma pequena referencia, lhe dando espaço.

-Finagan, Patil – disse secamente. – O que pensam estar fazendo em pleno corredor! Isso são modos? Menos 10 pontos para a grifinória.

-Mas...

-Você quer uma detenção Finigan? – Harry indagou interrompendo-o, erguendo a sobrancelha e se aproximando perigosamente.

-Não – retrucou baixando a vista.

-Ótimo. Eu sabia que no fundo era um bom rapaz – disse em motejo.

-Tenham um bom dia – Hermione falou dando um "tchauzinho" antes de Harry a abraçar pela cintura e voltarem a caminhar.

-E com eles? Ninguém tira ponto deles. Só por serem monitores – Simas resmungou.

-_Nós ouvimos isso_ – cantarolaram, olhando-o por cima dos ombros obscuramente.

Partavi sorriu amarelo – Simas, meu bem...

-O que?

-Calado!

Fim  
-------  
**Então, é o fim Ufa!****  
****Obrigado para vocês que chegaram até aqui. Fico feliz por terem comentado e me cobrando!****  
****Eu me diverti bastante escrevendo esse fiction... E espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém com este fim...****  
****Espero também que comentem e votem bastante viu! XD****  
****Beijão e até a próxima,****  
****Yasmin**


End file.
